


Kasumi and the World of Heroes

by treblewrites



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Fire Emblem Heroes Book II Spoilers, Fire Emblem Heroes Book III Spoilers, Fire Emblem Heroes Book IV Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Gen, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Self-Insert, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, adding pairing tag also but imo pairings arent the focus, but spoiler tag for big spoilers on those respective chapters, especially pertaining to the characters in the tags, expanding on the universe w original characters kind of, i dont suggest you read if you like the main characters of the game, ill just say spoilers for... basically every fe game, or if you like the third story of it, sometimes other canon characters appear but theyre more like cameo roles, the main ones are tagged (maybe more will be added later), the timeline/ect is kinda... vague in this storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblewrites/pseuds/treblewrites
Summary: A troubadour who once served in the court of Izumo from the World of Fates is summoned to the realm of Askr and like many others, is contracted to fight under the Order of Heroes. The once distant and shy Kasumi slowly begins to make new and strong connections, but faces equal parts heartbreak, brutality, and mystery.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1.1 In Media Res

**Author's Note:**

> Kasumi, a humble troubadour from Izumo in the World of Fates, has been trying to survive as best she can in the war-trenched Kingdom of Askr she was summoned to- fighting alongside warriors and nobles from countless worlds and their nations, and healing them in battle with her staff. But that turns out to be harder than it seems.  
> Written ~7-9/2018
> 
> This chapter is largely set during book 2, about the middle of the story to Hrid's introduction chapter. The second chapter takes place during the second year's bridal event. Kasumi is an infantry lance unit in it (usually a healer)

1.

Kasumi sat atop the horse, a slight shudder running through her that she was not sure was entirely from the chill of the air. She’d been assigned to scout out the area with the three other horse-mounted heroes- not an unfamiliar task, she thought, recalling the summoner’s unique moniker of “horse emblem” as they had embarked with the quartet.

She was at least grateful for one familiar face, as daunting as said face might be- ahead of the mounted group was the crown prince of Nohr, Lord Xander. He’d been one the troubadour only recalled seeing in passing after she had joined the white haired dragon child’s army back in her own world, often discussing strategy with his younger sibling, a serious look furrowing his brow. But he seemed to be a fair ruler, she had lived at the border of the tense kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, but had no experience seeing anything further than that of either capitol. But it was still nice to recognize someone in the unfamiliar world, and she had felt herself giving small smiles of recognition every time she’d pass a vaguely familiar face in the halls of the castle.

The other melee fighter in the team she didn’t know as well, a cavalier from a land that’s name seemed all too familiar from the youngest Nohrian princess- she’d been assured it was spelled differently, however. She was friendly- not one to mince words, but her directness and honest smile couldn’t help settling a few nervous bubbles that had been starting in Kasumi’s stomach. The hero- she believed her name was Sully, was further up now with Lord Xander- both needed to be ready at the forest’s edge to guard the other two members from direct attacks.

In the clearing, however, this left Kasumi alone with the last member of the team. And Kasumi wouldn’t deny that at her introduction she couldn’t help feeling a not-quite-unwarranted shiver down her spine. The woman had introduced herself, in an unshaking and quiet yet intimidating tone, as a master assassin from the World of Blazing- The Blue Crow, Ursula. She’d warmed up- perhaps, to the summoner after a tense fight, and once Kasumi had recalled her offer to the young non-combatant of eliminating anyone at their order. Kasumi felt herself praying to never be that “anyone”.

The sound of hoofbeat barely registered to Kasumi until she heard the familiar eerily calm tone.

“Kasumi, was it?”

The mounted healer felt herself jump in the saddle, gently urging Zitronnen around as she responded and wishing he’d bring his head up a bit more for her to hide behind. “Y-yes! T-that is-”

Luckily, the sound of two sets of hoofs in the vicinity interrupted Kasumi’s stuttering reply.

“Be on your guard,” came Xander’s stern tone, steady but blazing with the fire of battle. “The enemy has started their advance. They have a few fliers and infantry, so the forests won’t hold them back for long.”

Kasumi felt her stomach drop in a sudden worry, but the other ranged fighter merely gave a nod of understanding, opening her tome with a steady gaze. Of course, thought Kasumi, another bout of nerves starting at her chest. Here were a master assassin, mounted cavalier trained since childhood, and the crown prince of a nation. And then there was her- she wasn’t even the best troubadour, the youngest princess of Nohr, and countless others surely, could easily surpass her in that.

“Focus.” The tone was just a bit gentle, and that unfamiliarity caught her by surprise. Sully and Xander had long left to the edges of the woods, and this time she whirled Zitronnen around in time to see clearly the look on the assassin’s face. Though her eyes were downcast to the spells with a thoughtful look, there was an unmistakable smile on her face- not a cruel one, but it seemed almost encouraging, as unbelievable as that seemed to the nervous healer.

“You’re on edge. That’s understandable in battle, but as jumpy as you are now, even an amateur could land a hit on you.” She continued, and it was unmistakable now.

“S-sure… I mean, thank you!” What was the right response? She hadn’t expected someone with such an intimidating presence, and not even someone she remotely knew at all, to be so….. not unapproachable. “I mean-” The assassin’s eyes flicked upwards, the smile playing on her elegant lips now just a hint teasing. “T-that is to say-”

But the noise of winds passing through the frigid air turned both riders to the sky, a pegasus knight soaring above the forest right for them. Kasumi felt herself frozen, hands shaking at Zitronnen’s reins. She knew she needed to move- but how to? All she could see was the sword growing ever closer, and closer, before-

“Move!” The order brought a surge of motion into Kasumi’s arms, and with a flick of the reins Zitronnen galloped out of the attack. But when she looked over, she couldn’t help calling with worry in her voice.

“M-miss Ursula!” The mounted mage had taken part of the attack, and Kasumi could make out a red stain to her shoulder that didn’t match the purple of her clothes.

The assassin gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at the flying knight that had attacked. “You- will not live to regret this.” With one flick of her hand, the spell collided with the Emblan soldier, sending them and their mount backwards towards the forest.

“The fool is downed. No doubt the others should make short work if they are foolish enough to attack further.” Though her tone seemed still steady, the mage had shifted her hold on the tome, now tightly clutching the injury to her arm.

Wordlessly Kasumi spurred Zitronnen closer, already raising her staff as the healing light encompassed the mage, in the green of the healing spell the sword wound closing. “T-there, is it any better now?” She finally spoke, feeling her grip tighten at the staff. It was probably her fault the other mounted warrior had gotten hurt by the attack- she was at least grateful it hadn’t been a horseslayer lance.

The assassin finally met Kasumi’s eyes, looking over the lingering bloodstains on her glove, and then to the healer, who was quite surprised at the approving glint her gaze held.

“Freezing up at an attack- you are far from perfection.” That was certainly true, Kasumi thought, hanging her head.

“But-” Ursula continued, her voice with the hint of something lighter, “somehow I don’t mind it as much from you.” Kasumi’s head whipped up, a shocked look on her face that met the smile from the assassin. “After all, with enough practice and hard work, as you seem capable of-”

Even if the mage was cut off by the approach of the victorious melee heroes, Kasumi had heard enough to feel her nervous jitters replaced by a hopeful grin.

2.

Kasumi let out a shiver, the snow already seeping through her heels. She missed riding atop Zitronnen, somehow it felt more secure than being on foot. Especially like this. She’d been dressed for the June festival, in one of the beautiful white gowns befitting of newly wed couples. It was a little unusual- from what she’d heard it was more close to the Nohrian fashion at marriage ceremonies than the Hoshidan, which had also been practiced in Izumo. In any case, it seemed just as restricting of movement, but she found she could move decently, even when wielding the makeshift weapon of an ornate stand.

It was perfectly suited for the mild weather of the chapels and gardens they’d been formerly fighting in- not so much for the snowy trails of Nifl. Apparently there was a new development in the fight with Muspell, and the Order had been swiftly pursuing it. Kasumi, however, was not as caught up- she’d been in the midst of the June festival- she kind of wished she was back there, grimacing as she shifted her position in hopes of a dryer footing- unluckily one she didn’t find.

The sound of blades clanging sounded not too far away now, and Kasumi adjusted her grip on the makeshift lance. The battle was surely drawing closer to where she was.

A flap of large wings caught her attention, the sound almost familiar as she braced her weapon in front of herself, the gust of wind blowing her hair back as the large animal- a fearsome looking wyvern in Muspell armor- approached. She could hardly make out its rider besides intimidating horned armor and the glint of a drawn sword- one that quickly collided with her defensive spear.

It was then that Kasumi ventured an eye open, brows furrowing as her other eye mirrored the motion, both with a bit of surprise- she didn’t look familiar at all but something of her steady gaze and bearing couldn’t help reminding Kasumi of the royal families of her homeland, even Duke Izana- that sort of regal and solemn bearing of the heirs to the throne. Though it was much different being opposite one with that composure- especially this woman, donned in the armor of Muspell.

Their weapons breaking apart with a clang, Kasumi ventured a glance to her feet, seeing the snow that had been pushed backwards by her stance. The wyvern landed- a distance away but still much to close for comfort- as its rider disembarked, steadily approaching Kasumi.

“You fight bravely, young Hero.” She was an enemy, but her tone sounded so…comforting? So respectful? Kasumi couldn’t help being taken aback. “Do not worry, I do not wish to harm you- my fight is with your commanders.”

Kasumi was frozen in shock for a moment more, before shaking her head. Now was not the time to freeze up, even if the enemy swordswoman was really pretty, and polite too! She squared her shoulders, the stand once more held defensively.

The wyvern rider stopped, hand already going to the hilt of her blade. “I see. I should not doubt the fight of one from the Order of Heroes. My apologies.” She gave a slight bow, and Kasumi almost instinctively found herself replying.

“I-it’s okay!” The words left her before she had a chance to think, and a nervous laugh soon followed as the enemy rider met her eyes with a curious tint. “I mean… that is…”

“If I may ask,” the Muspell soldier began, a slight smile playing on her lips, “What is your name, Hero?”

“K-kasumi. Ah, that is, I’m Kasumi, from Izumo. This dress is.. that is I’m not accustomed to it yet, but I’ll- I’ll give you a good fight.” What was with those lines? There was a strained smile on her face, but inside Kasumi was panicking- why did she say nearly the same thing she had to the Summoner? Why was she saying anything at all?

“Likewise, Kasumi.” The steady tone from the enemy wyvern rider was so calm, and without a hint of derision. She gave a bow, hand still ready at her sword’s hilt. “I am Laegjarn, eldest princess of Muspell. I am pleased to be your opponent.”

A princess! No wonder she had that similar aura, Kasumi thought, a sudden light feeling filling her chest. Wait, no, this wasn’t the time! Opponent- oh no, sudden panic started, replacing the giddy light feeling with one of dread. There was no way she’d win against someone as skilled as Laegjarn, even with a weapon advantage.

“Ready yourself, Kasumi!” Her beautiful voice was turned to a battle cry, and Kasumi shut her eyes tightly as the sword grew ever closer to her raised stand, when suddenly a new sound reached her ears- a howl?

A sudden gust of wind shook Kasumi’s long hair, blowing it the opposite direction as before, and she heard the sound of a sword clattering and Laegjarn’s voice in a teeth gritted sound somewhere farther away. Hoofbeats approached through the snow, and Kasumi ventured an eye open- the Muspell princess had been knocked back, sword raised at the blast of a magic attack as she stood in front of her braced wyvern.

“Do not underestimate an assassin of the Four Fangs.” Kasumi’s head snapped up, she knew that cool tone!

“Ursula!” She turned, a smile dawning on her face. From atop her horse, the Blue Crow smiled, a bit of a smirk but with some comfort in it too.

“You didn’t freeze up this time. It’s not perfection, but you’re getting much closer, Kasumi.” She chuckled, taking in the wide smile on the usually anxious healer’s face.

There was a cry somewhere in the distance, and at the sound Kasumi whirled back to see Laegjarn already mounting her wyvern. “We will retreat for now.” Her expression was solemn, glancing between the two Heroes. A slight smile played on her lips. “But I will await a future encounter with both of you.”

Kasumi somehow found herself watching the retreating wyvern until she could no longer make out the outline in the cloudy sky.

3.

The charred forests of Muspell that so many battles had taken the summoned heroes to as of late always set Kasumi on edge a bit. She wasn’t alone, she felt, seeing the others in the party stiffen. She found herself wishing that there had been someone she recognized more traveling to the battle this time, but she felt that she’d already gotten a lot more confident in the fights in the unknown lands since the time she was assigned to the all-horse mounted team. She followed now at a slow pace at the back of the group- armored knights even seemed ahead of her at this pace.

But she suddenly sped up, at a familiar call from the Commander. At the head of the group with her were the Askran royal siblings and the Nifl princesses- she knew them from passing well enough, but hadn’t actually spent much time in their close company.

And now they all seemed quite concerned. Kasumi didn’t have to wonder why for long, as she noticed an armored man leaning on an icy sword, his hair, even the icey blue streaks at the end of the solemn grey, clinging tight to his brow with sweat and blood.

“No…. I can’t fall here..” The other fighting royals were already braced for the advancing enemy soldiers, and though their formation in front of the man in the burnt armor was tight, he looked weak enough to be downed by as little as a wayward arrow.

So Kasumi was fast to begin her work. Staff raised, she cast the healing spell as many times as she needed, with every charge of it another nasty burn or bloody cut seemed to fold over itself, leaving only clean skin below the violently torn or burnt fabric.

She was about to raise it one more time, focusing the spell on a cut on the man’s cheek, when a gauntlet met her arm with a gentle but firm touch. She couldn’t help jumping, a small squeak escaping her.

“I’ll be fine now.” He looked up now and gosh dang now that Kasumi could see his face clearer he really was quite something. There was a gentle look in his blue eyes- a startling light color like the tips of his hair. “The others might need healing as well after the battle,” he continued, and staggered to his feet, still leaning heavily on the sword’s hilt as he pulled himself upright.

“S-sure!” Kasumi squeaked in response, clutching the staff. He was a lot taller, and now that she had dismounted Zitronnen to look at his injuries, stood a head over her. Said horse chose the moment to nudge her gently with his head, and she gave another surprised noise at that, but was grateful for the opportunity to break eye contact.

Why was she getting so worked up, she wondered? Almost not noticing the hand that helped her mount the horse, she looked down too late to see the swordsman leave his hand from the beige horse’s side, a kind smile on his battered face. It was a smile Kasumi couldn’t help returning awkwardly.

“I apologize for not saying so earlier, but thank you,” he said, giving a bow. “I would have likely not made it for much longer without your healing and kindness.”

“N-no problem! Just happy I could help out!” She replied back, one hand nervously to the back of her hair. She already felt a bit less nervous, taller than the foot swordsman atop the horse. “O-oh, I’m Kasumi, by the way,” she introduced, a bit awkwardly. “A troubadour from Izumo. Nice to meet you.”

“Well met, Miss Kasumi,” the man replied with a bow, and the same heart-stopping smile. “My name is Hrid, Prince of Nifl.”


	2. 1.2 Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eldest Prince of Nifl, after barely surviving his efforts to avenge his slain mother and fallen kingdom, is rescued by his younger sister and her allies. One among them is Kasumi, a horse riding healer, who discovers something new about the crown prince during an unlikely conversation.  
>  written 11/28/2018

There was a wistful look in the Prince of Nifl’s eyes, a look that Kasumi met with concern. It had been several days since the group from Askr first reunited with the prince, but the slight feeling of discomfort in the air had barely dissipated. It was understandably so- with his arrival Hrid brought news of the possibility of a traitor in their midst.

In some ways, Kasumi was not as surprised as she expected to be. She had grown to know several heroes trained in espionage and related tactics, she reflected on as the group made their steady progress through the burnt forests. But here, they were all so open about it- it was not their world, and through some means or another they had given their trust to the Summoner, the leader of their forces.

The prince was different. He had loyalty, undeniably so, to his younger sister, Fjorm, who had been a valiant fighter in the army’s ranks for some time now. But he had been weakened much from his constant battles with Surtr’s forces, and despite his hand steadily resting on the icy blade at his side, it did show.

As the light blue eyes darted to meet hers Kasumi broke her gaze off, instead opting to look at the ground as Zitronnen slowly trotted alongside the others around them. The rhythm of his hoofs set her at ease, if just by a fraction.

“S-sorry for staring….” Kasumi felt her voice come out softer, an unaccustomed heat at her cheeks. She ventured a glance back to see the Nifl prince give a curt nod, his expression serious but not angered.

“It is understandable. I have arrived bearing such unpleasant news, and cannot offer much in exchange for your help.”

Kasumi wanted to say something in response, to comfort him perhaps, but could think of no suitable reply.

She caught him staring again much later, when the group had stopped to rest for the night. The dancing sparks of the campfire illuminated his face, and though many of the burns there had healed it seemed almost a reflection of them once more.

But the ice cold gaze was not directed at the fire. Instead it lingered on the beige horse that had been tethered to rest for the night.

“I thought so.” The voice was familiar, but it made him jump all the same. “You like horses, Prince Hrid?”

As the royal turned sharply, Kasumi felt herself freeze up with nerves. “Ah- I’m sorry to surprise you! It’s just…” Her voice trailed off as the prince stood to approach.

“No need to apologize.” His voice was steady but gentle, and he stopped a ways away from her, posture relaxed but still polite, and she found it put her at ease.

“You are correct. In Nifl, I usually fight on horseback. But seeing as my objective in Muspell was one of stealth, it would only serve as a tactical disadvantage.” His eyes still lingered on Zitronnen, and Kasumi felt a relief in her shoulders. Maybe, under the heavy weight of the crown, the prince could use something more relaxing. Something to remind him of his home and all he loved there.

She took his hand without thinking, pulling the prince along after her. “This way,” she called in response to his startled sound, but felt no resistance from him. Leading him to the horse, Kasumi smiled as Zitronnen’s head tilted in curiosity at the new person.

“Zitronnen, this is Prince Hrid. He’s a horse rider as well.” She spoke, patting the horse’s head gently. The fur under her fingers was soothing, and she guided the large animal towards the Nifl prince.

“It should be okay, he seems to be at ease around you.” The prince’s laugh was a bit dry, and it made Kasumi stop, a bit of regret at her choice of words. But Hrid seemed to not mind, hesitantly reaching a hand out to offer the horse, who sniffed at it before pressing his large face onto the prince’s palm.

Before long, both seemed as close as old friends, the horse contently nuzzling the prince’s gentle touch. Kasumi felt herself relax at the sight, leaning back as she watched the two in the dim light of the fire. The prince seemed so much more at ease, and the fire highlighted the gentle look in his weary features, but curved into such a relaxed way it seemed a rare and beautiful sight.

Kasumi felt her own eyes tiredly closing, and didn’t notice Hrid’s approach until his hand found her shoulder. The touch of his bare fingers was cool, even through the fabric of her shirt, but it was a comforting feeling.

“I must return your apologies, this time I seem to have startled you.” He still spoke in the same formal manner, but there was a slight laugh at his lips. “For this moment, you have my immense thanks. I feel as though my thoughts have been cleared and spirits lifted.” He gave a low bow, and Kasumi felt her heart flutter in that moment. “You have my immeasurable gratitude.”


	3. 1.3 Lacrimosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bitter war between the kingdoms of Nifl and Muspell has ended, but not before taking lives from both sides. It is not the first time Kasumi of the Nifl-allied Order of Heroes has witnessed such, but she cannot hide the effect one loss in particular has had on her. It is then that those around her turn to one from the same world as her for the answers they seek regarding her past.  
> written ~9/2018
> 
> This chapter is the reason (part of the reason) for the spoiler and character death tags. takes place in and after the last chapter of book 2. the first part is a reference to tap battle as well!  
> main spoilers are (as noted) book 2, as well as some minor fe14 (revelations only i think) spoilers

“Kasumi dear.” The words made her jump, even more than from the beat. Nervously the troubador’s eyes slowly shifted from the ground they were advancing on, meeting the horse mounted assassin across from her.

“Y-yes?” She felt her voice nearly squeak in response, the feeling bubbling in her chest seemed harsher than she remembered it. She tended to be a mess around the Blue Crow- the elegant and poised woman made her heart beat so quickly, hands shaking with a sort of excitement she wasn’t entirely sure of the source, but it was a warm and happy feeling at its core. This- this was different. A shred of it still remained, like a spark in the long-doused fire. She felt awful at it- this wasn’t how she felt- or felt she should feel, but maybe after what had happened, she deserved it.

“Kasumi…” Delthea’s voice seemed an echo of Ursula’s sentiment, the young mage standing between them in the row holding her tome to her chest in a way that seemed so different than her usual cheerful and playful self. She glanced up, her bangs hanging low over eyes, before glancing away again. Kasumi broke the eye contact too- now here she was making Ursula worry and Delthea feel bad. Was there anything she could do right? The frustration came out in her tight grip on Zitronnen’s reigns, who gave a short whinny more nervous sounding than usual.

“S-sorry… I won’t slow you down today. D-don’t worry about me.” She forced the words out, though they felt stale on her tongue. It was almost a godsend when the sound of music began, turning their attention to the enemies advancing. She’d at least do her part here, if nothing else.

By her other side, the last member of the party gave a sigh, stoic and dutiful as always, but with a flash of deep empathy in his eyes for the second he turned them to the troubadour.

Kaze detected the footsteps long before the mage had even turned the corner. But he stopped at her voice as she called out. He didn’t feel much like hiding in the shadows- maybe it was the old memories had recently resurfaced in his thoughts.

“Hey- Kaze, was it?” Delthea had had it on her mind the whole battle, and with every hit to an enemy her resolve had only grown. It was beyond obvious to her that the two- Kasumi and the mysterious ninja- knew each other. She didn’t really know how or why, but she suspected that perhaps Kasumi seemed to like those mysterious and brooding types. But more than that there was something of trust between them- something maybe more shared than that. And she didn’t want to sit by idly, watching as Kasumi suffered-her friend, maybe even her best friend, who’d kept her company when she was lonely or homesick, who’d woken her from nightmares of the voice in her head being not her own, reassuring her that she was here and safe, and was truly herself. And she was not about to let that kind person lose to herself.

When the ninja only barely turned in response, he heard Delthea give a laugh, a bit of nervousness in her tone. He didn’t have much doubt why she had approached him- it was obvious to him that the young mage was attached to Kasumi, almost like a sister. And that assassin too- they may be from different worlds but the shadows of those in that shared trade were no stranger to him- no matter the place they had that same familiarity. Said assassin he could sense- somewhere close by, just close enough to hear, but he did not doubt her intention either. He’d seen how ruthless she was in battle, as befitting as one of the elite killers of her world, but also the side she showed around his old friend- patient and almost gentle as she explained the uses of magic, the arts of espionage combat, and mostly the smiles on both women’s faces as they talked.

So it was not a matter of not trusting these two, he thought, as the younger mage continued. “So, I was wondering at the battle before, and a few before it too. You’re from the same world as Kasumi?”

The question seemed to warrant a response, so the ninja nodded, keeping the stoic look on his face and the same formal posture as usual. The young Valentian mage didn’t seem daunted by the daggers in his hands, if anything her look had a slight bit of curious intrigue and wonder- well, under the cloud of concern for her friend.

“Yes. Kasumi and I are both from the World of Fates. There, she was one of the court musicians of Izumo, and a trusted advisor to Archduke Izana. I was under the service of the nation of Hoshido, which maintained neutral relationships with it. We both came to fight under Corrin, when the young noble was forced to raise an army and fight.”

“Oh, really? That’s neat,” Delthea replied, but her eyes darted elsewhere in a nervous sort of way. The ninja could guess what she was trying to find the words to ask- it seemed clear enough to him that both mages were concerned for Kasumi, but he stayed silent. Better to actually address the question if it is what they want to bring up.

“So, ummmm, this is a liiiittle weird to ask, but-” Delthea gave a nervous smile despite the concerned look in her eyes, nudging the dirt path with one foot in an unsure way. “-do you know what’s up with Kasumi?” He’d been anticipating it, but it still got him by surprise. “Like, I know the last fight in Muspell was tough for everyone in it, is that why?”

Kaze looked away, not to escape but to gather the words that would be best for this. He’d wondered how to address it from that moment the other day.

The ninja was on the second team sent out to Muspell, he could feel the scorched cinders at his feet as he walked, but it didn’t faze him. No, none of the horrors that he saw the others look at with pity and fear in their eyes- not until that terrible cry. One he recognized the sound of.

“Kasumi!” He could see her now, Zitronnen standing faithfully at her side at the edge of a clearing, but even the horse seemed to have a look of pity on his face. Kasumi herself was crumpled on the ground, head downcast as her now messy brown hair failed to hide the falling tears in her eyes.

And now, Kaze could see why. In her arms was a head of green, the ornate gold of the Muspell headdress on the general cracked and charred, the ends of her hair also painfully burnt. Though her eyes had been closed, he could see the tears and blood at the corners of them unmistakably clearly, as well as the dabs to them, as if to wipe away all of it, even the pain. Now, however, Kasumi was still, her only motion the occasional wracking sob. Her gloved hand was pressed up with the still woman’s limply interlocking her fingers, which she returned in vain with urgent squeezes. Her tears fell on the woman’s still face, mingling with the blood and wiping away the ashes.

Kaze stayed silent as he dropped to a kneel at the healer’s side, but he glanced over to her. She didn’t meet his eyes but had undoubtedly sensed him.

“K-kaze….” Her voice was cracked and broken, as another wave of tears left her eyes. “Kaze, she-”

A hand gently found her shoulder. The sensation felt so familiar but so bittersweet. “I tried and I t-tried to heal her. B-but not even one wound would close!” Kasumi’s lip curled as the tears kept falling, rubbing the corpse’s still hand to her cheek as if desperate to recall that warm sensation.

“I- I failed again. F-first Izana, now…..L-laeg….”

Now it wasn’t a hand, but two arms, the green cloth soft against her teary face as the ninja hugged her from behind. She wanted to say something- thank you? Go away? Or mostly, what and why is this?

“You did not fail. Not for Laegjarn, and certainly not for Izana.” He pressed his head to the back of Kasumi’s brown wavy hair, the sensation was just a bit familiar and comforting, despite the troubadour’s shaken state. “You were there for her.” Though as he spoke, he knew how hollow the words must feel. It had been his luck that in his case the one he had let down, the young child of the Queen, had survived and returned safely, even grown to trust him. Gosh knows his mistake had been much more grievous than whatever Kasumi had played a part in. But the pain was unmistakable, and that feeling he was quite familiar with. If it had been solely his fault, then it could have been preventable, had he only been more dutiful. Had he been better- that must be the same thoughts that were troubling the troubador in that moment.

The mage looked back at him curiously and he felt himself wondering whatever sort of expression he was making. But there was a flicker of a smile that eventually reached his lips.

“Kasumi is…. she lost someone dear to her in that battle. Perhaps they were on enemy sides, but it was painful to see her go.” He recalled once in passing hearing the troubadour’s excited retelling of her first meeting with that general- no, princess, he could remember the thrill in the Izumo retainer’s tone, her eyes lighting up even in the shadowy evening, and the flush unmistakable on her face as she had gushed about the encounter with the sword wielding wyvern rider during the rendezvous with his scouting team in what seemed ages ago.

Delthea’s eyes softened, mouth curving to a shape of shock and sorrow as she looked down. Though there was no surprise in her reaction, and he figured she must have also had a similar grief.

“She’s strong. But this is a very hard time for her.” He wasn’t sure what more to say, and Delthea had fallen silent as well, she wasn’t fumbling any more and looked down at her feet.

“I see……. Kasumi…”

From the shadows, the assassin had indeed been watching her fellow mage converse with the Hoshidan ninja. Ursula gritted her teeth behind the perfect lips- her feelings manifested in the tight grip of her tome. This whole situation was so…… imperfect. Kasumi had worked so hard, improved so much, and just for this? She remembered the general that the ninja mentioned- undoubtedly skilled in combat, if not a much different field than her own, and she definitely remembered Kasumi’s shy but pure hearted feelings for the young woman. These feelings of loss and mourning were something she rarely considered- she couldn’t afford to as an assassin, but she could see as clear as day how much they affected the healer.

“In any case,” she could hear the ninja’s calm yet sympathetic tone, it seemed so far away. “She needs some time to recover, but it's clear how much you-" He seemed to linger on it, as if adding silently a “both” for the assassin’s ears only, "-mean to her. It’s a terrible time for her without question, but being able to spend time with you likely means so much to her.”  
Delthea stopped at the genuine words of praise, her feelings caught in her throat. Usually she didn’t bat an eyelash at such praise when it was towards her magical abilities- she was a natural talent, of course. But this was different. Sometimes she worried that she just got in Kasumi’s way, or brought her down with her own problems, she tried to be light hearted as always around the healer for that reason as well. But the words were so genuine and so honest. She could only nod in response.

Kaze gave a flicker of a smile, eyes turning to Delthea as he nodded, before flicking to the shadows of the hallway that masked the Blue Crow. “I am grateful as well. Our paths may be different here than in any other world, but I have been helped here by Kasumi, and I do not plan on not returning that feeling.”


	4. 1.4 Denouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi was not expecting this, nor were Delthea, Ursula, or Kaze. And Laegjarn herself was most definitely not.  
>  written 9/21/2018
> 
> spoilers ish continued from the previous chapter! and as a note, my view on summoning in the game is different from what's probably considered canon for it, at least pertaining to Laegjarn in this story... guess i should add that to the tags

It had been a while since that fateful day, and Delthea had heeded the ninja’s advice about her friend’s current overwhelming emotions. She was a bit hesitant to reach out- she’d known loss for sure, she could barely remember that grey morning from childhood standing in front of the twin tombstones with her brother, but she remembered his face streaming with tears though he kept silent, his then-shorter hair not obscuring a thing. She hadn’t quite understood at the time, but she did feel a cold loneliness- a loneliness of the two kind voices she knew in her heart that she’d never hear again, and the two sets of strong adult arms that would never lovingly embrace her and her brother again.

Nevertheless she made an effort to break through that fog that seemed to nearly be tangible around the Izumo troubadour, sitting near her at meals and even visiting the stable- she’d seen the quiet form of her friend curled to her horse’s side, an occasional sob breaking the silence of sleep. It had taken her by surprise to see she was not alone there, as the assassin leaning at the stable diagonally across gave a finger to her lips at Delthea’s look of surprise, her smile sly but just a bit melancholy. She’d explained to the Valentian mage the sleeping spell, one for a dreamless repose, as she pointed out in the tome. The younger mage thought she saw that blue lipped smile drop for that moment.

But that had been days ago, and today particular Kasumi had looked quite cheerful- much more so than before. She’d gone out to combat with another team of heroes, a few who were learning newly acquired skills and needed a little extra healing due to them. Upon returning her smile was tired but genuine, perhaps being able to help others had brightened her mood.

She’d sat down at the same table in the mess hall that day, noticing as she glanced back at her side a small wrapped gift in Hoshidan fabric that hadn’t been there before. The sweets enclosed were different, but bore a striking resemblance to ones she’d often enjoyed in Izumo. It didn’t leave much to guess who had been the sender, even without seeing the tail end of the ninja’s purple scarf disappearing hurriedly down one of the hallways.

She noticed Delthea nearby, as always, and this time found the words finally reach her throat to call over to the teen mage, the smile coming to her face more naturally this time. She didn’t fail to note how the girl’s brown eyes lit up as she hurriedly took a seat at Kasumi’s side, grinning widely. It felt nice to talk with her again- they didn’t discuss anything too heavy or serious, but felt chuckles in both of their throats. Someone was going around with a new striking pair of red glasses, and when Delthea suggested them on her brother she didn’t fail to notice and soon after tease Kasumi over her reaction.

“My, you look in good spirits today, Kasumi.” The smooth voice cheerfully mingled with the laughter, as the other blue mage approached with her usual poise.

“Yeah- wait, how much of that did you hear?” Kasumi felt her face flush a bit. At the assassin’s quiet and knowing chuckle, she felt her face redden more. “Ursulaaa! Just because you’re a stealth expert doesn’t mean you should just do that without warning!” But before long all three’s chuckles softly mingled, a sound of relief and release of the tension that had been repressed for so long.

“Speaking of stealth,” Ursula added after clearing her throat, the smile still spread across her lips. With a lightning fast movement her hand snapped to grab a familiar purple scarf, and with the sound of a surprised male voice Kasumi couldn’t help smiling again.

“Really now, to be caught so easily. It makes me wonder if you were even trying to conceal yourself,” the Elibe assassin added, but the criticisms seemed more in jest and playfulness than anything else. Kasumi met the familiar ninja’s eyes, and both felt themselves smiling and laughing with relief.

“Thank you.” The first time it was a bit quiet, as Kasumi looked down at the now half finished wrappings. But it seemed to quiet the other three, and she felt six eyes trained on her. “No, really.” She turned around, beginning to stand and face all of them. They’d done so much, supported her so much the last few days. That sting of guilt and defeat was still a fresh wound to her heart, but with their care and gentle support, each in their own way, she felt it slowly but steadily closing. “You all…. I can’t say it very well, but tha-”

“Kasumi!” The summoner’s voice broke the still and warm feeling with a new wave of worry. Their tone sounded so urgent, so …excited? The troubadour nearly felt her heart drop in nervousness- what possibly could be going on? She hardly noticed the other three square themselves, body language defensive as they stood around her.

They stayed close at her side as the summoner took her hand, leading her to the familiar light of the summoning circle. What was going on? She still had no idea, but despite the surprising actions none of the others seemed to be angry at her, or demanding of her- but that just confused her further. She found herself missing that prince of Nifl- though she’d only known him briefly he always seemed to say things plainly and simply, not leaving a single detail to question no matter the urgency of the situation, and being so unfamiliar with these lands she was greatly reassured by that.

Kasumi still was in a daze when the summoner shot that odd-shaped sacred weapon towards the stone, nor when the red orb collided with it, sending a wave of smoke and light across the small gathered group.

The headdress was the first thing she saw above the fog, unbroken and shining in the light. It was almost too much to take in, but Kasumi leaned forward anyways, eyes wide with a hope she didn’t dare want to let herself accept should it be false. But as the figure became less and less obscured, she could see everything clearly- the red and black armor, the color of smoke and ash, the startling green hair complete with its golden streaks, those piercing yet gentle red eyes, full of confusion but also maturity and formality, that wandered for a few moments to her new surroundings before locking on Kasumi’s brown ones with a heart stopping recognition.

The healer couldn’t help herself any longer- if it was a mirage, if it was a dream, so be it, she couldn’t resist any longer, and with tears in her eyes and a wordless shout rushed forward, right into the summoned hero’s arms.

She felt a warmth somewhere both close and far away, the same she had felt in the mess hall moments before, and somewhere she knew that those she had grown to care so much for were by her side. And she felt the armor too, and especially the strong but gentle warmth of the arms beneath it that embraced her back.

“Kasumi….. I cannot quite remember, but you are… you are familiar.” Her voice was gentle, without the painful coughs of blood, without the cracks and dying gasps. Kasumi squeezed her waist tighter, minding not the hard armour. A gauntlet found her head, gently running metal-cased fingers through her long brown hair. “I’m here now. I’m sorry to worry you.”

Finally she found the words to speak, looking up at the wyvern rider with a teary smile. “Laegjarn….”

“Yes?” The Muspell general’s touch was comforting and as warm as a crackling fire.

She liked the way the woman’s name sounded on her tongue. “Laegjarn,” she repeated, snuggling into her warmth. She would protect her this time. She’d keep those wounds healing, and would brave even the fires of Muspell with her staff to keep them from consuming the one she loved so much. “Don’t worry either. This time, I’ll protect you too.”


	5. 2.1 Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part in the “2” series, which takes place during the game's "Book 3" and chronicles the first beginnings of the group that would, through the course of a conscripted war with another realm, gain trust and camaraderie both with each other and to others around them. It begins with a fallen princess-general, who is by a mysterious voice recalled to life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited delayed chapter 1 of part 2 for the main heroes story! part of why it has been so delayed is ive been working out some plot elements through the story of book 3, and only now (or rather summer/fall 2019) have them more finalized..ish. for instance, the voice that speaks to laegjarn at the start may be making an appearance in the new future (and surprisingly, this character has a connection to arle, who also appears in these parts)
> 
> anyways, im glad this hopefully wraps up the “2” series (with the exception of a possible “postlude/intermission” part that could also be start of “3” series), it wasn’t exactly an enjoyable part of canon (gameplay or story) for me but the “2” series was a good outlet for the things that bothered me abt it. im hoping that a future “3” series will do more good to everyone, and i do think the “2” series did a lot of good for them, at least characterization wise!
> 
> -written sometime early 2019-11/17/2019
> 
> as a note, the second part of the series (2.1-2.6) is a bit less eventful and in my opinion more bleak, but it does introduce some plot elements and original characters that will eventually come more and more into play. if you like the third book of the game, i really suggest not reading these parts. also, will contain spoilers along the way for the following numbered games: 16, 15, 3/12, 6, and possibly all routes of 14.

The pain was overwhelming. The flames were overwhelming. She could already no longer hear the desperate shouts in that gentle and familiar voice, and the warm sensation from the gloved hands that desperately reached for her had gone too. She knew they must still be there, the teardrops falling on her charred skin as well, but she could no longer feel anything. She knew she was not long for the world, but the worry and guilt pushed her to stay. More time, more time, she needed to tell them. They had to- they had to save her sister. Or she would have met this fate for nothing.

“Laeve- tai…” Her lips struggled to form the words, until the last bit of energy had died, extinguished like a smoldering candle.  


She was not expecting to ever awaken, but certainly not to this feeling.

“Oh neat, you’re alive.” The words were the first she could make out after the fuzziness had started to dissipate, slowly as her consciousness brought them into focus. She had never heard the voice before.

Her instinct was to open her eyes, look around or ask something, but at the slightest muscle she felt the pain return once more, and despite the pain at any words she could not help but scream.

“Whoa, easy there.” The voice was as laidback as before, but with a slight air of concern in the words. There was a pressure to her shoulders, and though the pain still remained she felt as though it had lessened considerably. “Can’t be moving around right after getting your life back.”

The words made her stop, heart dropping in her chest. That must have caught the owner of the voice’s attention, as it changed once more.

“Sorry, sorry, it must be a lot to take in all at once.” She could feel something lighter beneath her eyelids, as if that vision which had been irreparably charred by the flames was slowly returning. “But you must’ve had some important things, to want to come back this bad. Well, you’re back.” The voice gave a short laugh, again with an almost caring sound. “Just sit tight a while longer, and I’m sure you’ll settle them before long.”

The general of Muspell, Princess Laegjarn, could not help but comply, what little strength she had spent, but she felt much less pain as her consciousness left once more.  


It had been several months since then, she thought. The patrolling route was good for that quiet introspection that came with solitude, one that took second priority to surveillance but that was welcome nonetheless. With the wind of Askr gentle behind her, she almost felt as if she was someone else. Yes, this sort of life was nothing she would ever have dreamed of before, back when she had lived in Muspell as a general of Surtr. Those days, her only thoughts were of protecting her sister from the fate she had witnessed so many times before- the older siblings whose shadows she had followed, who were so much stronger than herself, falling one after the other as they inevitably failed. Falling to the flames, the flames of their father.

The flames in Askr were different. Small, tentative, from practicing mages, sometimes they were warm and bright and soft from torches and campfires. She’d seen burns here too, but they were ones sustained from practice battles most of the time, and they always seemed to be looked to by the kind and diligent healers of the Order.

Including Kasumi.

The thought brought a warm feeling to the rider’s chest, even on the cool winter day. When she had felt her life fade in the troubadour’s arms back in Muspell, she had never expected to even see the young woman again. Much less so soon. The light had cleared and she knew her sight had returned too, blinking as the crowd of onlookers came into view. And there, growing closer and closer until she had wrapped her arms around her, was that very person. She had cried into Laegjarn’s chest, warm and salty tears, and her embrace was warm around her waist as well. It was an embrace she readily returned.

She learned then too of her sister, who much to her relief had survived with only minor injuries. That dreaded Rite of Flame the Order had prevented the younger swordswoman from performing, and now Laevetain, as the last surviving member of the royal family, had become the new ruler of Muspell. Of course the news had put Laegjarn much more at ease, and shortly thereafter a message was dispatched to bring the news of her arrival to her sister. Perhaps the reunion was not one either one of them had ideally wanted, but it was a comfort nonetheless to her.

The sound of hoofbeats came from the ground below, gradually growing louder as the rider approached, and Laegjarn slowed her wyvern, flying lower to the side of the familiar brown mount. Atop it was the mage she expected to see, the woman she had first met on opposing sides the very time she also met Kasumi.

“In the middle of something?” The mage assassin’s voice was raised slightly to counter the sounds of their mounts, but she seemed calm as always. “Something has come up, it seems.” Her expression was cool, but there seemed a bit of tenseness in her lips, as her expression turned to the ground.

“Thank you for letting me know, Ursula.” Laegjarn replied formally, bowing her head slightly from atop the wyvern. “Where is it?”

“Near the summoning ruins. Some of the others have already gathered, if they are still there from before.” Laegjarn was not surprised, the group that Kasumi often fought alongside seemed close, yet had seemed to not object to her presence despite her role on the enemy side. But despite the knowledge she could not help a worry that had begun to build in her chest- with all hope she would make it in time, if it was anything that would put Kasumi in danger.

To her relief it was not. She and Ursula had arrived around the same time as Kasumi, who had rushed a bit nervously to Laegjarn’s side as she dismounted, the feeling of the gloved hand in her own a familiar and welcome one that the wyvern rider returned with a smile. The three of them had headed forward together to where Delthea and Kaze stood, in front of a blue maned horse and its familiar rider.

“P-prince Hrid?” Kasumi’s voice was soft, as if hesitant to believe the sight before her eyes. The healer had dismounted, gloved hands still tightly clutching Zitronnen’s reins, but she seemed to have frozen in that position.

Laegjarn could not help feeling a chill as well, the sight of the Nifl crest decorating the horse’s saddle could not help but bring back the memories of every other time she had seen it- through the flames of the war, as she had steadied herself and her thoughts in her best efforts to prevent casualties for either side.

But now was not that battleground, she reminded herself. The territory in Askr was neutral grounds, and besides that the war was over. But the sight still left her shocked. She hadn’t seen much of the eldest prince of Nifl during the war- mostly just his younger sister, who had allied with the Order. He had the same ice blue eyes, but like his sister’s they were hardened slightly by the painful ravages.

The prince steadied his horse with an ease and gentleness that could not help but remind Laegjarn a bit of Kasumi. His voice was steady, and less deep than she had expected, and he spoke with a practiced tone of formality that sounded familiar in her ears.

“I apologize for the commotion and hope my arrival is not interrupting anything. Would it be possible to speak to the Summoner, would they be available?” His voice lingered slightly, as if weighing whether to say anything more, and his eyes flitted to Kasumi for just a second, their look just a hint longing.

“I- I missed you!” Kasumi replied, louder than she had wanted, before looking down at the shock of her own bold words. “I- I mean, I’ll get the summoner right away!” As if avoiding her honest outburst, she hurried, still leading Zitronnen, to the summoning ruins ahead.

There was something just a bit pleading in the prince’s glance to Kasumi as she left, but it dissipated under formality as he shook his head slightly, dismounting but still standing close to his horse. Laegjarn could not help but wonder if he was summoned from another world or had merely traveled from the same one like his sister- like herself. He seemed to share the mutual familiarity with Kasumi at least.

When Laegjarn’s eyes glanced to the prince, she broke the gaze as their eyes met, suddenly feeling self conscious at the impoliteness of staring. But the Nifl prince spoke first, dissolving the moment’s awkward silence.

“I apologize for my rudeness.” Laegjarn ventured a glance, and to a slight surprise the prince was bowed deeply, a slight blush of embarrassment dusting his icy cheeks. “I fear I have let my curiosity come before manners, and I am deeply sorry for that.”

Somehow the words seemed to relax Laegjarn’s nerves, if just by a small bit, and she gave a smile while returning the bow. “It is no problem, Prince Hrid. You must have many questions about this new place.” There was empathy in her words, and the Nifl prince’s eyes softened at the tone as well.

“Thank you for your kindness, Princess Laegjarn.” He looked as though he wanted more to say, but did not, instead giving a polite stance, one hand at the reins of his horse. If her feelings could take physical shape, she wondered that they would not look too dissimilar to that pose- the polite and restrained posture of a diplomatic heir, with all effort to cover any motions that would be rude or impolite, despite the worry and curiosity brewing beneath.

The others were silent as well. Kaze stood a bit away from the others, eyes constantly scanning the area- the not too distant ruins, the road to the Order’s base castle, and the gathered few. Ursula also watched in silence, one hand occasionally thoughtfully resting at her lips as the other held her tome, ever at the ready. Delthea had given a soft laugh, but looked away from the others, clearly not inclined to share whatever had amused her. They may not have much connection but their friendship with Kasumi, Laegjarn could not help but wonder.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the approaching hoofbeats from the castle road, and with a smile of relief she could see the rider approaching was in fact Kasumi. However, that feeling changed as she noticed Kasumi’s expression- there was an uncertain and worried glint in her eyes.

“The Summoner has called us.” Her voice was serious and a bit colder now, but somehow her eyes still shone with a hopeful light. “Another war has begun, and we are all needed for it.”


	6. 2.2 What Comes After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the monthly violent disturbance known as the Tempest had passed, the two masters of espionage and stealth knew that something was clearly wrong with their healer friend. However, the exact cause was one that would surprise them. (Contains game spoilers from March-April 2019)  
>  written 4/7/2019
> 
> This is the one that you should especially not read if you like or are invested in the main characters of the game or the plot of book 3! to be honest, from this point in please stop reading if so!

Right away Kaze could tell the sound was unfamiliar. It was unmistakably the strong gusts of a wyvern’s wings, he could be sure of that, but it was not any he had grown to know, not that of the Nohrian riders he had known from his own world, nor that of the general he had grown familiar with here. It was only natural that he turned slightly at the sound- he was, after all, making no effort to hide himself at the approach, and doing so suddenly would be for the worse.

The mount drew closer to the ground, and its unfamiliar rider leaned over the side, equally unfamiliar to him. She was dressed in the spring festival garb from this world he had grown familiar with, but nevertheless she seemed more than at ease wearing it.

The rider leaned forward on her mount, slowly and deliberately crossing her legs at the saddle. “Kaze, was it?” Her voice dripped like honey, but there was danger beneath the sweet surface. She continued before he could confirm without batting an eyelash, and he could not help but wonder if she had already known who he was. “I wonder if I couldn’t ask you for a little bitty favor. You see, your dear friend Kasumi, who has been fighting the Tempest with me until just recently,” she continued.

Kaze had relaxed himself, thinking over the rider’s words. “Well, something must have happened to frighten the poor thing. Ever since we returned to the castle she’s been white as a sheet, with the most dreadful look.” Her tone seemed somewhat mocking, but despite that Kaze could not help wondering if there was a hint of genuine concern in the woman’s voice. “Do be a dear and check up on her, would you? I’ve heard you two are quiet close.”

On the last few words she leaned forward, sliding the carrot tip of her arrow to Kaze’s chin. It took all of his instincts to not respond defensively, but he focused on her words of Kasumi- that was truly concerning. The troubadour may have been from another course of events than himself, but he could remember those that had transpired- likely many of the tragedies and disasters had played in front of Kasumi’s eyes. Perhaps something similar had happened during the mysterious Tempest that brought back those terrible memories?

But for now, he kept himself steady as the carrot left its place at his neck. He must have flinched, for the rider gave a pleased smirk, and he was glad the bow he gave was an excuse to break eye contact. “I already plan to, but thank you for your concern.”

The rider seemed satisfied, readjusting herself on the wyvern, spring-adorned bow now set across her lap. “And do tell me how she’s doing, won’t you? I would hate to not know about such a darling thing as her.” Kaze gave a nod once more, but it was a more cautious one- he would have to discuss with Kasumi herself before making any decisions on this particular matter.

The rider’s face seemed concerned for just a second, but it was replaced by a smile. “I’m afraid I must be going, what a shame. But do check up on Kasumi, won’t you darling?” Despite her familiar and calm words, as soon as the rider held the reins to the wyvern, Kaze could tell she was just as much an expert as any.

The unfamiliar wings beat away, but he could make out the approaching footsteps clearly- those were more than familiar. He knelt in respect as their owner approached- perhaps here was different, but he still felt the old deference return in the presence of others.

“General Laegjarn.” He greeted the eldest Muspell princess in that way, but this time she did not respond with the usual modesty and urges for him to rise.  
“She’s left.” Laegjarn’s voice was low and frustrated, but after a few moments she knelt as usual, offering for Kaze to rise, which he did.

“That was Loki.” Her words were brief, and there was something a bit tense to them. Kaze had heard the name before- like Laegjarn and her sister, she had worked for King Surtr, whose violent destruction the Order had previously opposed. But unlike the two sisters, and even their father, Loki had not been seen in Askr since the end of the war- always on the opposing side in every rare encounter- it seems perhaps she had taken the side of their new enemy now.

Laegjarn broke the silence, her tone serious but not aggressive. “What did she want from you?” There was a worried shadow in the general’s fierce red eyes, and coupled with the already growing worry for Kasumi, the ninja could not help but feel a bit unease at what exactly had transpired in the Tempest.

“She has joined us during the Tempest, it seems, and has been fighting alongside Kasumi.” Laegjarn’s brows furrowed at the news, one gauntleded hand pressed to her lips in deep and worried thought.

“I see.” Her words broke the silence, and despite her attempt to sound neutral there was still much tension in them. “And how is Kasumi- has she returned from the Tempest as well?”

Kaze felt the worry growing in his chest. “She has…. but it seems something that transpired there has affected her badly.” In an instant Laegjarn’s eyes widened with worry, stopping in her pacing and staring ahead unfocusedly.  
“I was going to see her now-” he said after a moment, and to his relief the general responded with a nod.

Her voice sounded distant and detached. “I’ll be there…. shortly.” Kaze nodded, giving a bow out of formality at his leaving, but before that stopped briefly at the stone-still figure. It was unnatural and unbecoming, but he reached out, giving a gentle pat to the general’s arm- at least it seemed to break her from the daze. Her red eyes had returned to focus, though there was still worry and sadness in them.

“Thank you. It was weak of me-” She stopped, as if catching herself. “Now, Kasumi. Please, see to her. I will be there soon.” She repeated the words, but Laegjarn seemed to be more grounded, more herself- the clever general Kaze had gotten to know, whose orders saved lives at every battle. He could leave with a bit of the worry on his chest lifted.

The Order’s castle was extensive and grand, but in the expansive castle there was a small area that Kasumi greately preferred. It was on her request one day, when she had worked up all of her courage, that the arrangements were made for shared quarters between the small group of other Heroes that she trusted. She had hoped at the best for her new friends’ quarters to be in proximity to her own, but had not expected the end result of her inquiry to be shared quarters for all of them.

It was to those quarters that Kaze headed now, and the memory of the first time they all had lodged there he felt with a pleasant nostalgia. Kasumi, her face flushed with embarassment, asking in a small voice if his wife was alright with this. It could not help but make him chuckle at the situation- he could never bear to court, much less wed another- the sacrifice he had gladly made for the young heir was the only suitable end for him. But maybe in her world he was different.

The ninja stopped at the door, body stiffening before moving skillfully to the side, shrouding himself in the corridor’s shadows. He was not alone.  
“Despite your looks, you are an assassin after all. Impressive, Kaze.” The voice from the opposite side of the hallway was deliberate, but was one he was quite familiar with, even before its owner stepped slowly out of the shadows, her heels clicking on the stone.

Kaze gave a bow in return, also stepping into the light to meet her in front of the door. “The same to you, Ursula.”

The assassin known as the Blue Crow did not waste time on formalities, addressing Kaze with a serious look in her eyes. “I take it you are here for the same reason as myself?”

He gave a nod at her glance to the door, it was clear that they shared the same motivation. “Correct. I was given word that something may have happened during the Tempest.”

Ursula gave a sigh as his words finished. “I can hardly blame the child. Those are a ghastly experience,” she murmured with a low tone. Kaze could recall hearing of a past Tempest regarding the assassin group that Ursula had been a part of in her own world, as well as its enemy there.

After a moment the tome-wielding assassin continued. “She arrived here close to an hour ago, and I have been monitoring the doorway since. Her signs of life within have not faded either.” Ursula’s words were cold in choice, but there was undeniable concern in her tone.

The ninja gave a nod, a grateful look in his eyes. But Ursula seemed unfazed by it. “It is merely the job of an assassin to monitor the lives of others- my choice in this place just happens to be to not take it.” Whatever her way of showing it was, he could tell that the skilled assassin cared for Kasumi as much as any of the others.

A quiet voice from the other side of the door interrupted the bated silence. “Ursula? Kaze? Are you both there?” Kasumi’s voice was hesitant and only barely audible, but both assassins let out their breath at the relieving voice.  
It was Ursula who answered. “Yes, both of us are here. May we enter?” After a tense silence the soft and hesitant affirmative answer came, and it was with relief that the two of them pushed open the door.

The room’s interior was largely the same, save the cot that Kasumi usually used, now bundled with a thick horse blanket that the two could easily recall seeing atop her horse, Zitronnen. The shape under it was clearly the size of the troubadour, whose head peeked from it just a bit.

The light was dim, but it barely hid the dark circles under Kasumi’s eyes, nor the paleness of her blood-drained face. But she still attempted to reply cheerfully to the two assassins she trusted so much.

“H-hey…. sorry about this. J-just a little tired after the Tempest, I guess,” she said with a nervous laugh, hoping they would take no notice of her state. That was not the case, as both drew near, sitting on the bed opposite hers and looking at her concernedly.

Ursula opened her tome, leafing through it with a leisurely air that was beginning to have a relaxing effect on Kasumi. Next to her, Kaze was also silent, but instead had turned his head, staring at nothing in particular. The expression Kasumi knew too well, and it pained her to see that look and to do nothing. But as she tried to move herself forwards, she felt the bitter clamp to her chest, and could only collapse back under the blanket.

“My, you certainly do look tired today, Kasumi.” Ursula’s voice was hard to read, all emotion masked. It was something Kasumi recognized with apprehension, but she forced the instincts away. There was no reason to be scared here- she was safe as long as she did not do anything.

But her eyes lifted up at that particular moment, meeting the cruelly narrowed blue of the merciless Blue Crow. “Perhaps you would like to never awaken, hm?”

The assassin hardly lingered a second, tome open and one hand already growing with magic, before sending it dissipating into the air with a sigh. Her expression had no hint of sadistic amusement, only quiet realization playing upon her lips.

“As I thought, you’re afraid of something.”

The sudden change in the tome assassin’s demeanor made Kaze freeze as well, cautiously lowering himself from the guarding stance in front of Kasumi. Ursula’s actions had caught him by surprise, but his instincts had moved him in an instant to the side of his friend, even before he had finished thinking so. But it dawned on him, as the other assassin closed her tome, what her plan, however cruel, had been.

And that plan had been effective. He could hear a quiet sniffling from behind the blanket, growing slightly louder and less restrained. As he turned to meet Kasumi, he could see her eyes obscured with falling tears, hair a mess and face red as the dark circles beneath her eyes became more and more watered.  
In one clumsy motion Kasumi took the embrace offered to her by the ninja, fingers desperately clawing to his fabric as she let out a cry. Ursula drew nearer as well, and Kasumi’s embrace extended to her as well, minding not her mentions of such clumsy and foolish actions. But despite these words, she as well did not stop Kasumi, nor draw away.

It took some time until Kasumi was able to form words, but she did so, her usual caution slightly lessened from emotion.

“I… I don’t want to see you killed….” That was the first thing either of them could make out, and it was met with looks of wry surprise from the two assassins.

“You do realize who you are saying this to?” Ursula asked, dry humor in her tone despite her lack of a smile.

Kasumi only shook her head, wiping another tear from her cheek. “I know…. but.” Her mouth curled as if trying to find words, but only sobs came out.

Kaze rubbed her back, feeling the sobs ebb as she softly muttered between them. “I miss Lord Izana… I just want to see him again.” Her tone was so painful, and somehow seemed to resonate with his own feelings- ones he would never share and ones he did not deserve to have. Not for the lord he had failed.  
Now the ninja found words failing him, as he tried to find something to say to ease his friend. Promising that that would be soon was impossible- none of them knew what whims their Askran superiors would order for them. And even if they were to see each other, it may be even more painful for Kasumi to have to fight the lord she was so devoted to.

Her next words were soft, but both assassins heard them clearly. “If it was his orders…..” It was as if something clicked for the ninja, and judging by Ursula’s face, she had had the same thought. The recent arrivals and change in attitude from their leaders in this world, the bits and pieces they had heard from the Tempest Trial- if such violent threats were made, he could easily see how it could have been hard for his friend to bear.

It still left Ursula with confusion, even after the realization. How this childish healer trusted her, a trained assassin who had killed countless before, but such resolves of bloodshed from another left her in such a state. But somehow, in this moment to her, it mattered not. Kasumi was clearly at her lowest point- the person she had been glad to fight by the side of, now reduced to cowering prey. It was the sort of sight that would have, had Kasumi been her lord, led to an instant decimation of the pitiful leader. Perhaps it was because they were closer to equals- perhaps that was it. It could not be something as foolish as ‘friendship’, that she knew well.

There was much the two assassins could do, and that they were unparalleled in. They had infiltrated guarded secrets of their own worlds, strategized with impeccable cunning, and slain enemies without the slightest hesitation. But in this moment, there was little they could do. Little, besides being at either side of the shaken healer as she cried out in finally released fear, in the castle that's light held more terror and cruelty than its darkness ever had.


	7. 2.3 Regret and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order advances into the realm of the dead, and mysterious circumstances hound the already emotionally strained Kasumi. Yet somehow, these chance meetings bring more hope than despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one that i don't recommend reading if you like book 3! takes place during the bridal and "fallen" events, and includes some cameos from other heroes! also references to other original character... who will eventually be revealed later
> 
> \- written june 3, 2019

“I want to see Lord Izana again.”

The words escaped before she could stop them, but it wasn’t like her odds of victory were great as she shook of the last remnants of sleep. Her eyes adjusted slowly, blinking in the dim morning of the stable. She’d fallen asleep there again it seemed, and a nudge and soft whinny behind her snapped her out of the tired melancholy.

“Ah- Zitronnen..” The beige horse snorted softly, but didn’t seem irritated in the slightest, if not just a bit more awake than his rider. Kasumi felt a sigh of relief on her lips, wondering for a moment what to say.

“Just… thinking about the past.” That was the truth, after all. “Do you remember Lord Izana too? He was always very kind to us, despite that we weren’t from Izumo.” She couldn’t quite tell, but the horse’s eyes looked soft and understanding. Even if her words weren’t understood, Zitronnen had always been her friend- someone to listen to her troubles when she needed it.

Today was a big day for the Order, after all. More advancements were to be made regarding the invasion of Hel, the realm of the dead. Kasumi had been ordered to join the parties advancing in the morning- though it did calm her just a bit to think she would at least be alongside some of her trusted fellow Heroes. Kaze, as well as Hrid, were to be participating as well.

However, when she arrived at the appointed time, neither of them were anywhere to be found. A sudden worry clenched at her throat- what if……no, that was unthinkable. They had to be safe here, right? But her doubts had grown so much as of late, she almost was inclined to think they would be safer on the unknown battlefield than in Askr, at the will of the commanding officers of the Order.

Of course, all four of them happened to be present, as if to further escalate the anxiousness welling in her chest. She slowed Zitronnen, hands shaking at the reins. Perhaps, if she was lucky, they wouldn’t notice- she could just blend into the crowd when more Heroes arrived….

But luck was not on her side, and she felt her blood run cold when the Summoner turned.

“How are you faring, Kasumi?” Prince Marth’s voice was steady and friendly, a much-needed anchor in the whirlpool of anxiousness that Kasumi felt in her chest. Things had, after all, become a bit better as the rest of the Heroes arrived. There had been only a few in the group, and unfortunately neither the Hoshidan ninja nor the Nifl prince were among them, but fortunately there had been enough for her to make herself scarce among them.

Even the confrontation with the Summoner, as confusing and nerve-wracking as it was, had not been as bad. He had only nodded at her, a finger to his lips as Kasumi met his green eyes as lifeless as a frozen pond. The look confused her, and was almost as terrifying as her nerves- what could those eyes, with that same trapped look that she felt, possibly mean? He had only shown it for a moment, swiftly lowering his head once more as soon as one of the other three had roughly grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

But those worries would have to wait until later, and Kasumi gave a nod to the prince in response. “I- I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” Wait, that sounded rude- especially to a prince. “Uhm, how are you, Prince Marth?” He was quite an exemplary example of one, all things considered- kind and compassionate to his comrades and even enemies, and modest without being dismissive of himself. From what she’d heard, he had had his share of painful experiences- but even those had not destroyed the goodness he displayed.

Yes, he was a good leader- the sort that inspired others to follow him. That was what Kasumi thought as the prince, with a kind but wary smile on his face, addressed the group of heroes. He was a good leader and a good lord- but he was not her lord.

All she could see was darkness. Was this truly the land of the dead? Everything felt fuzzy and unfocused as the colors and shapes started to return, and what she saw she felt she could not put to words.

The sounds, the feelings, everything was the same- save one voice.

She recognized the man’s voice- his pleas growing more and more clear, as if she was drawing nearer to him.

Then she could make out a face- the combination of his ombre hair was like an autumn leaf, cascading down his long bangs and ponytail. But as peaceful of a sight that was, his expression was anything but- eyes almost overflowing with tears as his teeth bared in desperation.

If Kasumi was acting upon logic, she would say she had never seen him before. But there was something more in her chest that felt- that knew otherwise.

“Can you- will you save her?” She recognized the words for a moment, but despite that the sound was muffled in her ears she knew in her heart what they meant. That feeling of overwhelming worry- for a loved one he knew was in dire peril. Kasumi nodded, and the man’s hands felt as warm as a campfire in her own. Her face felt just as warm for that instant.

What had she been doing? Where had she been? Kasumi could not think of it. It was all a blur, but there was a warmth in her chest still. That, and a terribly longing, missing feeling.

Something felt as if it resonated with that here. It was all too clear in her eyes, as if to only conflict with the feelings in her head. Even the sound was too clear, too distinct- from the consistent dripping somewhere in the temple-like room to her own footsteps clacking on the tiled floor.

And before long, another set of footsteps joined her own pacing.

“You’re going to-” She could not keep it in as she saw the white haired man in armor steady his lance, brows furrowing harshly over his cold but shining eyes. She had never seen him before (and something of that sentiment felt familiar) but she felt all too well that this fight he must be preparing for would be his last.

The man froze up, head jolting for just a half second, before returning to his steeled stance in resignation. “Yes. It is what must be.” His voice was bitter, but there was something broken in it as well.

Kasumi felt her hand ball into a fist, eyes turning for a moment to the ground, before returning to the knight in faded teal armor.

“Don’t give in to your fate.” And she said his name clearly, as if it was one all too well known to her.

“Kasumi?”

The troubadour whirled around, dodging an arrow that took off a bit of her jacket’s trim as it grazed past her waist. When she met the Elibean hero’s questioning gaze, Lyn had not even begun to lower her bow arm, the arrow surely meeting its target, as the shout in the distance confirmed.

“Lady Lyn! Is everything alright?” She’d forgotten until now that they must have all separated upon arrival- her thoughts had somehow blurred, as if in a dream. She’d seen something- or done something, but what it was she could not remember, save for a warm, longing, and urgent feeling in her chest.

Lyn nodded, adjusting another arrow in her bow. “Yes, it’s fine. But we could use some help, if you’re able.” The horse rider nodded in the direction behind her, and Kasumi recognized at the gate of something resembling a dam, an unmistakably familiar face.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and the feeling in her chest seemed to confirm it with her. “No problem,” she replied with more confidence than she thought possible. Lyn’s smile was kind and relieved, but she barely noticed it. The only thing in her thoughts was the girl ahead, enveloped in an otherworldly purple aura, with eyes blank and cold.

Somehow, they’d done it. Delthea had not recognized her, nor did Kasumi really expect her to- for some reason. She had not changed much since before, and the cheerful and teasing personality she was accustomed to seeing from the Zofian mage was still chillingly absent. But this was still Delthea- this was still her friend. Kasumi held the girl steadily in one arm, raising the staff with the other as the scrapes and wounds faded from her arms. Delthea did not struggle or resist, but instead stared back blankly, in a way that almost looked confused. But she was safe- for whatever reason she had agreed to follow the Order- the statement made Kasumi’s heart waver in recognition, but the feeling of dread in her chest had subsided to what must be relief- someone’s relief, at least.

Lyn and the others were preparing to leave, and Kasumi had just helped the blank-eyed mage atop Zitronnen in the same preparations. But something stopped her.

“Sorry about this, Delthea,” Kasumi said in an apologetic tone to the seated mage behind her. But Delthea’s answer was steady and monotone, with no sign of disapproval.

“It matters not. Do what you will.” An unnervingly cruel chuckle passed her lips, so unlike the cheerful Delthea she knew, who at her most cruel would do only a harmless prank. “I’ll kill whoever gets in your- our way.”

“Uh, Lady Lyn?” The Sacaean lord turned around from atop her horse, but her confused look was replaced with one of realization. “There’s something I still need to do. I’ll catch up in a bit.” Ordinarily the determined tone, especially from herself, would have left Kasumi in shock, but somehow it did not even occur to her now to feel anything of the sort.

Lyn nodded, her expression a bit hesitant, but her eyes shone with respect as they met Kasumi’s. “Very well. Take care, Miss Kasumi. And let us know if you need any help.”

Somehow, it never occured to Kasumi to look back as she rode further into the darkness.

The hall of the wedding banquet was pristine, and despite the battles the only stains on the white carpets were from spilled wine and cake. Kasumi wondered, with a slightly morbid grin, if this had upset the bloodthirsty side of the possessed young mage, but Delthea at the most seemed disinterested, playing with a fallen flower with the tip of her boot, the flowers at her head sliding just a bit forward on her bangs.

Kasumi, on the other hand, had changed into more than just flowers. Someone from that same late spring festival town remembered her from the previous year, and had insisted she try on the same wedding ballgown once more. Delthea would have laughed, had she had full control of herself, but even in her heart wrenching state it did bring a bit of relief to Kasumi’s heart to see her, for half a second, suppress a chuckle behind her Death tome.

From then on, they had ended up in fight after fight- it was, after all, a festival of competition. And somehow, Kasumi could not shake the feeling of someone with ombre hair there previously- but it all felt like a faded dream, and anything besides that she could not recall.

“Wait, is that-?” The voice was familiar, and Kasumi turned in surprise, the sight before her nearly making the long-restrained tears fall in an instant. Standing a ways away were none other than Prince Marth and his fiancee, Princess Caeda, dressed in the same white ceremonial clothing as herself.

Caeda approached, her long white gown billowing as she rain. “Miss Kasumi, is it?” There was a gentle and kind look in her eyes, and though Kasumi had barely met the Talys princess, even within Askr, she could see how the young woman inspired others, much like her fiancee did.

When Kasumi nodded, the princess gave a relieved smile. “Thank goodness… we were all worried about you when you did not return.” Her eyes were downcast for a moment, and Kasumi could not help feeling bad at the pained look on her face- they had barely even seen each other, but that the princess cared so much about even such an unknown member of their company- it left her quite surprised. But it was not a bad surprise in the slightest.

“Sorry for worrying you.” Kasumi’s words were genuine as she gave a low bow, fingers clenching at her stand-turned-lance. “I.. just ended up here after-”

The hoofbeats had stopped as Marth approached, carefully descending from his horse to Caeda’s side, and the expressions on both of them were understanding, not reproachful in the least despite their evident worry.

“It’s alright,” the prince replied in an understanding tone. “The nature of battle can lead to separation,” he continued, and Kasumi could hear an all too clear melancholy in those words. “What’s important is you’re alright.” Caeda nodded in agreement, and Kasumi allowed herself a small smile in return.

“We also heard from Lady Lyndis of your help in the battle,” Caeda added, and at the familiar name Kasumi’s eyes widened with sudden worry. “She’s fine, as are the others in her group- your healing aided them with avoiding serious injuries.” The words of praise made Kasumi relax just a bit.

But she was by far most relaxed when the Altean couple had led the way back- somehow the nervousness about returning to Askr faded away in that moment, her only desire to see everyone again.

The light was bright from the portal, and it made her think of another time. When the light cleared, he’d be standing there- her lord, complete with his dazzlingly groomed white hair and a relaxed smile. At the opposite side from where she would stand was the grinning dojo head, fluffy brown hair and sharp toothed smile as bright as morning light. Kasumi raised a hand to her brow as the light grew, and those familiar images faded- she knew in that instant that they would not await her when the light cleared.

What did await, she ran towards with tears in her eyes. They had all gathered, it seemed. The purple haired assassin had an indifferent look on her face, but she stood far too readily and smiled just enough to not mask a positive feeling. The ninja opposite her as well, despite his usual calmness, did not even try to hide the light in his eyes. Even the hooded dragon seemed to tilt her head curiously, her eyes shining just a bit more lively. The mage at her side pulled at the hem of her cloak, unlike the others fully displaying her feelings as she ran forward to meet Kasumi, throwing her arms around the healer’s waist.

When the tears had cleared once more, she could see all their faces around her- the people she had grown to care so much for, here in this new world. And two sets of hands at her back as well- two smiles, both beautiful and calming. Laegjarn’s expression was of overwhelming relief, the kind look in her eyes bringing even more tears to Kasumi. Hrid had melted just slightly from his serious look, instead closing his eyes as his arm reached Kasumi’s shoulder, giving a squeeze as if to confirm she was real.

At her back, a small hand tugged at her cloak, and the Delthea from that world squeezed her way to Kasumi’s side. Her eyes were still emotionless, but her hands gripped the healer’s coat tightly, cold body pressed to Kasumi’s side.

The feeling from those surrounding her was an overwhelming warmth, and one Kasumi would not forget for a long time.


	8. 2.4 Priest of the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laegjarn seeks answers to Kasumi’s worries along with her own. The suggestion for them is shocking, but even moreso its source- a mysterious Askran man called the Red Priest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another appearance by an orginal character- Arle, a priest (infantry healer) of Askr. his backstory and role will be expanded on, but this is his real first impression appearance. this also is meant to tie in and explain in the universe of this story about summer Laegjarn (and Laevetain) and summer Ursula. like the new years variants of the former and Hrid, it's slightly different from canon, as there's only one of them that exists, they just have multiple outfits (other characters besides the mains here are the same as canon, with it being multiple universe versions of the same character. the only exception is delthea and "fallen" delthea, who are two separate people)
> 
> -written july 14, 2019

Time had passed swiftly as the last chills of winter dissipated, heralding the arrival of spring. The only place that severe coldness remained, perhaps, was in the expression of the healer. It concerned Laegjarn to see Kasumi like this, her eyes burdened with some inner torment no matter how hard she tried to smile cheerfully. The Muspell general was not unversed in hiding emotions, and it was all too clear that this was what her trusted comrade was doing.

In truth, it seemed to be worrying the entire small group. They all tried their best to hide it, but it was apparent on their faces. Any mention of Kasumi would dim the spark in their eyes with a somber air, as if worried about the state of the healer. She herself was with them less and less, and though Ursula had reported her to have been sleeping in the stable with her mount, Zitronnen, it still brought a cloud of worry over the whole group. What could have happened to Kasumi specifically- what could have brought about this sadness and worry?

Part of it Laegjarn could understand, from what she had learned of Kasumi’s past and the lord she cared about and was unable to save the life of. That sort of thing had never been anything to trouble her- her only lord was King Surtr, her father, the unquenchable flame that would ruthlessly strike her down far before he himself was killed. Everything was to protect the life of Laevatein, her sister- but the two of them were on more equal footing than Kasumi and her lord. But she understood that desperate feeling and wanting to do anything to save the life of another. And it crossed her mind that perhaps Laevatein had felt the same hopelessness as Kasumi, during that period of time when her life had faded.

But if this did play a role in Kasumi’s struggles, it was not the only thing. Something recently must have instigated it. Kasumi was not the sort of person to get worried over nothing, after all. And to let the others know and see her like this without trying to hide it, it must be something very bad.

She sought answers first, as suggested by Delthea, with the man from the same world as Kasumi. But when Kaze had had nothing more to share, he joined them in asking the others from his and Kasumi’s world- though in his timeline he was not close to Kasumi, perhaps there was another that had been. But no matter who they went to, Nohrian or Hoshidan, royalty or retainer, no one knew anything more on the history or troubles of the Izumo living healer. Even when they asked the dojo head who had once served under the same lord, he only fell silent, the bushy brown hair hiding one eye but not the resigned and mournful look on his face.

Weeks turned to months, and the life of those conscripted to the Order of Heroes went on- the warriors were eventually ordered to head to the battle their leaders sought in the Realm of the Dead. Kasumi was among them.

It did put Laegjarn at some ease to know that she at least wouldn’t be alone- Hrid and Kaze were also to play a role in the advancing battles. But that was only a slight relief- Kasumi’s distraught state had barely changed over the months. Of course, Laegjarn and the others had done everything they could think of to be there for their friend and comrade, and it was not as if Kasumi was not grateful for it, but even her relieved smiles and kind looks had something cold and hurt still behind them.

Perhaps that last look the troubadour gave her still haunted her, as Laegjarn found herself unable to sit still in the castle fortress of the Order after the advancing army had left. Her feet and heart drew her away from any staircase she knew would pass the barracks of their group- seeing it like that, with the worry for Kasumi already eating at her, would only make things worse. She could not afford it- would not let herself break down as well. She was someone who had once been a general of the cruel and merciless Kingdom of Flame- she could at the very least try to uphold that for the sake of the others. After all, she thought with perhaps a bit of wistfulness, it was not as if she was anywhere as kind or strong as those royal children who led the Order. She could never be like them.

The sights had changed as Laegjarn left the castle, but she hardly noticed it. Any rational thoughts had been put aside with the emotions she struggled to hide around the others- the worries a general and strategist should not have. But here, the others were nowhere to be seen.

Why was she brought back? She had chosen to die, after all- she would gladly do so if it meant the safety of Laevetain. The others hadn’t made that choice- their lives had been ripped from them forcibly. All her elder siblings, all the people in Muspell and Nifl, even the queen and eldest heir of the latter, and the younger sibling of her fellow general- they had done nothing to deserve their deaths.

And what good was she now? There were others- many others, stronger and braver and kinder than herself- ones who would surely be able to help Kasumi had their positions been reversed. The commanding officers of the Order most of all- they were always spoken of by everyone save the Summoner with such reverence and respect, they must be worthy of it. Compared to them, she was nothing. She was used to such harsh thoughts, but somehow they cut deeper now.

When she looked up, there was a sight that somehow put the worries aside like a shocking gust of winter air. A ways away, just barely visible in the morning fog, was a figure. Red hair billowed loosely, but it was not in a familiar shape of any of the Order’s occupants. The figure’s clothing as well was a shocking white, unlike anything Laegjarn had seen worn by the Order. And yet, there was something familiar about the gold trim…

She could hear soft footsteps behind her, and by the sound the identity of their owner was no surprise. However, why and how her younger sister had followed her here was.

“Laegjarn.” The younger swordswoman’s reply was curt as always, but she stayed close to her elder sister, hand already clenched around the hilt of her blade that shared her name. “You left the castle, and I followed.”  
Somehow the company made something in Laegjarn’s heart relax, and she felt a smile cross her face- a feeling that was most welcome. “Thank you, Laevetain.” It took only a nod, and somehow the feeling seemed nostalgic of the days the two had served under the banner of Muspell. In cautious synchronicity the two advanced through the mist in the direction of the redhead.

“Such caution. Of course, as to be expected of Muspell generals.” His voice was clear and cool, sounding rational and unfazed. There was a smile on his lips as red eyes looked the duo over, but it seemed more out of politeness than any genuine happiness or even amusement. Something about him seemed to radiate an urge for caution, but there was also an impression of resonating mourning- a feeling that Laegjarn was taken slightly by surprise.  
She echoed the politeness in her reply, as she and her sister stopped their advance. “Former Muspell generals, excuse us.” She bowed her head slightly at the stranger, but before she could continue with her question, he answered it.

“How did I know? Well, if not for the emblems on your armor, the advancing techniques make it all too clear. Though there is some change, most of your strategic technique resembles that practiced for thousands of years.” He tilted his head, red asymmetrical bangs falling as his lips curved into a thoughtful look. “Judging by your headresses, I would guess that both of you are of the Muspell dragon’s royal blood… forgive me, I have hardly had reason to keep up with the recent bloodline past the first century.” His words seemed disinterested, but gesture seemed to impatiently suggest Laegjarn to speak.

Laevetain gripped the sword and looked up at her sister, who could see the start of annoyance in her eyes. But she only shook her head- so far, this stranger was not a threat- and now they had no reason to cut him down.  
“I am Laegjarn, and this is Laevetain.” Her words were clear and serious, but they were met only by silence. “And…” The man barely moved, as if only now registering that his own introduction was necessary.

“Red Priest- second Red Priest of Askr. Not that it means anything to this kingdom anymore. I guess ‘Arle’ will suffice.” His tone was striking- pride and respect, followed by bitterness, then ending with a dry disinterest. The title somehow explained his appearance, from the long red hair to the priestly robes reminiscent of Askran royal uniforms.

“Sir Arle,” Laegjarn repeated, more out of politeness and loss for words than anything. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He only waved a hand in response with the same disinterest.

“Yeah, I suppose same for me. At least I know something more about modern Muspell strategy now- even if it is kinda boring.” Laegjarn tried not to take the harsh words to heart.

But Laevetain acted quicker, instantly drawing her sword to the side of Arle’s throat. Her eyes fixed on the taller priest before Laegjarn could say or do anything in response, and the younger general’s expression was unmoving even if she had.

“Take that back. Whoever you are, I will not have you insult my sister.” Her words were as serious as always, but there was a spark of rage in her eyes. And as Laegjarn looked at her, the feeling in her gut seemed to only get heavier. It was not directed at Laevetain but rather herself.

Arle seemed surprisingly unresponsive, even with the sword pointed at his neck. He only adjusted his long red hair slightly, glancing at the curved blade before back at the duo.

“I take back what I said. My intention was never to insult your sister.” His voice was still the same unreadable tone, but there was nothing mocking nor scared about it- it did sound genuine, enough for Laevetain to slowly lower the sword, though the daggers in her glare were still fixed on Arle.  
“And your sword is most fascinating to view up close. I must honestly detract my statement entirely. This has been a bit interesting.”

He turned to leave, white coat swishing in the slight breeze, and Laegjarn’s voice surprised herself.

“Wait.” Why had she called out- what could he possibly know that could help her? But at the same time, she could not stop herself from asking. It may be her only chance, the mysterious priest could have some information about a way to help Kasumi. He seemed to have knowledge of the Order, and in all honesty, seemed to know even more than that.

Arle stopped, not even looking behind him. “If you seek answers, I suggest that you investigate the Askran beaches. As the seasons change, an opportunity should present itself.” And with that, the mysterious priest, his white coat and red hair as well, vanished into the misty Askran morning.

Behind the Muspell duo, the sharp eyes of an assassin had seen it all. So the beaches were where some secrets could lie. Even besides her value of perfection, the Blue Crow had hardly been able to accept it- that powerless feeling that haunted her since the day Kasumi had confided in her. Well, no matter. It seemed the new mission had presented it to herself- what with the priest, Arle, speaking in a voice just loud enough to be heard from her distance. He was another point of inquiry, but her investigation of the Askran priest would have to wait- after all, this promising source for helping improve Kasumi’s life was much more important than ending the odd man’s.


	9. 2.5 Shadowed Consortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three assassins from different worlds cross paths, and though their aims may differ, they all have a few things in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another big spoiler one! especially relevant for fe 2/12 and fe16! some for 15 and 14 but not as much.  
> kaze isn't necessarily an assassin specifically by trade per se, but he recognizes there is some dirty work as part of being a ninja, and though he feels a bit out of place he doesn't hold anything against ursula or the others. this little group may expand, depending on which characters are added to the game in the future.
> 
> -written 8-6 to 8-9, 2019

1\. Clarisse  
It was just like before. She could feel the warmth of blood pooling around her, doubtless from the sword wound. How was she to have known that damn enemy could counter her arrows like that? The others were too far away to help, that was certain, and even if they weren’t there were much too many surviving enemies still out for blood. No, she was a goner this time. But unlike that time so long ago, there was no one else around- she was truly alone.

The Archanean assassins had arrived in the service of the Order, one after another- herself and Legion first, and many months later Reese- or rather Katarina, as she called herself now. Not that Clarisse cared anything of her- there was nothing between them, silly promises they made as children aside. She’d said that countless times, and thought it countless more, but now she couldn’t bring herself to even picture the older girl’s face. She was almost grateful for the blood at her face, for it was not just that blood that stained the edges of her eyes now.

At last she felt her eyes droop, what little strength she had left in her fingers fading more and more, despite how she clutched at the bow in her hands. Well, at least now she’d be free of that silly contract….

“Hey, can you hear me?”  
She could feel it, somewhere, numbly spreading through her entire battered body- the unmistakable healing magic. Was it really- had she- had she taken pity on her own miserable failures? Was she given a second chance?  
It wasn’t like her hopes were that high, but when she opened her eyes what little she had was crushed. The woman in front of her could not be any less familiar- she looked puny and weak, and that look she had reminded Clarisse of Reese- far too much for her liking. But she barely had the strength to grunt in displeasure, much less wrinkle her nose at the healer.  
But whatever she had done seemed to have caught her interest, as the healer’s face changed to concern- again, such a sickening look. “Oh no, you look even worse. Did the wound open up again?”  
Clarisse ignored the worried chatter- she felt too exhausted to chase the woman away, but her eyes had the strength to scan their surroundings- the same battlefield as before, but too quiet to be the midst of a battle. “We’re still here…?” She wondered aloud, mostly to herself. But the annoying healer had heard, and replied with that same uncertain tone.  
“W-well, yes! But don’t worry, the fighting is over. The others were able to take care of our remaining enemies, and someone said you went in this direction when I arrived with the reinforcements, so-” Her explanation suddenly stopped, and her eyes clouded with something Clarisse couldn’t quite pin down. When she did continue it was in a softer tone. “I’m just glad I wasn’t too late.” Somehow even the harsh sniper couldn’t think of an annoyed response.  
It was quiet for a moment, and maybe, just maybe, Clarisse didn’t quite hate this. The healer’s magic was still gently but steadily healing her, and even the pain from earlier bruises and scrapes seemed to be dissipating. It was relaxing- almost.  
“Ah- I’m sorry for my rudeness.” The healer’s voice shattered the silence, but somehow Clarisse found her tone less annoying than initially- just a tiny bit less. “I’m Kasumi of Izumo, just another employed by the Order of Heroes. Your name is Clarisse, is it not?” The sniper mustered the strength to nod her head an inch, almost grateful an introduction wasn’t necessary.  
They spoke for a while longer- or mostly Kasumi did- of the results of the battle (a closely won victory, and her talk of Clarisse’s own efforts being a key in gaining it did make her chest puff weakly with pride), of the current activities of the Order (at which subject Kasumi’s disinterested tone happened to catch the archer’s interest- she’d have guessed a cheerful goody-two-shoes like this healer would be all peachy with them), and on whatever else came to mind for Kasumi. It may have been, under any other circumstances, an infuriating and terribly boring conversation, but at the moment Clarisse could still feel her bones and wounds healing, and it allowed for that necessary time for her to recover.  
When at last she could stand, she did, stretching as much as she could without feeling a jolt of pain return. It would surely still take some time to recover completely, but even she had to admit it was better than the alternative- she didn’t dare look back at that expansive bloodstain on the ground where she had lain.  
Kasumi seemed to struggle to her feet after her, and for a brief moment the thought of the danger a healer faced flashed through the assassin’s mind. Her hand reached out before she could stop herself, and she was filled with horror as Kasumi took it, steadying herself on her feet.  
At least it was brief, as Kasumi let go, letting Clarisse return to crossing her arms- no way was she letting herself try something so ridiculous again. No, she’d be safe- not even take a glance at that weirdo healer.  
“Let’s… keep that between us…” Kasumi’s voice was quiet, and was that embarassment she heard as well? It sparked the sniper’s curiosity, but she stopped herself (barely) from looking back at the healer. “I’ve been such a burden lately…. but I want to figure it out on my own.” There was something once more unplaceable in her tone, and this time Clarisse couldn’t help but turn. Kasumi looked as flimsy and weak as before, sure, but something in her eyes was the farthest from that- it was a look of pain and sympathy, but also unwavering determination and resolve.  
For a moment Clarisse was lost for words. But she found them soon enough, giving a nod as a smirk crossed her lips. “Sure. But you owe me for it.” Something in her felt just a bit more relaxed. “Guess that makes us even now.”

2\. Kronya  
The imposing figure cut a remarkable silhouette against the sunset-lit windows of the concert hall. The dusky sun seemed to compliment the dragon god’s eyes, which stared at Kasumi, stern and unwavering. It was a while until she found her voice to reply.  
“…Lord Duma!” ‘Lord’, was that proper? He was, after all, considered a god in Valentia- or so she’d heard from the others. Maybe she should bow too, just to be sure? To say she wasn’t worried would be a lie- sure, there were deities among the heroes contracted to the Order, but it wasn’t as if seeing them was a day-to-day occurrence. And besides, she’d heard bits and pieces about the Valentian dragons in particular- enough to not ever want to mess with them.  
“Child of a foreign land. There is no need to grovel.” The rumbling greeting was surprisingly- not as damning as she expected? Perhaps her reply had not been as rude as she feared, for the imposing dragon held out a hand to stop her. “You have done a service to those who bear my nation’s inheritance,” he continued, but now it was a new feeling of shock that twisted at Kasumi’s gut. What could that mean? ‘Inheritance’? ‘Service’? What service? She had no idea, but the feeling of apprehension only escalated more and more every second.  
It grew to a peak as the dragon god’s hand shifted, from a halting motion to an extended and offering one. And then, as if the windows behind them had instantly exploded in light, everything was lost from view.

Duma had seen many things in his long existence, and in truth, the odd reactions of the one-time guard to his country’s heirs were worth no more surprise than a raised eyebrow. But still the scene unfolded, and the reaction was appropriate. The mortal’s reaction initially was nothing more or less than he would expect from an average one, but as soon as he had extended his hand the change in behaviors became clear. The woman’s face blanched in an instant, dark eyes clouding over, as if she was no longer in this world. She remained that way for no longer than a moment, but just as soon as the look appeared it vanished, leaving only her eyes full of terror and a terribly shocked look on her face.  
Duma did not expect a reply, but the response was intriguing, if only a bit. Perhaps the rumors of this mortal- this “Hero” being touched by an unknown power were true. The thought was all that remained, however, as the one that it regarded had hastily made her way somewhere else. It was not out of fear of himself, but something else- a drive of some kind.

In retrospect Kasumi felt a little bad for the dragon god and her regretful behavior- he didn’t deserve that ridiculous horrorstruck look she had surely given him- after all, he was not the one it was directed at. But who it was, she could not say. In the burst of light, she saw something- a hand extended, cruelly, and something else- she could not remember it with any clarity, but it made her heart heavy to even think of it. It was a fear of death- of someone’s cruel demise, that she could be certain.  
The Summoner had reached an accord with some new Hero, she had heard, and was currently escorting them to the castle from the battlegrounds they had met as enemies. Lately such procedures interested Kasumi very little, but she still found herself heading in that direction. Something in her chest felt tight, a sort of apprehensive dread- but considering how her mood had tended lately it was little surprise.  
What was surprising, however, was the face that awaited her beside the Summoner- one she recognized not from a smile, but a twisted and pained look of death.

3\. The Blue Crow’s Plan  
The knife was carefully aimed, but it did not seem like the sort meant for throwing, as with the sacrifice of an albeit nearly worn-out tome, Ursula ceased its trajectory with ease. No doubt there was one nearby who had thrown it. Well, she had always suspected that there was at least a few in this Order organization that must not be too loyal to the Summoner, despite the contracts that bound them all. But in this case, their target was not that person.

Kasumi continued her walk to the stables, completely oblivious to what had just occurred in her vicinity. She stopped, as if noticing something, but Ursula was far too skilled in stealth to let herself be detected, and after a moment the healer shrugged it off, continuing to the stables.  
Once the door was closed with Kasumi inside, too far away to hear or take any note, Ursula turned her gaze sternly to the direction the dagger had come from. If its wielder would not make themselves known, she could still easily eliminate them. But that was not the case, as the still unfamiliar face of the red haired woman came into view, the shadows obscuring her from the small grove of trees slowly fading to the midday sun.  
“You.” The woman’s voice was slow and deliberate, dripping with scorn. “Why’d you get in the way of my target?”  
Ursula tossed the now useless tome aside, dagger still embedded within it, instead opening her usual one. Even in the daylight, her face was obscured by the magic emanating from it, as well as the shade of the smattering of trees she stood beneath. “What business do you have with ending her life?” Her own voice was calculated, but the days she would have proceeded by slinging spells before hearing the assassin’s reasons were past.  
The woman- Kronya, she thought was her name- scoffed, glancing at the stable with a look of disgust before her eyes drifted away. “Like I should answer you.” It did not change Ursula’s stance, however, and something told the Blue Crow that it may not be long before her latest prey relented.  
Finally, the Fodlan assassin sighed, crossing her arms. “I don’t need a reason to want to kill any of you pathetic Hero scum, but…. her in particular. Always standing in front of my kills. Always asking how I am, if I’m not hurt.” Ursula studied the woman’s face- that frustrated look would otherwise have been delightful to see on an opponent, but there was something familiar about it. “And that look… just that look makes me want to cut out that worm’s eyes!” She gripped the dagger in her hands tightly, and Ursula felt her own spell hand twitch- why, she dared not ponder. Something like friendship- she’d told Kasumi before that she had no interest in it, and the healer had been fine with her answer. And that was how it should stay.  
Something was bothering Kasumi, that much was sure- something serious. But Kasumi was not the only one bothered- not just within their little usual group, and not within the Order as a whole. No matter how alone that healer may think she stood, she was not the only one in unrest within the Order.  
As she thought on it, the silence was broken by Kronya’s sigh- a defeated and frustrated tone. “Not that there’s anything I can do about it now, thanks to someone.” Her tone was biting at Ursula, but the assassin barely noticed. “Guess I’ll have to wait for another chance.”  
A smile crossed the shadowed face of the Blue Crow, the spark of an idea. Maybe the chance that Kronya desired would arrive sooner than she thought.

4\. Kaze the Negotiator  
He should be dead- he’d always been sure of that. Yet here he was: Kaze, the ninja of Hoshido, brother to Saizo the Fifth and most regrettably the one who had caused the death of the Hoshidan king due to his inaction. But he was not any of that now- he was many things he would have never considered in that life he lived before. He was one who lent an ear and his daggers in the service of crown royalty, and despite their status was always treated with kindness and respect. He was someone who was a friend- a trusted comrade.  
And now he stood in the dimly lit room, back to the door, as the three female assassins stared down each other with looks that could kill.  
Sure, as a ninja, he had experience in espionage, and would, if the circumstances forced him to, take a life without hesitation. But for him, it was something he was still inexperienced in, and weighed heavy on his mind, even if he did not- could not show it. It was not self-imposed virtue that made him different from Ursula and the others, but rather skill. He was nowhere near the same person as one of the elite assassins who had threatened an entire continent from the shadows. Nor did he wish to be. But that was his path and Ursula’s paths, and the more time he spent around Kasumi and the others, the more he was sure in the conviction that neither way was right or wrong, but simply their own paths.  
“I’ll just go… watch the door.” His voice was undertone, but cut through the silence unhindered. Even when he exited the door, it was clear that none of the other three were going to budge an inch.

Watching the door, Kaze soon found, was a much more engrossing task than he had at first guessed. Almost as soon as he had assumed the post, a passing group of heroes had led to a discussion with the Order’s royal commanders on the conversation behind the door, as well as its occupants. He did have to concede that Ursula, when she had first told him of the purpose of that day’s meeting, had made a very good point- the skills of those meant to serve from the shadows are quite different, if not openly opposite, the goals and skills of many of the Order’s other occupants. There were those among their number- children who hadn’t yet dirtied their hands with the blood of others- and should never have to, he thought.  
So with that feeling cemented in his thoughts, he continued the conversation- as heated and strained as it got- until the four, even the Summoner, whose eyes had wandered the whole time in a certain unplaceable manner, clearly troubled by more things than he’d ever care to let on.  
He felt a twinge of empathy at the back of the departing Summoner from another world, but the white coated young man soon disappeared from view, and his attention was also turned- this time to the sound of the door finally opening. Into the midday sun- the ghastly light of day- stepped the Blue Crow herself. Her expression was an uncommonly serene one, and her eyes met Kaze decisively with a nod.

“Keeping guard?” She gave something like the start of a chuckle. “Acceptable. It would have gone much less smoothly had we been interrupted.” Kaze’s eyes showed no sign of changing despite a slight movement scanning the doorway, but she could not help but find his tightening grip on the dagger amusing- no doubt spurned by his noticing.  
“Oh, are you concerned?” He was a ninja- a master of stealth and espionage in his own right, and never shirked from that, but his steadfast morals always amused her. How he could have so much compassion towards others despite the occupation that they shared- if nothing else it was an amusing notion.  
She gave another small chuckle before replying, wondering idly how long she could sustain this tension for. ” You needn’t be. We have… come to an agreement, after all.” His brow twitched, shoulders stiffening in a defensive pose.  
And as if to reinforce that, the other two assassins stepped out of the dark room after her.  
“Ugh, back to spending more time with those annoying Heroes.” Kronya’s voice was sarcastic, but clearly relieved of some of the uneasy tension from earlier. Even her posture was more relaxed as she boredly played with the hilt of her knife. “Now, that fight you mentioned, on the other hand-” she added, a sadistic glint in her visible eye as she glanced to Ursula, at which the assassin just gave a knowing smile and wink.  
“What about you, Clarisse? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Ursula’s voice was soft towards the sniper, but with a knowing shadow to it. The blonde archer gripped her bow at the greeting, eyes widening slightly before returning to her usual indifferent look.  
“N-not that I care, but…” She trailed off, adjusting her hold on the bow before one hand slipped through a stray lock of hair in a way that exposed any feelings she had tried to hide in silence. Her composure had changed as well- like Kronya she had relaxed, with something else a bit less like a hardened assassin and more like any other young person happy to have company. “…It’ll be nice working with you… I guess.” Her voice was quiet and reluctant, but with an unmistakably genuine tone.  
Ursula smiled, giving a small but decisive nod. “Then it’s settled. We’ll meet at the next battle. I must admit, it is nice to be in the company of such…. individuals with shared talents.” Her eyes scanned over the two she had been talking with previously- convincing them had been easier than it seemed. Kronya may be impulsive, but she was honest with her desires to the point of being too transparent in them- perhaps in exchange for her evident talent in disguises. Clarisse was almost the opposite, clearly still struggling with acknowledging her own feelings and desires. But the stress and turmoil from this somehow came out in her skill with the bow- a deadly and vindictive arrow that never failed to torment its target. They would certainly be interesting to work with in the upcoming battle.  
Her eyes met Kaze once more, the other two dissipating to return to whatever tasks they had been doing prior- she was not as foolish enough to think them all ‘friends’ as some of the Heroes did, nor would she ever want to be that foolish. “Of course, including you as well.”  
This time, the ninja was not able to hide surprise from his face, and gave a clearly surprised look. In response Ursula simply continued, secretly enjoying the shocked look that had graced his face. “Yes, of course. We already have experience fighting together often, do we not?”  
“Besides, despite our differences, there is much benefit from your stealth.” Even despite the enjoyment she gained from the ninja’s reactions to her words and teasing, there was something comfortable about talking with him-perhaps it was the close company that they both kept with the rest of the group sharing that area of the barracks- despite the overflowing dissimilarities within them, there was something they seemed to all share when together. And despite her value of perfection- the perfection Lady Sonia exemplified- there was something Ursula had come to value from Kasumi and the others as well.  
She turned to leave, but Kaze’s voice stopped her. “Ursula- I must apologize.”  
“Why for?” She turned over her shoulder, a cruelly teasing look in her eyes- one less like a crow and more like a cat about to pounce at any moment. “Are you going to confess that someone was actually eavesdropping on our earlier meeting?”  
He shook his head hastily. “No, nothing of the sort.” The comment, though spoken teasingly, was not without merit- there had been quite a bit of such as of late, after all. “I wanted to apologize for my mistrust of you. Even though we have been acquainted for quite some time, I still often feel wary around you.” He spoke it honestly, but with a twinge of regret- as if these facts somehow caused him pain. “Despite that you have given no reasons-“  
Ursula moved swiftly but smoothly, tilting the ninja’s chin up with the spine of her tome. “I am the Black Fang’s elite.” The old title, though one that had little meaning in this world, somehow sparked an old exhilarating feeling in her chest. “You should do well to remember that that is more than enough reason.” His breath had stopped- poor man, she thought with a smirk, pulling the tome away as she folded her arms. Teasing anyone within the group was always a pleasure, but to do so to one of the most composed was a special treat she intended to savor.

“In short, don’t worry on it, Kaze.” The ninja looked up, his stance resumed immediately- he had trained his whole life, even such an unexpected advance could only faze him for a moment (though, he was glad it was not on the battlefield all the same). The assassin continued, the same cold glint in her eyes. “A lack of trust is the opposite of a weakness.”  
Even as the assassin left, he could not help feeling something a bit warm. She said she did not trust them, nor care at all- he did not doubt the cold and hardened perspective of an assassin- but there were plenty of others in the Order that would make powerful allies. She could have approached any of them, even her former allies within the Elibean Black Fang. However, the ones that had been in the meeting before were different- perhaps a bit like he had been when he first arrived in Askr. There was nothing he knew of this world, and nothing left for him in his former one- and somehow meeting Kasumi and the others had changed that, it had given him the future he had never been able to see before.  
Perhaps an assassin could not trust easily or at all, but he would, if he had not also been one, be inclined to call that notion by that name.


	10. 2.6 Act III Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with the Kingdom of the Dead is over, but there is one more question Kasumi must answer- even if it hurts her more than she can predict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of part 2! again, it's a skip if you like the main characters of the game or book 3 as a whole!  
> also of note is that Loki that appears is, as every other hero (besides a few specifically) a separate one than the Easter event Loki from earlier! It'll be explained more in a later chapter, but essentially the Loki here is the story's npc, different from the playable one but posing as her.  
> this one's also a little more sad (not in a character death way, but in an emotional state related way) so warning for that  
> -written nov 7, 2019

The group had barely rested for long, even after the last of the generals’ demise. The words of their commanding ruler were to press forward, so press forward they did. And with every step, Kasumi felt her body clench more and more- not from any outward influence but something much more important within.

Whenever the rulers spoke she felt her fists ball once more. Did they know how many had been sacrificed and were being sacrificed for them? For their goal of killing and death to any who would get in their way? They had all claimed to want peace, but jumped at the moment’s opportunity to kill or invade. Was it for glory? For revenge? She did not know, nor wished to. She’d never had to know this feeling before, back in Izumo.

But that was then, and now was now. No matter what they learned of the personal horrors committed by the ruler of this land, it was no excuse to just mindlessly crave bloodshed. She could not stand by without saying anything any longer, and for the first time, began to clear her throat to address the royal trio, whose backs were facing her.

All that came of her voice was a surprised sound; a hand cooly and deliberately placed on hers made any resolve of words fade away to a squeak. The owner of that hand smirked at her, but Loki’s eyes were knowing- as if she could tell exactly what Kasumi was going to say.

“Oh look, dear!” Loki’s voice was sweet, but Kasumi had known her enough to know that something unknown and deadly lurked within the sweetness as well. “Your wrist… I’ll heal it right away, sweetie.” Even through her gloves she could feel Loki’s grip become vice-like and unmoving, stopping any attempts she would have even thought about making to speak her words from before.

“But that won’t do either. You’re all worn out from your injury, too.” Her expression looked a sympathetic pout, but the wink she quickly gave Kasumi let on her true intent. “Would you three be dears and let us rest for this one?” She turned around with a coy smile, but the three she was addressing were nowhere to be seen- only the army of heroes behind them, which was already at its tail end.

“They didn’t seem to have a problem,” replied one dagger user with a shrug- Kasumi had barely seen him around but something told her his name was Matthew. “And you’re hurt, so you’d better rest anyways. We’ll make do somehow!” His voice was laidback but confident, and even though the sympathy was for Loki’s ploy, it still set something in Kasumi a bit more at ease.

That had been before the final battle. With some luck none of her close companions were the ones who were called away to fight in the depths of Hel, so Kasumi remained at Loki’s side as the sorceress scrutinized her- looking for injuries, she would say, but there was something uncanny about her look. However, it had been barely a moment before a few of the other remaining healers had arrived, distancing Kasumi from the former Muspell general, and it was only at that point Kasumi felt as if she could breathe again.

She made small talk with the healers, they were always sociable and kind when their paths happened to cross. The pink haired Elibean cleric she had barely seen before, but she spoke with such confidence despite her whimsical requests that Kasumi couldn’t help but smile. The Nohrian queen also gave a soft chuckle, and Kasumi could not help wondering if even in her world they could have become friends- Lady Camilla, no matter her garb and position, had always been respectful and even kind, and the regal one that had joined recently was no exception.

But any wistful thoughts that had clouded the healer’s feelings were blown to the side by the arrival of her friends- at the first sound of Delthea’s voice calling her name she felt her thoughts become alert, instantly running to hug the little mage as soon as she bounded out of the fog with a cheerful greeting. The others followed close behind, guarded and alert in posture but with relieved looks on their faces to finally have some reassurance as to the safety of all of their number.

After Delthea was Idunn, her cloaked figure cutting through the mist as she walked steadily forward, only her eyes moving unwaveringly about the group. But her multicolored gaze rested on Kasumi, and she gave a slight nod, as if letting the others know, in her way, that for now they were all back together. And with that nod, Kasumi felt the nerves start to settle in her chest as her hands finally unclenched.

“You’re looking… not as bad as I expected,” Ursula greeted coolly with a hand to Kasumi’s shoulder, but her voice had a more rounded sound to it, matching the almost comforting touch. It was one Kasumi felt herself leaning into, the smile on her face was surely as imperfect as always but now, she didn’t care- just that Ursula and the others were safe.

Kaze followed at the outskirts of the small group, as if making sure they were all there safely, but met Kasumi’s eyes with a curt and polite nod. The healer returned the gesture, but neither of them could hide the smiles on their faces.

Hrid’s eyes also scanned the group as he walked, horse’s reins in his hand. With the other he gave a wave to Kasumi, stern gaze softening in an instant. “You’re alright…” He sighed, and as Kasumi returned the wave with a smile and a light feeling in her chest, but concern tinged it when she registered the look on the Nifl prince’s face- she knew that distant and uncertain grieving look far too well.

“Kasumi!” Laegjarn dismounted her wyvern as soon as its claws had touched the ground, rushing to Kasumi’s side, and as Ursula stepped back her gauntleted hands soon found their way to Kasumi’s shoulders. At the touch Kasumi felt her heart jump, the weight of her troubles melting into a soft comfort. “Thank goodness…. I was worried they had called you to fight.”

Kasumi stopped mid-nod, the last bit of Laegjarn’s words recalling the uneasy memory of the prior events. “They did, but-” She scanned the crowd of gathered Heroes until she saw the top of the Muspell tactician’s hat. And it was the unease of a year that bubbled from her chest, floating her voice to call out to the mysterious and dangerous tactician.

“Oh, Loki?” The scheming strategist turned, intrigued by the call from Kasumi. But despite her poise, something about Kasumi’s expression fazed her, if only for a moment. Her eyes were serious and determined. It wasn’t like they had been when she stopped Kasumi from confronting the commanding royals- in that moment there was rage and built up resentment, but now that burning anger had cooled to something far more thought out.

The mystery of it was almost too much- yet it was the most tantalizing thing about Kasumi, and the staff user leaned in with a deliberately fake smile. “Yes, darling?”

“Just what are you up to?” Her friends crowded at her side, but they did not seem to want to stop Kasumi- if anything the steadiness and calmness of her words seemed to settle them in their own anxiousness. Perhaps they had become too used to their leaders’ self interested rashness, Loki wondered. Kasumi was not without her faults, but she was also quite different than those royal children who had caused so much death and suffering as of late.

“If you hadn’t stopped me before, the worst that would have happened is the Askran rulers would distrust or dislike me. I wasn’t injured in the slightest- er, physically that is, nor were you even around before. There’s a reason you need them to not worry regarding me, isn’t there?”

For a moment Loki was silent, in contemplating thought it seemed. Laegjarn knew that look too well. It was the look she had when pondering how to next toy with her conversation partner, and she and Laevetain had been on the receiving end of it more times than she could count. Her hand instinctively gripped Niu at her waist, the other hand stiffening at Kasumi’s shoulder, as if ready to push her back and away from any danger at a moment’s notice. Of course, the sort of danger Loki presented wasn’t that that could be protected with a sword or even a body to shield.

“You really are clever, dear. Maybe too much so- you haven’t the protection of a god like that Askran priest.” She chuckled, eyes wandering in particular to Hrid and then Laegjarn, stare piercing and knowing in a way that made the flame commander’s blood run cold. “I will ask you this much- of all the worlds that are, that could-have and would-have been, why do you suppose it was that of the Realm of the Dead that our little Order faced?”

Kasumi froze up. “Wh-what do you mean?” But her nervous tone betrayed her thoughts, and Loki could tell that all too well.

She gave another laugh, quiet but deliberate. “Besides the ones our darling Majesties have slain there’s many more that have died. An older brother trying desperately to save his darling sister,” she paused, locking eyes with Delthea, who bared her teeth angrily despite the tears starting at her eyes. “Or a king who sacrificed himself for his people- people who were insufficient to prevent his demise.” Kaze’s eyes could not stay meeting Loki’s for long, but when his gaze returned it was accompanied by a drawn dagger. “I do believe quite a few faces here would be familiar to the ranks of the dead.” By now most everyone had at least joined Laegjarn’s ready pose, eyes trained on Loki as she carefully but confidently approached the now defensive group.

“So? We all are familiar with that.” Kasumi’s tone was as defensive as her friends’ stances, as if her words would protect them from Loki’s.

“You evidently are,” she replied without missing a beat. “But I ask you again, clever little Kasumi- why do you suppose the path of the realm of Askr crossed with that of the realm of Hel?” She smirked, eyes somewhere far off, as if she was imagining their commanders- or if she could see them all too clearly. “No doubt any realm that enticed battle would have earned the ire of the Order- righteous and just wrath, I’m assured.”

Kasumi could not even notice Loki approaching her, her thoughts were still struggling over the meaning of Loki’s honeyed words- the meaning that loomed like a menacing shadow. “No, it was not for any of their sake that we encountered Hel- it was for yours.”

“Do tell me, did you ever wish to see that person again?” The Archduke. She could not help the image of that cheerful smile as it appeared in her head. “Did you ever wish to return to that life in which you were so comfortable? To be wanted, to be accepted?” It was as if the images-no, memories- were becoming clearer- Chihaya was there too, and both her dear friends smiled so kindly, so invitingly. “To delight in your own talents?” With every word, Kasumi could hear her own ringing in her head, and her hands slowly raised to the sides of her head, as if to drown the sound out. “And did you ever consider a price to it?”

It was as if everything shattered in an instant- memories of everything from the last year washed over her like a wave. Going to hatsumode with Laegjarn and Hrid, being comforted by Kaze and Ursula, meeting Delthea in that odd other world and the ethereal events that transpired there. Her meetings with Kronya and Clarisse, the odd friendship with that mounted reaper, the feverish summer with Ursula and Laegjarn- all of it was both drowning and shattering in an instant. Her legs gave out, and her voice too- and all she could do was scream in a crying shout.

“Kasumi!” Everyone’s voices sounded, not in perfect unison of timing, but completely unified in emotion. Delthea followed Kasumi, studying her face for a moment before turning her glare towards Loki. Kaze also moved at lightning speed to Kasumi’s side, hand steady at her back for support. Ursula’s crouch was more modified, but her posture was forward, as if to shield Kasumi and the others with her now fully open tome. At the other side Idunn took a step forward, eyes still unwavering but perfectly trained on Loki.

Hrid was about to join the assassin, when Laegjarn moved at an almost invisible speed- directly towards Loki. He didn’t even have time to call out her name before the general acted. Niu was embedded into the wall inches from Loki’s throat, on the other side of which was Laegjarn’s hand, gauntlet curled into a powerful and unmoving fist.

“Loki.” The crown princess of Muspell’s voice was low and soft, but Hrid was sure of the anger in it as well. “I may accept your own teasing and manipulation when it is directed at me. But I will not allow you to harm Kasumi. Not ever again.”

“Harm?” Loki’s voice was still smooth despite her proximity to the blade, but Hrid felt as if there was something just a bit more nervous in her tone. “I merely was granting the child’s wish. I’m sure you have questions as well, General, as to why you were brought back. Brought here.” Her wording was deliberate, and Laegjarn’s posture jolted. But she remained at the same position, the only change being the tightening of her knuckles at the sword.

“Why, with unlocking Kasumi’s real power-” Laegjarn’s motions cut her off, just as fast as before, but this time Hrid began to call out the general’s name in worry, running forward to her side. But what awaited him was not the worst of his fears.

Laegjarn’s blade remained to Loki’s throat for a moment, but released without so much as cutting a thread of her choker.

“I told her I have no desire for those answers,” Laegjarn muttered as the strategist made her leave- a bit more hasty than Hrid had ever seen her, he thought with some surprise. “But I don’t think that’s the last we’ll hear of this business.” Hrid could only watch in silence, a guilt starting at his throat from the outburst, as the Muspell general walked away from the group- her posture said enough, that she needed some time alone.

He’d felt guilt before at the suffering and death of his people and family when King Surtr had slaughtered and tortured them. He’d felt helpless- just as he had for all those months, seeing Kasumi silently suffering. And now he felt even more helpless- he felt as if they all did- seeing her reduced to pitiful screams and tears, curled into a ball on the ground. And added to that, he felt a different bitter flavor of guilt- at Laegjarn, who he could also do nothing for, and who had been so strong, stronger than he knew- then and now.

“Hrid, we’re going back inside.” Kaze and Ursula were each supporting one of Kasumi’s shoulders as the ninja called to him, and the three of them and Delthea, who was walking ahead and saying quiet and soothing things to Kasumi, left towards the castle. Idunn followed close behind, giving one last nod at Hrid, and her eyes were as unreadable as always. Hrid gave what little of a nod of reply he could muster, but was silent. He stayed, as if rooted to the spot, until the last color had faded from the dusky sky.


	11. 3.1 Bittersweet Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from the past year's war with the kingdom of Hel, as well as the emotional scars from events that transpired at the same time, an unlikely reunion reopens a friendship and dream that Kasumi had long thought impossible to return to.  
> written january 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter is the one with revelations spoilers! kinda... earlyish story but still if you haven't played and don't wanna be spoiled on character death stuff!  
> chihaya is another oc: he was originally my "my unit" character but i wrote him as his own separate character bc im fond of the default corrins in heroes lol. also thought it'd be nice to develop kasumi's backstory more and flesh out the world in izumo she would have lived in before being summoned to the heroes verse.

The footsteps approaching were unmistakable, and from their first echoing sound in the courtyard path Kasumi could tell their owner all too well. The memories of those bright days of the past came flooding back, as if heralded by that familiar sound. But for that very reason, Kasumi was hesitant to even begin to turn behind to look, as if at the motion the entire happiness of her past and potential future would crumble away into nothingness. In a way, it would- those idyllic memories that left her far from this world were perhaps the very thing she clung to to ground herself- now so especially.

It was just like that time, when she'd followed the archduke through the bustling marketplace of Izumo, parts equal of curiosity and dread filling her chest. And cutting through the hubbub, those same footsteps accompanied the very same young man who now approached.  
The word- the name- it escaped her lips before Kasumi could stop herself. The name of a friend from another world- one who may bear the same face and mind as this one, but who was surely different, she reminded herself as the sinking feeling of loneliness and regret returned once more.

But much to her surprise, he stopped. He tilted his head in that honest manner, just as he had when they were back in Izumo. Kasumi only stared back, mirroring his pose without thinking. But then his eyes widened, an honest grin breaking on his face, and the feeling of dread turned to an overwhelming hope that made her chest ache just as much.

"Kasumi, it's...?"

"It really is you! Chihaya!"

The two could not hold back any longer, and clasped arms as they had in another world, in what felt like so long ago. Chihaya's smile was just as warm and innocent, as if conveying the feelings they both felt at the welcome reunion of friends. If she could see her own face as well, Kasumi would surely have been shocked at how much more relaxed her expression was, as if a year of inner strife melted away with just that one moment.

There was no words for several moments, just laughter- a bit self conscious and nervous at the long awaited and seemingly impossible reunion, but honest and open sounds from their now-freed hearts.

Finally, the silence was broken by Chihaya, the initial happiness on his face replaced by something more akin to worry- a nervous, unsteady sort.

"You're not... er, I mean, you aren't, you know...." His face had taken to a dusty hue, and for a moment Kasumi did not know what to make of it. But after he finally finished the question, it clicked.

"You aren't, you know... married?" Of course, only matters of romance would get Chihaya this tongue tied- even back then. But the oddity of the question could not help shocking his fellow retainer, and it took Kasumi a moment to even think of how to respond.

"No? Erhm, at least not at the moment. Or ever, really?" It wasn't like Chihaya to ask something as absurd- of course, he could be a bit dense and hard to read at times, but it was never done with malice.

Chihaya's face was wrinkled in contemplation, when at last he let out a sound of clarity- a bit between a grumble and a shout, frustrated but with a hint of light heartedness as well.

"What a fool I've been!" He ran a hand through his flyaway brown hair, laughing. His eyes met Kasumi's with a lighthearted but apologetic way, as if to answer her confused look.  
"I was bamboozled, you see. Utterly hoodwinked, flimflammed, conned, put it how you will." And then it all became clear.

"Both of us were." Kasumi added as Chihaya's voice trailed off, responding to the gloved hand that gently was placed to his shoulder, and with the words of apology and explanation said his expression once more returned to its previous smile.

What fools they'd been, that was true. All this time Kasumi had believed with all her heart that even Chihaya would not- could not be the one she knew. How long he'd been summoned to Askr she didn't even know- she'd never bothered to even check and find out for sure.  
All those days and nights, when the anxiety and fear had clawed the breath out of her throat and chased sleep and peace of mind from her company- all that time could have been spent at least trying. But somehow, standing next to Chihaya, just as if they were back in their own world, she could not even start to be upset about that. No, the only feeling she felt was a laughing relief and a smile that would not leave her face.

Chihaya laughed too, and both of them laughed and clasped each other's shoulders and reminisced like nothing had changed.

But things had changed- they were not in Izumo. After the laughter of relief and friendship had settled, Kasumi felt that same dull ache return. It still felt a bit empty, even with meeting Chihaya again. There was still someone- someone who meant a lot to both of them- missing. Someone they had both seen die before their eyes, and in that moment had known they would never see again.

Chihaya asked the question, or rather started to.

"Is... has Lord Izana...." This time, Kasumi did not need to hear him finish, and merely shook her head.

"I thought so." Chihaya's voice was as bitter as it could be, as he was honest with all his emotions, not just the happy ones.

It was a while until Kasumi spoke, the words were not ones she had debated over, but rather just seemed to come out.

"Even if.... even so. We're still here, both of us."

Chihaya made a soft affirmitive sound, and though his eyes were downcast he was clearly listening.

"So, Izana... isn't too far away." She did not notice the lack of the proper respect for the lord who had employed both her and Chihaya, but it mattered not to either of them- in this moment it was not just as a lord and employer that they felt towards the Archduke- it was as a friend.

"And even if he is, we're still his retainers. We're still Izumo's retainers."

"That's right." Chihaya's voice gained strength as he repeated it. "That's right! It doesn't matter the distance in worlds or time, we'll still keep his spirit with us!" The sword instructor's hand squeezed Kasumi's shoulder. It was not a hearty gesture, but much more personal and soft, yet still full of the decisive intensity of his words.

Kasumi nodded back. She met the one eye that wasn't covered by the fluffy bangs, and with it Chihaya's expression softened as well, as if both of them were finally able to rest from a heavy burden that had weighed them down for so long.


	12. 3.2 A Mercenary's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Order of Heroes enters a new conflict with the two kingdoms of elves, a wyvern rider mercenary from the continent of Elibe has also been recruited by the Order, encountering new faces and the vibrant personalities of some of his new comrades in arms. But not all is new- buried beneath memories is something else, a mysterious meeting just out of reach of memory.  
> written february/march 2020

Hyperion took to the skies of the Askran kingdom and, just as readily, to its food. For both of these reasons equally Heath was content.  
Of course, as a mercenary, it was his job to fight, so the ease of his wyvern partner was a crucial aspect of battle. But the large wyvern was not just another tool of war to him. They'd been together even before he'd left Bern behind, and side by side they'd somehow survived against the odds. It would be no understatement that Hyperion was his most trusted partner and friend.  
"How is it, Hyperion?" The rider called to said friend, giving a pat to the wyvern's back as the large dragon dug into the trough of food, only looking up briefly, a satisfied expression on his food-covered face before digging back into the meal. The sight made Heath smile, but it was a relieving one nonetheless- if Hyperion was satisfied, he usually could be as well.  
Still, a shadow of a doubt lingered on- though he was not sure exactly what or why.  
His attention was turned away from the apprehension at the sound of the wyvern's nose bumping about the now nearly empty trough, still eagerly examining for any remaining morsels.  
"You want seconds?" Heath's answer was with a light tone, a little chuckle on his lips at his partner's eagerness. "Okay, I'll see if they have anything. You worked hard today, no wonder you're so hungry!" He called back to the wyvern as he left, but he was already out of earshot when the stable encountered a surprise visitor.

It didn't take long for Heath to return, a slightly smaller bucket of leftovers under one arm, but when he did it was with the surprise of noting another visitor to the stable. He hadn't met too many people from Askr- he'd recognized Lord Eliwood and his friends of course, but there were many more that were total strangers, fighting for kingdoms that he'd never heard even mention of in Elibe.  
The woman who stood inside the stable was one such stranger, but something of her posture was familiar. There was a certain commanding restraint in her bearing, and the gold adorned crest and headdress of her outfit was such that the ex- soldier of Bern could not help finding familiar.  
He must have been staring in shock, for soon the composed woman turned her fire-red eyes to him. Her gaze was not angry, but it was stern and serious, and Heath felt compelled to say something.  
"Is there something I can help with," he started, hesitating a bit before going with his best guess as to her title- somehow it felt fitting. "er, General?"

The woman looked a bit taken aback, eyes widening a bit with surprise. But her expression soon changed, instead a small smile starting on her face, gentle and honest despite seeming a bit out of practice.  
"Please do not bother with those formalities, I am simply another under the Order of Heroes now. You can just call me Laegjarn."  
Something seemed familiar, like he'd heard the name before, but most of what Laegjarn had said he did not fully know. Yet what was clear he understood perfectly, and it was with relief that he replied.  
"Likewise, Laegjarn. I'm Heath, and this is Hyperion. It's nice to meet you." He gave a smile, gesturing to the wyvern, who was being oddly quiet, despite the proximity of his refill of lunch.  
Laegjarn gave a polite nod in greeting, though for a moment after her eyes wandered to the door, as if anxious about something outside.  
"It's nice to meet you as well, Heath. I apologize for my early leaving, but I have to check on something." She gave a curt bow to accompany the explanation, glancing to the wyvern rider once more before leaving. "I look forward to working with you."

Heath waved as she left the stable, but stopped mid-wave when the realization hit him. "...Princess Laegjarn, general of Muspell..." He'd been that informal to a princess? The heir to one of the major kingdoms of this world? Sure, Lady Louise back in Elibe hadn't minded the formalities- neither had many of the other royals- but that was then, and now was now. The rider smacked his head, gritting his teeth with a sudden worry. Hopefully an apology would be sufficient later.  
In this realization he hadn't noticed another stranger arrive, even poke his head in at the stable door, and now the man called over to him. His clothes and gold armor was neatly groomed, and like Laegjarn he wore a headdress and the mark of a royal crest, albeit of a much different style than the Muspell royal's.

"Please excuse my sudden intrusion. Is there anyone else in the stables currently?" The man scanned the interior with serious icy blue eyes.

This time he wouldn't mess it up. Though he didn't recognize the symbols, he knew this man must be of royal blood- what title he wasn't sure but he wouldn't take any chances. "Just me and Hyperion, your Majesty." He gave a formal bow, but nearly capsized the bucket of scraps, luckily recovering it in time. Still, it wasn't as befitting of the address as he'd hoped.

The man's eyes suddenly changed, as if defrosted from their icy seriousness, and he ran into the stable, hands out to help catch the bucket. He stood off, a bit awkwardly- it surprised Heath a bit as it was not what he had imagined the man to be from his first impression.

The man looked around, this time out of a tinge of embarrassment, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused. Are you alright, sir?"

 _That's what I should ask you_ , he couldn't help but think in incredulity, but instead Heath shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Uh, your Majesty." He fumbled a bit with the words, remembering to add the title at the last moment.  
The man smiled a bit more, still a bit stiff and icy, but there was something gentle in his expression as well. "Just 'Hrid' is fine here. You need not worry about formalities."

There was a moment's pause, and like Laegjarn, Hrid turned his attention outside, as if worried about something in the distance. "Well, I am afraid I must be going. I hope to work with you again soon, sir Heath." And with the same briskness as he had appeared, the man left.

The two royals, one after the other- the way they'd seemed to be looking for something uneasily- it was confusing enough just being in this new world, but this was even moreso. Whatever had they been looking for, thought Heath as he finally began to unload the scraps into Hyperion's trough.  
And then, as if to answer his question, there sprang out from behind a barrel of hay in the corner, the very person.

She couldn't be older than some of the younger members of Lord Eliwood's group- maybe on the older side for a kid, but still very much one. The girl dusted off her mage robes, brushing a few bits of hay out of her brown hair, all with a cheerful and unbothered expression on her face.  
"Whew, it was a hassle hiding from those two. But they're gone now." She spoke aloud, but then turned to Heath with a questioning look. "Right? Unless you're covering for them, mister?" There was an accusing look in her eyes, and Heath could not help feeling that despite her youth, this kid was powerful.  
"Nah, you aren't. You don't look worried enough if you were. Besides, someone with such a sweet wyvern wouldn't be that scheming." She glanced to Hyperion, winking to him- which Heath was sure was ignored by the chowing wyvern.  
"Well, that's because he was probably busy eating..." he replied under his breath, almost not intending to say anything. But soon, another voice caught his attention.

"Delthea? Is this where you went?" Another woman stood in the doorway, expression looking worried but with a shadow of relief already starting on her brow.

"Oh, hey Kasumi-" the mage girl started, being pulled into a hug by the newly arrived young woman. Kasumi, as she was called, had a different sort of outfit from the others, and though it was as foreign as all the others in design, Heath would guess it to be the outfit of a mounted healer.

"I'm just glad you're alright after that last battle. Did you see Hrid and Laegjarn yet?" This earned a sigh from Delthea, who looked away with an expression that gave away her answer.

"You know Princess Laegjarn and..." Heath started to ask, stumbling on what Hrid's title was- he was royalty for sure, but he realized just now he had not heard specifically what.

"Oh, you met them already?" Kasumi asked, expression shifting to an excited, if not a bit flushed, one. "I hope you all will get along- er, that is, with them and the whole Order." The excitement seemed dampened with practicality, and it was not without surprise that Heath noted the descent of excitement and interest in her tone at the end of the sentence.

"They've all been very good to me..." Heath trailed off, still a bit unsure to the situation and the sudden excitement since he'd gotten back from getting the kitchen scraps.

"Yeah, they're great... er, that is, that's great!" She recovered her words quickly, but not before a slight blush had dusted the healer's cheeks. "Please let us know if you need anything, or have any questions about life here." Kasumi explained, her expression taking on a bit more life. "By the way, this is Delthea and I'm Kasumi. I'm from Izumo, in the World of Fates."

Something seemed familiar about the healer, but Heath could not put his finger on it. "I'm Heath, and this is Hyperion. Delthea's already met him."

Delthea grinned, giving a little laugh, the wyvern having finished his seconds poked his head out from the top of the stall. She gave a confident look as she introduced herself. "I'm Delthea, and I'm one of the best mages around, even in this world. I'm from a tiny village in the middle of nowhere, but that's not important now." Despite her words there was something a bit sad about her tone.

There was a quiet moment before Kasumi spoke, her expression lined with worry and sympathy. "Delthea, I think Hrid and Laegjarn are only looking for you because they're worried. If something had happened to Fjorm or Laevetain they'd be terribly upset, and they care deeply about you as well." Kasumi looked up, an apologetic expression directed towards Heath.  
"Sorry."

"It's alright." He replied, stepping into Hyperion's stall. They needed their moment, and his friend needed a quick brush down and check.

He wasn't intending to listen in on the conversation between the two, but the bits and pieces couldn't help reminding him of those murky and apprehensive thoughts from earlier- the thoughts that had troubled him since he arrived in Askr.

 _"..back there..."_ What had he been doing? He remembered fighting in Lord Eliwood's army. But what had happened after that....?  
_"..they were calling for you..."_ Someone had been calling. It was like he was asleep, maybe... like being under a clouding spell. But he remembered someone calling. And he'd had no reason not to take that chance, follow that call.

That was it! He stiffened suddenly, eyes wide.

"Hey, Mr. Wyvern guy!"  
"Heath, right?"  
The mercenary snapped to attention, nearly falling back onto Hyperion. Delthea and Kasumi were standing next to the stall, and Kasumi's expression seemed to shadow in concern as her eyes met his. "Heath.. are you feeling alright? You look..."

"Just a bit shocked." He replied quickly, holding up a hand as if to recover.

Kasumi's expression looked understanding, a little smile on her face. "Being summoned is a stressful ordeal." Heath could not help but nod in agreement to the statement.

"I remember hearing someone. When I was summoned, hearing someone calling out." It still puzzled him, but the words left him so naturally.

Kasumi stopped, expression still cloudy. "It may have been the Summoner. They are the one that fulfills the role of calling everyone who is summoned, whether it is consciously or not."

It seemed a decent explanation, but something still didn't feel quite right. In fact, even after Kasumi and Delthea had left, the feeling still sat heavy on Heath's chest. Who... who on earth had that been?

_Worlds away, a pair of serious dark eyes stared at the horizon from the ramparts of an old castle. Behind them, the Elibean's thoughts were clouded, lost in the memories of the past and the promise that was once made and broken in a land long past._

_"Huh, a mercenary gig sounds pretty sweet. Y'know what, I might join you." The wyvern knight turned, grey eyes taking on a look of surprise at the Ostian courier's words. But the servant only smiled back with that same laidback confidence. "I'll keep in touch- promise."_

_The words of long ago ringing in her ears, a bitter and wry smile spread slowly across the spear wielder's lips._

_"Sorry Heath. Guess even now I can't keep that promise." The hand resting on the parapet clenched for an instant, before relaxing, as if to calm her nerves. "I can't leave until I see this through. But don't worry- you aren't alone there." Though her words only sounded half convinced, her teeth bore with determination, and at last the warrior from another world turned away, disappearing into the shadows of the castle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me on the cryptic stuff, i will. eventually (hopefully) make it make sense in clarity. i will say that it is original stuff, but won't have a huge impact on heath's character/storyline/ect.


	13. 3.3 Fading Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the newly rising conflict between the Order of Heroes and a mysterious new land, Kasumi and the ones she has grown to trust have enjoyed a short term of peace. However, an unpredictable turn of events will soon shatter that peace with tragedy, but not every change will be a negative one- especially within Kasumi herself.  
> written august, but takes place in march

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: somewhat relevant to the plot in the game (book 4) and takes place at about march (ch. 4 ish?)
> 
> I've actually completed most of the "3" series as of now (or at least... half of it? it ended up getting kinda long maybe?). Overall it was good to write, maybe more fun than the "2" series despite some things. Chapter notes will also go into more detail depending on what happens. Spoilers, more... not really mature but not really all ages stuff? and the like will have warnings at the top of course.

The winter was beginning to end in Askr. There had been snow, like the previous year, but it could not compare to the chill of Nifl, at least to Hrid. This winter had been different from the last as well- though perhaps the temperature was roughly the same it had felt colder, more cut off. But perhaps that coldness was not solely from the season. And even now, in the first days of spring, the prince of Nifl felt as if his heart was still buried under a thick layer of unyielding snow.  
Everyone had been in low spirits after the war with Hel- though perhaps the group that shared the same quarters for different reasons than their leaders, who triumphantly had returned from the final battle with the title of god-killers on their shoulders. The battle that they had witnessed was not a physical one, and was one that could hardly have any victors in it. Perhaps worst affected by it was Kasumi- tortured by worries that Hrid could not see, and felt he would never know, who had finally confronted the mysterious strategist that had formally worked for Muspell only to have any hope seemingly shattered. From what he knew, the lord she served in her own world had died, and her hope had been to find any word on him, either in the realm of the living or the dead- to no avail. Loki's taunting had only further driven that despair in. And there was nothing he could do about it- or perhaps it was more clear to say that he did nothing.

"Hrid?"

A clear voice broke through the cloud of his thoughts, and the prince turned from his seat at the window. It was Kasumi herself, standing at the doorway. In the candlelight she looked more rested- maybe even happier than he'd seen his friend in a long time. That alone was a warmth, however faint.  
"Are you alright? You seem.... tired." Kasumi approached, one hand moving towards his own, and when he did not resist it came to rest lightly atop his. Without her gloves the warmth from the healer's hands was even more notable, not just in temperature but in movement, even as her hand solely gave his a comforting squeeze.

Tired? Had he gotten any sleep? Maybe he had- it seemed the usual amount, but somehow everything seemed far off that morning. "Perhaps I am feeling a little.... tired." His eyes drifted away, but caught a glimpse of Kasumi's as they did. The healer's gaze seemed comforting- not necessarily a happy sort, but not blaming, not judging- just comforting and sympathetic.

He wouldn't fail again. He would do anything he needed for Kasumi- any of the ones he had grown to trust in the Askran Order of Heroes. Even at the cost of his life.  
He must- he had to believe that. He couldn't fail them, not again. His other hand moved, resting atop Kasumi's warm one with a gentle touch. The healer smiled, and he let his eyes meet hers. Something in his chest did seem to be thawing, giving in to that warmth of spring.

But the worried shout suddenly shook both of them.

"Kasumi! Prince Hrid!" It was Kaze, his usually calm voice turned to a worried call. "It's-"

The two hurriedly followed the ninja all the way to the infirmary room, and the sight of the cot made their hearts stop. Lying as still as a statue atop it was Idunn, her body eerily still save for the faint motion of her chest- a flicker of faint hope in her steady breathing.

Everyone else was gathered as well- Ursula standing, as if to guard, but closer to Idunn's cot than to the door; Delthea holding the edge of her cape nervously, valiantly fighting back tears but with an expression that seemed to be crying out for the dragon priestess. Kaze moved to the other door, but his eyes stayed on Idunn's still form with clear worry in them.  
"Fae...." Delthea's voice was shaky, but she tried to steady it. The young dragon, Idunn's beloved little sister, was away on a mission- they'd all seen the two happily say their goodbyes with a cheerful promise to meet later. But now the memory seemed bitter- terribly so.  
By the side of the cot was the newest member of the small group, crouched over in despair as his messy green and white hair hung over his eyes, gritted teeth and furrowed brows only barely visible.  
"Why... why couldn't I...." Heath's voice sounded broken, one hand clutched in a fist, still wearing his gauntlets. "She wanted to tell me something.... is this because of me?"  
By his side Laegjarn stood, her expression stern but not uncaring as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder with a comforting gentleness. It seemed a natural motion, and though her expression was clearly strained by the situation there was no blame in it.  
"It is the 'sleep sickness'. Many have fallen to it, and perhaps because of the Order's battles with the nightmares, Idunn has as well." She stated the facts clearly, in a way that seemed to dispell all doubt. "It is not your fault, Heath. You did a very good thing to take her here- she can get the cure readily when it is found. The Order is investigating it, after all." She said it convincingly, as if there was no reason to distrust the Order- the very leaders who had never stopped treating her like an enemy general.  
Heath's head moved upwards, finally meeting Laegjarn's red eyes. Something in his own look seemed to change- from despair to a solemn determination, as if emboldened by just the presence of the wyvern general. He nodded, standing swiftly by the other wyvern rider's side.

"It's going to happen either way." Hrid turned at the voice- it was Kasumi who had spoken. Her face was downcast, head tilted down like Heath's had been. There was a faint worry in Hrid's heart- the memory of those terrible days the previous year, when the paranoia and despair had nearly destroyed his friend. But now, something felt different- he could feel it without a doubt.  
"It may be tomorrow, or the day after, but if we wait it'll only be longer. We have to find how to stop this- our own way. Let's go with the Order, and find out how to help Idunn." Kasumi looked around at the ones she trusted- the ones who had helped her so, who had fought alongside her in battles both physical and emotional.  
"There's a lot of others suffering also-"  
Ursula cut her off, but she moved forward, resting a hand at Kasumi's chin. The motion was direct, but the expression that flickered to Kasumi's face was a more steady one, as if the touch had infused confidence in her.  
"That does not concern me. However, having a powerful.... associate unable to fight alongside... is another matter altogether." The assassin gave a smile, and despite her cool tone she seemed happy- even proud of the healer. "Prove your words true, Kasumi. I will join you."  
"Idunn's been... well, everyone..." Heath's voice was more steady now, eyes moving from the sleeping woman to the whole group. "I'm in also. I won't forget what you've all done for me and Hyperion." His expression had the faintest smile, and an old confidence had seemed to return to his face.  
Laegjarn nodded, eyes meeting Kasumi with a smile. "I would be honored to join you, Kasumi."  
The healer met her gaze, relief on the wide smile she gave. "Thank you, Laegjarn." Her voice was gentle, full of gratefulness.  
"Kasumi!" Delthea smiled, some of the clouds in her expression seeming to clear. But her eyes turned back to the dragon with a sad look. "But... I don't want to leave her all alone...."  
"Delthea." Hrid spoke before he realized it- but even so, his voice was steady, almost as if he was speaking to Ylgr. He walked to the side of the mage, crouching ever so slightly to her eye level. "Your concern is very kind, and in addition a sound point. I have an idea. I will stay with Idunn, and send word if anything changes in Askr." He had not thought of it until the moment, but somehow the words felt natural. Delthea's look was relieved, and she smiled with a nod, running to Kasumi's side to sink into the hug offered by her.  
"If I may ask, who would you intend to send, Prince Hrid?" Kaze asked in a low but polite voice. His expression was conflicted but dutiful, as if offering himself.  
Hrid shook his head- the ninja thought readily of others, but Hrid could see the conflict clearly on his face. "There are others staying in Askr that are not involved in the Order's plans for the investigation of the nightmare realm."  
"Death Knight." Kasumi spoke the name suddenly, voice full of conviction, before looking down as if flustered by her own sudden boldness. "Er.... he should be here, and we have met before...."  
Hrid gave a nod- somehow it seemed a bit comforting to see Kasumi's confidence, as well as the more cheerful side that had once seemed so unreachable. He would not let them hurt her, or any of the others- not again.  
"I will ask him if he would be willing to." Kasumi smiled back, a beaming look of relief as she nodded. "I think it would be good if you went with them, Kaze." When the ninja nodded, his stoic look could not hide the hint of relief in his eyes.

Kasumi's gaze lingered on Hrid even before he noticed the concerned look. "Hrid, are you... okay with this? Being here alone...?"  
There was a flicker in his heart at the words- a memory of the ruins of icy homes and buildings and two new gravestones of ice. But he shook his head, as if to shake away any doubts or worries. "I'm with Idunn. And if I stay here, neither of us will be alone." He smiled- it was confidence they needed, not worry or doubt for him.  
"We'll be waiting to welcome you all back." He hoped it would be true- he must believe it would come true, and he looked at the group of them. It was warmth- that very warmth he was feeling in his chest, even moreso than any worries or fears. He must believe in that warmth.


	14. 3.4 Dissonant Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, time moves ever forward, and with it the uncertain future. On one rainy summer's day when the meeting of assassin's reaches a boiling point, Ursula and the others are forced to confront some questions about their own pasts, presents, and futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 spoilers (Kronya related)! kinda early game relatively but still gonna have a warning for it!  
> Also I guess vague Archanea spoilers?  
> written july

The rain poured relentlessly outside, a steady stream that blanketed the windows of the dimly lit meeting room with countless trails of water. The room was dimly lit inside, but that hardly bothered the small group who met inside. Or at least, it hardly bothered them most of the time.

"It seems our services may be needed in the Order's planned information gathering." Ursula's voice was steady and clear despite her quiet tone, but she had no reason to raise her voice to the small gathering of only three. "Despite what they may insist, they have had to rely on... such services every time in their past endeavors." It was hardly amusing, although it had been perhaps the first few times. The leaders of the group were always so defensive over the nature of their organization- calling it the "Order of Heroes" and stubbornly insisting on the nature of their goals. But the assassin had been under the service of Askr to know that titles and words were all it was- when it came down to what had to be done, there was just as much backstabbing and deceit as in any other group she had seen or worked with. And it definitely was not as neatly organized as the Black Fang, her former employer within the group in particular.

"So? Why should we bother with those runts?" Kronya's voice had a bored intonation, but her red eyes gleamed with a flicker of interest in the dim light. "Buut... I guess it'd be more fun than just waiting for the bloodshed to come to us, huh?" She ran a finger over the hilt of her knife, a smirk crossing her lips to replace the bored expression of before, and despite her initial words it was clear she was already preparing for any future fights.

From the other corner of the room the last member was silent, but that was no surprise to Ursula. She continued without batting an eyelash. "The three of us, of course, will be sent out. However, due to the... 'possibility of battle'..." the words made her almost laugh as she paused, "it would be best to have a healer and a non-ranged fighter accompany us."

"If it's a close fighter, leave it to that gloomy skeleton," Kronya replied, eyes barely leaving from her knife, but already her tone had seemed to be lifted at the thought of potential battle. "Hell, he'd probably be grateful to go." In truth, sometimes Kronya wondered why that very reaper knight didn't work alongside the small assassin group more often. He seemed to run in some of the same unlikely circles as they did, even in Askr. But a part of her was almost glad at that fact- even seeing the faces or traces of any of those worms from Fodlan brought back memories and feelings she would rather strangle any trace out of.

"And as for healers...."

"Kasumi." Clarisse spoke for the first time in the meeting. Her voice was stiff and her eyes didn't even look up from the bow in her hands, the one she had been gripping with white knuckles for the entire meeting. In the silence she finally looked up, meeting the other two assassin's gazes with a harsh defiance in her eyes. "What? She's friends with that knight, or whatever he is. And why shouldn't we ask her?"

In all honesty, Kronya had thought of that healer as well the second Ursula had mentioned needing one. Unfortunately. That troubadour was utterly unfazed by her, no matter what was said about her. And the look she always had- it brought back those awful memories just as the trash from her original world did, but it was almost worse than even them. They would look at her with disgust and hate, but that was not how Kasumi looked at her. And that made it so much worse.

So she was inclined to laugh- a harsh and cruel laugh that usually was reserved for her enemies. "That softy? Really, Clarisse, I thought you were smarter than that." Her tone was biting, a cruel reply that would surely chase away those unwanted memories from her own thoughts.

Clarisse stood, still gripping the bow tightly, and even in the dim candlelight Ursula could see the young sniper's expression shift. It was not as if the air of their meetings was ever light, but now it was growing more dangerous and unstable with every second.

"Well..." The archer's brows furrowed, lip wrinkling with growing anger. Today the dark meeting room had only seemed to conjure unwanted shadows, especially after what she had heard the Order's leaders discussing so light-heartedly earlier that day. It felt as if those shadows were closing in on her- she did not dare to have hope, but it was as if any shred of stability was about to be swallowed by them. So she reacted, just as she always had- the only thing that might chase them away- that might chase away those people or anyone else.

"Well, I'm smart enough to know not to trust you either." There was nothing but anger and rage in her gaze, that flickered at Kronya with a stronger flame than any of the room's candles. "You'd run back to your precious little boss if they were summoned to the Order- both of you would." Her gaze turned to Ursula with just as much of an accusatory glare. "If they were out there you'd backstab everyone in this Order just to please them."

"You stupid worm!" Kronya's voice cut through the quiet of the room, dagger raised as she rushed to Clarisse, the sound of bow and dagger clashing soon clanging through the rain. "As if I'd ever join those dirty backstabbing maggots!" Her expression was intense, eyes widened in something more than just anger as she screamed the words. 

"After what they-" 

Suddenly her eyes grew wide, dagger hand relaxing as she jumped back, as if changing her mind. The dagger assassin's posture suddenly changed, no longer on the attack, not even battle ready at all. It was only a reserved look, neutral but unflinching as her head tilted down, hiding any expression under flame-red hair. "Mark my words, if any of those scum ever show their faces here, I'll cut them down like the beasts they are. And I won't hesitate to do the same to anyone else in this castle." She flicked the dagger one last time before returning it to the belt at her waist, and silently, without hesitation, left the room.

It was just two now. Ursula looked to Clarisse, but the young woman's eyes would not meet hers. Her head was turned to the window, a blue light reflecting on her profile from the glass, tinting her face in the same melancholy light as the defeated look in her half closed eyes. But just as soon as she had, she looked down once more, only moving to retrieve the quiver of arrows from her chair.

"There's no need for any more than one, right? I'll get Kasumi and that knight. Anyone else would just hold us back." Ursula didn't say anything in response, but even if she had she knew it would not change the archer's mind. And just like the Agarthan assassin before, Clarisse left the room without a sound.

Alone in the candlelight, Ursula stood in the empty meeting room. This sort of thing was not something unexpected, nor did she thing it would be the first or last time such a situation occured. But then again, it was to be expected of even other assassins. Their level wasn't that of perfection, after all. But the familiar thought seemed to have a bitter tint now, and a strange feeling was starting in the assassin's heart even before she snuffed out the last candle in the room.

Days had passed since then. The rain had passed, but the small pools of water remained in the old pathways of the more rundown area of Askr's capitol. It had been about a year since she had reason to be in that area, but Ursula found herself returned to it. And she was not the only one.

There was no mist this year, only the red haired man in white robes, standing among the soaked dead grass of the ruins.

"Ah yes, the eavesdropping assassin. I understand it is within your line of work, but it's just as common to princesses as it is scoundrels nowadays." His tone was bitter and sarcastic, biting through the summer air. "Of course, it's only praiseworthy if it's the former doing so." His tone spoke more truth than his words, biting and caustic at every syllable, but something in it seemed painful, the same way a wounded animal's hissing might be.

Ursula was hardly impressed by the recognition- she was not sure he had noticed her when she had followed the Muspell heirs from the Order's base the day they had encountered him, but now it was clear that the eccentric young man's observation powers were more than she had suspected. Only slightly more.

"Do you always introduce yourself to those who could kill you in such a way? Unlike the gracious Generals of my company, I won't hold back." If anything she was amused- the odd feelings had been slightly disrupted to said amusement, a welcome change.

But the words that Arle spoke brought those feelings back in full force.

"I imagine not everyone's happy about the most recent recruits of the Order." His eyes barely wavered, as if he was expecting the reaction. "Of course, I know it's rude to ask things you know the answer to."

He walked forward. "I've heard about the Blue Crow, just as I've heard of the Black Fang as a whole. I imagine you'd place yourself at her right hand, just like before. Lady...."

Ursula's tome hand was already raised, and both of them could feel the static energy already gathering in the air. "Know your place, priest. That name isn't worthy of your dirty lips."

Arle's mouth closed, and he half raised his hands in surrender, but his expression seemed more satisfied than ever- infuriatingly so. It was as if he was merely looking for an answer he already knew was correct.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. But between the two, who would you choose?" Somehow his tone seemed cruleler than before- a bitter and defeated sound that didn't seem natural in his voice. "Only one can be perfection, can't it?"

Ursula's hands had begun to lower, but they returned after the taunting words left the priest's mouth. But it was only a warning, the man was already making his way back. Nor did Ursula really feel like completing the threatened spell, an unnatural feeling in her stomach. But she would not give him the sight of her dropping her posture, and the electricity only faded from the air after the red haired man had vanished from sight into the ruins.

It was true- that was the worst part of it. In the rare moments when Ursula was unable to stop those thoughts, she knew it. She had only known that perfection, ever since she met Lady Sonia. It was the only thing that mattered, the only thing worth valuing. But it was something vastly different from the life she had grown to know now.

Still, she was the Blue Crow. She was an assassin, a merciless killer- that had not changed. If Kasumi was like the commanding trio of the Order, or even the drab legendary Summoner, perhaps she would not have these feelings. But Kasumi was not. Of course, the healer was far from perfect, but she also never had that disparaging look, the sort that insists on everything following a saccharine web of falsehoods and fake smiles. Because of that person, there was no need, no reason for Ursula to be anything but the Blue Crow, the assassin elite of the Black Fang- anything but herself.

There was a sudden feeling at her shoulders, and it snapped the assassin from her thoughts. But as she turned, there was no reason to reach for her tome to call upon a bolt to strike her unknown assailant- the feeling at her shoulders was nothing more than a towel to dry the rain at her hair and face, offered by the prince who also occupied the shared living quarters.

Hrid's look had changed too since the last year. Especially lately, his eyes looked tired and defeated. It was not a look that became the stiff aura he had, but it was also free from any pretenses- as if a look to his innermost thoughts. But even as he wore such a weary expression, there was a genuine look of concern in his eyes.

The assassin could not help but smirk. Such a person had ever thought himself capable of performing an assassination? The subject had come up before, and despite his determined rebuttals she still fond the idea nearly incredulous. Of course, his attempt had been far from successful, and if not for the timing of the Order's interference in the conflict between the kingdoms, said assassination attempt would have likely been his own end.

Still, she did not mind the overly soft gestures- at least not in the moment, and instead took the towel, wiping drops from her purple bangs as she turned to the prince. "Oh, how considerate. I suppose it is worthy of some thanks."

Hrid gave a nod and a smile, but the smile did not reach his eyes. It almost reminded Ursula of the expression she had seen on Kasumi's face so often the previous year- the look of worry and despair that had nearly consumed the healer. "Of course, it would be wise to look after your own health before others, Hrid." Her tone was calculated- of course, it was not concern. What would it matter to her if he worried himself into any trouble? It was merely an observation.

The prince gave a laugh, but like his smile it was hollow. "I can only offer the same to you." For a moment, Ursula hesitated, one hand reaching again for her tome- was he about to make the same threats? But there was something different. His voice had not the rage of Clarisse's nor the coldness of Arle's, nor was there the knowledge of that feeling she was troubled by that the other two had had.

"Whatever happens.... take care of them." He spoke suddenly, eyes flickering but in a different way than Clarisse's had. There was something similar- the cornered and desperate look, but instead of anger Hrid's eyes were almost pleading. "I'm staying here... I know how strong you are." He swallowed, as if trying to force his thoughts together. "I trust you... and all the others." That's right, they were to leave soon- the matter had hardly concerned Ursula, but if anything it brought slight relief now. It seemed now Clarisse would have no reason to be concerned about having any company in her mission, but she would probably have to find another healer, she thought with a wry smile.

But the words from the prince still made her chuckle. "You trust an assassin? What a prince you are."

Hrid's expression didn't change. "It's the truth", was all he said, and Ursula could tell he meant it. "I...." There was hesitancy in his voice, and the tired look was clouded with guilt now as well. "I... have no reason not to, nor should I not. You've been there for Kasumi and the others... just as..." His voice faded away, but Ursula did not pry to guess at his thoughts.

Instead there was something more settled in her chest- was this relief? Whatever it was, it was a welcome feeling for the moment at least.

"You can put your worries to rest, Prince Hrid." She spoke every word genuinely- it would be carried out without fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one im planning to update for the time being, tho i might eat my words and put up the rest also.
> 
> assassin's squad is fun to write and i really like all three of them! this was sad to write too tho, i feel bad for kronya and clarisse, as they really don't want to have to work for the same people in heroesverse (and esp kasumiverse). the mission they are talking abt at the start is referring to lost lore (none in particular)
> 
> the chapter title refers to ursula, tho also the clashing feelings of the trio. i do think she'd have a conflict over her loyalty to sonia in her main game, but her relationship with kasumi and the others is something completely different- it's a loyalty but a different kind.
> 
> i really like ursula and hrid's friendship, id love to write their initial support-ish interactions eventually!


	15. 3.5 Nightmare Fantastique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and the others, having decided to search for a way to help Idunn on their own, have made it to the realm of nightmares and home of the Dokkalfr. One in particular has a chance encounter, and in her wake follows more than one surprising revelation.  
> written july/august

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: due to the nature of Plumeria's powers, some scenes and dialogue may be a little suggestive! Nothing is explicit, but slight implication of... not all ages stuff and some slight implications of violence!

It was the night after the most recent group had left for Dokkalfr. Some had already been sent, but there were still many Heroes within the Order's headquarters. That particular part of the living quarters, however, only housed two now.

Hrid returned from the window to the chair at the side of Idunn's bed. It was better for her to be in their area of the barracks now, since the others that usually were there were now gone, with only Hrid remaining out of them. Idunn's condition had not changed- for better or for worse, but Hrid could only hope it would remain so.

He could not help but still feel a slight worry- the feeling that had troubled him, a doubt, however slight, that ate away at his confidence. Would he really be enough? Could he really help Idunn- help Kasumi and the others?

He stayed diligently watching over Idunn, even when the door creaked open and the one who had opened it sprang upon him.

The room was dimly lit, and only vague sounds echoed in it. That is, until the clatter of footsteps and clinking of metal filled the silence- but it only seemed to heighten the sensation of unease. But it wasn't until the sound of that familiar voice that the healer felt true panic.

Just as surely, the sight of the voice's owner confirmed Kasumi's worst fear- clothes in tatters and restrained in chains, the person she had been missing was forced into the room with a painful growl. _What had... what had happened in Askr?_ That was the first thought that Kasumi could comprehend. How had this happened to Hrid? A million possibilities, each more and more worrying, rushed through her head. Had he gone off alone to try and stop the enemies- or had the Order's base fallen- and what of Idunn? Was _she_ safe?

But any worries were pushed away as if by the same rough hands that pushed the prince to the ground. There was the sound of wheels- a cart loaded with things Kasumi could not make out was approaching where the others crowded around him- what was this? Were they to interrogate him? Kasumi could almost not bear to look, but there was something of the prince's steely blue eyes she could not bear to turn away from- she couldn't leave him alone, not here.

_Hrid!_ Kasumi wanted to run forward, grab him and pull him somewhere safe- anything. Even just call out his name. But it was as if she was not even there- only her consciousness viewing everything. As the unknow figures closed in on him she was sure whatever was to happen was beginning- his voice raised in desperation as eerie chuckling filled the room. The screams and cries grew only louder and more pained, and despite the feelings that overwhelmed her she could still not make a sound. _Hrid! Hrid!_

"Hrid!" Finally she could hear it- her own voice as she shouted the prince's name. She could feel it too- the pressure to her vocal chords, the sensation of breath in her throat, her eyes shut tightly with intensity. But when they opened, there was not the scene there had been before- not the strained body of Hrid, or any of the others. Not even the room remained. Instead, someone she had never seen before stood before her.

The woman was striking, even besides the magenta wings like a butterfly's that fluttered steadily at her back. Her clothing seemed to be interwoven with thorns and flora, even her hair seemed as if it was blending with the flowered headdress at her high ponytail. Despite her otherworldly appearance, her expression was something very clear to Kasumi- a look of cynicism, long crushed of all hope.

"What...." It was all she could muster- all thoughts having subsided to sheer confusion and numb surprise.

The woman spoke, her voice dry and harsh, hopeless as her expression. "As I thought. So disgusting." At the silence, her eyes met Kasumi's with a piercing gaze. "Having such perverted thoughts- such wanton desires with no regard whatsoever. There's not a soul in this 'Order' that isn't a despicable reprobate."

"Who...are you?" She had not intended to speak, nor to ask the question, but somehow it left her lips. The woman only furrowed her gaze.

"I am Plumeria, the dokkalfar of lewd dreams. The most base and self-satisfying desires.... it is my unfortunate duty to satisfy every filthy one of them." The disgust dripped from her words as her lip wrinkled ever so slightly.

"....a dream....?" Kasumi thought aloud, a small spark of hope starting in her eyes. But the gaze that they reflected on was as cold as ever.

"Why does it matter to you? Wouldn't you rather it be real?" The dark elf moved forward, anger burning in her eyes as if to counter the shake of Kasumi's head. "Don't give me that look, it's too late for trying to hide your feelings. I could see the blush on your face as clear as if I'd seen your own dirty thoughts!"

Despite her words the dark elf's face had already started to redden as well, though it did not diminish the anger in her expression. What was with this mortal- it was as clear as anything that this fantasy- or whatever it was, in truth she could not say without any doubt it was wholly fantastical- was of her own making. But her refusal as well did not have the signs of a shameful lie- she could not accept it but somehow the reaction seemed genuine.

"I mean... maybe they are dirty thoughts." Kasumi's voice was small and a bit flustered, but there was something unwavering in it just the same- something Plumeria had hardly ever heard in the voice of any mortal she'd encountered. "But... it's more scary than anything, if I'm being honest. If I did see...." Her voice trailed off, as if too flustered- or horrified- to say what she had seen. "If that did happen, I think all I'd want to do would just be able to help him escape. That'd be my desire."

What was this? The dark elf was dumbfounded. Was this mortal just this badly in denial? She was nearly certain these couldn't be lies- but it was too absurd, too improbable to possibly be the truth.

The scenery flickered, and she had good reason to stop the unsteady contemplation of this strange mortal. "You're waking." Somehow she wasn't sure if she was relieved, happy, or sad.

The mortal's eyes widened, as if with sudden worry, and she rushed forward. Suddenly Plumeria's hands were in hers, clutched tightly and fervently. It was so sudden an action she took a moment to fully respond, but in that moment before she felt something warm yet unknown. "Wait, you said.... is it really just a dream? Is Hrid really okay, back in the Order? And Idunn? Wha-"

But the moment was over, and the realization had set in, as Plumeria pushed the mortal away. "How- how dare you!" The look in the dark elf's eyes was even more angry and hurt than before, and it was clear she was on edge. "To lay hands on me...!" The mortal's expression shifted again, but Plumeria barely noted it at the moment. "Your little act is for nothing. I have no intention of helping you, nor the rest of your sordid Order."

"M..my order....?" The guilt that had begun to well in Kasumi's throat at her overly forward gesture subsided slightly, pure surprise replacing it. Why had she said that- she was only a minor hero in the Order- it certainly wasn't hers.

"Don't try any more mind games with me, I won't be fooled. I'm not going to become yours like all the others."

It was in a cold sweat that Kasumi awoke. The others were sound asleep as she moved to her knees, eyes wandering to each of their faces in the dark of the tent. But after relief set in, her thoughts were elsewhere- on the dream she had seen, and unwantedly lingering on the words of the dark elf- Plumeria- she had met within it. And lingering especially on the last name she had said.

"I'm not going to fall under your control...... summoner."

Time had passed since the Askr Order and its Heroes had invaded Dokkalfr, and it was to be expected that Plumeria's work searching for the invaders was increasing every day. In truth, perhaps she preferred it- more time searching for those mortal degenerates would mean less time having to send them their terrible fantasies. However, she would rather them be gone for good- out of the way of the Lady she served.

As she hovered across the fields of purple and dark blue foliage, her thoughts could not help returning to that encounter. Now she was certain; that person must not have been the Summoner. Perhaps that group from the realm Askr had prepared a false Summoner in place of them? An underhanded tactic for sure, but with what she'd seen of their fantasies she would find it not out of place for such degenerates.

But the thoughts of that person, body double or not, still remained with her, loathe as she was to admit.

_"It's more scary than anything," "All I'd want to do is just help him..."_ What nonsense. She could hardly believe that person could say such a blatant lie- despite that it didn't feel like such. And even if she had somehow convinced herself it was true, it was the fantasy that that mortal had called upon..... But still, that bothered her as well. It was almost as if that specific dream she had shown had been different....

There was a flicker of movement in the underbrush, and Plumeria was relieved for a respite from those thoughts, brushing off the faint feeling of worry that had seized her chest in that moment. It was nothing- maybe just left over from her talk with Lady Frejya a while back, if it was anything at all. Nothing more than an echo of that terrible memory- certainly nothing to do with that mortal she had met, the one who was not the Summoner.

No, now her attention must be directed at that person- she had to admit that the dark purple hood made good camouflage with the flora of her realm. But this little espionage would end now. One hand already raised with her magic, she narrowed her eyes at the target. She wasn't from this realm, one of those from Askr's group no doubt. But the dark elf could not say for certain that this person was a mortal either- not in the same manner as the others.

In the beam of magic that person's eyes, downcast as they were, shone with a dark aura, and Plumeria felt her breath catch in her chest- something was off. Was the woman under the effect of a nightmare? But even as she studied her, she felt something blocked, just as her spell seemed to dissipate harmlessly around the mysterious stranger. It was not the work of a nightmare, though the energy felt similar. No, it seemed an older, more arcane magic- one that maybe even preceded the entire realms of the elves.

The woman's head slowly raised, hood falling away to reveal pale lavender hair. The gaze that met the dark elf was piercing and unyielding, with one red and one green eye that were both steadily trained on their attacker. She didn't speak- somehow that made it even more unsettling. But the woman's arms began to raise, as if preparing for her retaliating attack.

Was this person with Askr? The thought gripped Plumeria, and she moved back instinctively, a sudden defensive panic starting in her chest. She had to give her strongest attack- somehow she felt it must be so, without any doubt. But even as she raised her arms, gathering the magic at her fingertips, she could not help but feel as though she would never forget this feeling- the pressure in the air as the mysterious woman stared at her unflinchingly.

The woman's form changed, but she could not make out anything, as if the shadows themselves had come together to conceal her. Something large, with a long neck, loomed in the shadows, the same eyes of red and green trained on Plumeria.

Now! Something urged her, and with a shout she did not expect to give Plumeria let the attack go, focusing on the set of unyielding eyes in the darkness. Whether her attack had met its mark she could not see, nor even hear or feel- only the darkness that seemed to grow and grow.

It was not darkness now, but light. An unending blankness that seemed to stretch on forever, unlike anything Plumeria had ever seen.

But perhaps it was not completely blank. As if surfacing with drops of water, faint colors seemed to flicker all around- some shaky, like the scribbles of a child, and some in neat, delicate lines. Scenes of people- faces that beamed with every expression. Landscapes grand and mundane. They all lingered for moments before disappearing again, like fish shyly flitting to the surface of a pond.

As if pulled from the flickering images, one seemed to remain, and Plumeria could not help her own faint curiosity, drawing closer to that figure. It looked like the same purple cloak.... and yet...

The figure turned, and the gaze of red and green met her once again, but in such a way she felt at first as if it was a completely different person. The woman did not smile with her face, but something in her eyes seemed to- a gentle and relieved one as she began to mouth the words.

"Th-"

The dark elf, elite guard to the queen of the realm of Dokkalfr, stood at the edge of the area she was surveying. She could not shake the feeling in her chest, and stood completely still for a moment. It was an unsettling sensation, yet not one that left her with unease, completely.

There was something else- as if a fire that had long ago been snuffed out had been rekindled, faint as it was. A warmth she must have forgotten- or maybe never even known. If she had been inclined to think more on it, she may have called it "hope".

But Plumeria had other matters to attend to, some movement catching her eye in a thicket somewhere almost out of sight. The thoughts of her situation returned- the hunt for the invaders from Askr and the awful things those mortals had wished and done. So the dark elf left swiftly, and didn't see the sleeping form of a hooded woman with lavender hair, nestled among the dark purple flowers with a rare smile resting peacefully on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little long! this was actually sorta meant to be two parts, but they were kinda short and quite related so i combined it!
> 
> plumeria is really neat! i hope i can summon her in her december banner, she deserves a place in the in-game kasumi squad! i liked her design and character, and she's someone i could see kasumi growing close with.
> 
> some of the things mentioned/that happened won't be resolved for a while, sorry to leave it in a state of unresolution! but they will be! the whole "3" section (and maybe start of "4" idk) will hopefully give more closure to aspects about the summoner, kasumi's mysterious role that loki mentioned, and hrid's story in "3" will of course be resolved. arle as well gets resolution, but it's offscreen. i might write a more separated part about him and his story, but his path doesn't intersect with kasumi's group that much.
> 
> i know idunn says here dreams are a blank white, and i went off that for the scene here. but i think with her feelings returning, and making new memories with fae and the others, she's able to start making new things and new happiness for herself.


	16. 3.6 Echoes of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi receives a disturbing and unsettling dream- one that sheds new light on a new acquaintance- from a mysterious stranger with powers even more mysterious. And that is not the only one suffering from terrible memories whose path would cross hers, as shortly after another in the shadow of death would soon arrive, bringing news as grim as his appearance. Yet things are not what they seem, for either of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for FE (Heroes book 4 and 16 regarding Death Knight's backstory)!

Somehow Kasumi could feel it must be a dream, as familiar as the sight was. It was Askr, the very castle town neigboring the base of the Order of Heroes- but something felt off somehow. Buildings were changed- somehow they looked newer than she remembered. And the people too- they were different than she'd seen before.  
It was as if- no. It must be a dream.  
"You are correct."  
Had she spoken aloud by mistake? The affirmative voice echoed, and she whirled in its direction. There stood a hooded figure, as if risen from a stretching shadow of evening light itself. But there was something visible of the face- white hair and downcast eyes. Something of the figure seemed ethereal and unreachable, but yet also exhausted in such a human way.

"I am...." The voice was solemn and commanding, and sounded not quite its own. "I am the God of Death."  
Instantly Kasumi felt her heart sink. Even without the title she had had a grave impression from the stranger, and now with knowing it she felt a jolt at her heart at the memory of the previous war Askr had waged. So many had been slain for the ambitions of the Order- by the Summoner and Embla even the god of Death. Though said god had looked quite a bit different than the figure before her now, but the thought could not cut through her all-clouding worry.  
"I was once called.... Archaentos... not too long ago." The God of Death continued, and the piercing gaze shifted to something different, still lingering on Kasumi without faltering, but with a light that seemed almost wistful.  
The gaze seemed so nostalgic, so regretting now. It was as if the air had changed, and Kasumi could finally feel words reaching her throat.  
"W-why have you called me here, God of Death?" She wondered if her speech had been polite enough- he had called himself a god. Was he the same as Hel? Or was he the predecessor- or even a God of Death from another world that was connected to Askr?  
The God of Death did not respond, only turning his head. And then, as her eyes followed the god's gaze, the scene changed.

Somehow it felt as if she was still in this strange alternate Askr, but the place was much different- it was darker and tighter, a hole below ground. But she hardly had time to examine the location before the sound reached her ears- a child crying by her side.

The girl was small- she was younger than Delthea by several years at least. Her face was stained with tears, clothes dirty from doubtless trying to leave this small space. As close as it was Kasumi knelt down, holding out a hand towards the child to offer, speaking quietly a few words of comfort. Her gaze glanced upwards to notice something wooden and circular above, suspended by a rope. A well..... who had put this poor child in here?  
"Mother....." The girl sobbed in a broken voice, and Kasumi could not take it any longer, reaching foward to put a hand on the child's shoulder to comfort her.  
"Hey hey, it'll be alright. I'll-" But her hand never reached the girl. It went through her completely, as if Kasumi was made of nothing at all. She stopped in shock, eyes changing immediately from worried concern to astonishment.

"This is but a memory. It is even less than a dream."  
The God of Death spoke, and Kasumi turned. His gaze was unflinching to the child, who could only continue to cry, curling in a ball with her arms to her knees, and to Kasumi as well. "It is... in fact, the last human memory this child would ever make."  
"She too, is known by another name now."  
Kasumi looked back at the child, whose head raised silently upwards toward the well's entrance, with just a flicker of pleading hope in them. That look- those eyes.... It was so different yet there could be no mistake.  
"Plumeria.....!"

The god nodded. "It would not be long until that child would become an alfr by the hand of their Queen." His expression was unchanging, but Kasumi's wasn't.  
"What are you doing." It was not a question, but the healer answered anyways. She had moved to the side of the girl, and despite her inability to do anything was looking over her with concerned eyes.  
"You cannot change this. Nor can you change the end that soon approaches her."

Kasumi's voice was quiet, but broke the silent pause with determination.  
"Maybe not. But she is still here, and I am still here. There's still a chance- all is not lost." No, she would not- could not give up. If she was there, she would do everything she could.

"This too will end." The God of Death seemed unfazed. "When you awaken from this shadow of a memory- this foolish dream- you will forget it all as well."

Kasumi was quiet again, but her eyes kept on the girl, who had seemed to relax just a bit, eyes still full of tears but with just a slight air of being comforted.  
"That might be so also. But my feelings won't end after this. I will still want to- I still will be there for the ones I care about. And the ones who need it."

The God of Death was silent, as if in deep thought. But finally he spoke.  
"Prepare to awaken, mortal." His words were serious, yet his voice had changed in a way he, the God of Death, did not expect. There was something stirring within him like a mortal curse- a feeling far too warm. And something- a sensation of the company of another- one that could not belong to this bringer of death.

The girl's eyes suddenly lit up with shock, as if something had appeared before her, and everything faded from Kasumi's view as if obscured by an all-persisting mist.

As The God of Death had said, so too did the memory, but Kasumi awoke with a heavy heart. Delthea did not expect to be pulled into a hug as she was snacking on her breakfast rations.

Something was off. Something was very wrong.  
"How foolish, to think you could get away with such a thing." His body was younger, weaker- but whether from despair or inexperience he was not sure. Despite that, he struggled- ultimately in vain, the gauntleted hands that held his arms back and head down were unmoving as a statue's. The uniforms he remembered, but years of memories of them stained with blood made the sight of them, unstained and frustratingly clean, stick out in that moment in a horrible shock.  
"Youll live... at least, at the moment. But the moment a suitable heir is found, you will be swiftly executed, of course." The words were more infuriating than any sight. He didn't care about that, about himself. No, it was another reason that he struggled and another reason that he felt the despair welling in his chest, blood from his bitten lip dripping down his chin in desperate anguish.  
"You'll never see those two again."  
He would like to refuse to give them anything- any of his despair, any of his reaction. But at those words he saw red, a scream breaking his lips as he felt his consciousness leave completely.

The field they had stopped to rest in was quiet- not to an eerie extent, but almost like a welcome respite. It had been an uneventful day, what with many forces of the Askran Order of Heroes already stationed along the path that Kasumi and the others had followed. This area was no exception, and along the way they had run into a few armored guards the healer remembered seeing before. One had even pointed to them the way to the clearing, a wide but kind smile on his face.  
There was a slight nervousness in the silence- it left Kasumi alone with just her thoughts, most notably the worries. So much had happened, and just remembering the sight of Idunn's heartbreakingly still form or the dream she had been shown of Hrid (even if it was just a dream) would sometimes leave her wanting to just lie down and cry.  
Maybe she would have, if all of this had happened last year. But now was different. She had to do something- to keep hoping and believing in them all, just as they had supported and believed in her even in her lowest moments the past year. And even if it meant following hot on the trail of the very people who had instigated the awful events of the last year, she would protect the people she cared about- she would not just sit idly with "i wish" and "wouldn't it be nice" as words alone.  
But even as she clenched her fist, the thought of Hrid's widened eyes and Idunn's slow breathing made her heart falter, face already growing hot with what would threaten to become tears.  
The shout snapped her out of it.  
"Uh, you guys from earlier! A little help?" It was the armored knight from before, but his smile had turned to a worried shout. Kasumi immediately turned, alertness replacing the tearful look in an instant as she ran toward the guard with a concerned call.  
"It's a group of the nightmare soldiers- there was someone in the middle of them. My buddy over there's holdin' em off right now, but we might need some-"  
"-healing?" Kasumi chimed in. The armored knight looked annoyed at being cut off for a half second, but then nodded, concern replacing any personal slight.  
"So, can ya help?"  
Kasumi nodded before thinking, but then turned to where she had been. The others were busy setting their things safely, surveying the area carefully. They were all concerned, she had no doubt.  
"I won't be long!" She called, waving. Delthea and Kaze, who had been retrieving their weapons from the carrying bags, looked over their shoulders to her, giving nods and waves back. With that, Kasumi felt a bit of confidence return to her as she followed the knight to where the attack had been.

It must have been a firece battle- broken armor, some shattered beyond repair, lay strewn around the battered purple grass. But any traces of the nightmare soldiers had disappeared, perhaps they had vanished as a bad dream does upon waking. But one set of armor remained, and it cut a much more formidable figure than any of the nightmares would have.  
But as intimidating as the sharp points of the armor was, the sight was something Kasumi could not help feeling comfort at. At least usually- the black armor, battered and sunken, as if the one inside had crumpled into nothing, sent another wave of worry through her as she ran to the side of the one employed by the Order.  
They'd first made acquaintance last year. It was not a pleasant time for Kasumi, but even in her worst times, when worry and despair had almost completely consumed her, that jutting black armor had cut through, an unmistakable silhouette against the blinding light. The horse-riding knight in full armor was stoic, the skull shaped mask concealing any possible expression aided by his equally unreadable voice. But somehow, whenever they were sent to battle at the same time, the sight of that knight put her at ease- it was as if that scythe and the unflappable one who wielded it could keep everything away. The worry, the fear, the sensation like crushing at her soul and the nights of nothing but crying- all of it would fall before the Death Knight.  
They had talked too- a bit, but it was nothing much. But somehow that had been just what Kasumi had needed. It was always crisp and to the point, with no half-hearted "concern" done out of small talk, no belittling or even an awkward disconnect that was no fault of either side. It just had felt natural. And that natural feeling was one of the many things Kasumi could now see had kept her grounded as everything had caved out from under her.  
Now she felt much less grounded, but at the moment it did not concern her. All her concern, all her attention, was to the armored warrior surrounded by broken metal and scorched grass.  
"Death Knight! Death Knight!" Are you alright? She wanted to ask that, but it was clear he was not fine. However, despite the crumpled look of the armor, as she moved to steady the knight's torso she could indeed feel that there was still someone within the armor. That worry assuaged, she could feel relief flow through her whole body.  
However, with that came a flood of more worries to follow it. Was he breathing normally? Was he bleeding under the armor? The gauntlets on the man's wrists were too thick to check properly, and as expected the full face armor left no room to check for a pulse at his neck.  
Panic was quickly setting in, and Kasumi found her hands moving upwards, supporting the man's back and shoulders as she studied the mask, removing one hand to hover questioningly at the neckline.  
"Hold."  
The voice took her aback, and the healer looked up to see another silhouette of black armor cutting through the afternoon light.  
"Oh good, you're back!" The armored knight from before sounded relieved- he was somewhere further back, but even then his voice seemed out of focus in Kasumi's spinning head. She hardly thought- only a feeling a mix of fear and awe as the fully armored figure approached.  
"Your intentions may be fair, but a mask is more than just protection of one's face. You are not prepared to go through with this." The knight's voice was solemn, cold but not unfeeling. In fact, it seemed to know all too well the words he spoke. The sword landed in the dirt as his hands, clad in heavy gauntlets, rested atop it. It was a posture of dominance and intimidation, but did not seem threatening- only a warning.

A cough broke the silence, and Kasumi looked to follow the sound- it was from beneath the battered armor in her arms.  
"Death Knight...!" The man moved slightly, as if testing out his limbs again, sharp motions and winces that were less hidden by the muffled voice revealing not only his injuries, but also life.  
A smile of relief had begun to grow on Kasumi's face and she kept the hand at the knight's back steady. "I'll have you healed in just a moment longer." There was confidence in her voice, but she did not think on it- only raising her staff arm towards the knight's armored body.

When Kasumi returned to the field where the others had now set up camp, she did not return alone, now holding the reigns of the black armored horse gently but securely. The animal followed with a firm gait, as if aware that the one leading it was not its master.  
"You've returned." Ursula's voice was cool but her smile was welcoming, and she stared over the horse and Kasumi. There was a serious cloud on her face- of course she remembered their plan and must have immediately understood what the sight meant.  
But even so, her reply was calm. "The horses are resting over there," she said with a gesture. "Kaze and Delthea are scouting the edge of the clearing, and Laegjarn and Heath are surveying by the air." The assassin had a satisfied look as she explained, meeting Kasumi's eyes steadily as if to instill confidence with her. "But there seems to be no anomalies here specifically. We will likely move on in the morning."  
Kasumi nodded. Her eyes wandered to the horse, then to Ursula. The question was hesitant at her throat, but she forced herself to ask.  
"Um, Ursula... There's, from Askr..."  
"The one you had arranged to before- the Death Knight, was it?" Her tone was steady, expression cold but not cruel. "If he is here, he may as well join us. After all, we are all here under the orders of the Order." She gave a small chuckle at the last repetitive words, the sound wry and unconvinced. But her words were genuine, and Kasumi gave a nod as she headed to the other horses.  
She could not help but wonder about the Death Knight's horse- what was its personality like? They'd only seen each other in battle, after all. Maybe Zitronnen would get along with it- she could not help but hope so. The memory entered her mind before she could stop it- Idunn gently patting the manes of her own and Hrid's mounts, gentle words in an ancient tongue spoken as she soothed them, as if she could understand exactly how they were feeling.  
"Healer."  
Kasumi jumped, startled as she whirled around. Still wearing the battered armor, as if he was the ghost of a battle-worn soldier from long ago, was the Death Knight.  
"D-death Knight!" She nearly dropped the reins, catching them in her hands and fumbling for a moment before handing them, gently as to not upset the horse, to its partner. "H-here you are."  
The armored knight gave a nod.  
"Thank you." His voice was serious, unreadable as before. But something of that set Kasumi at ease- she had gotten the feeling when she first saw him that he had just been through something horrible, and not just related to the battle.  
"Er, you're welcome." She was grateful, but did not quite know how to respond, one hand fiddling with a string at her capelet.

"For before, that is." The knight clarified, and somehow Kasumi knew what he meant as he tilted his neck ever so slightly. "This mask.... this armor..." There was weight to his voice, as if something painful was stifling at his chest, keeping the words back.  
"It's okay. You don't have to change." Her own words left smoothly- too smoothly, and Kasumi was taken aback by them. "Er, that is, out of your armor. Or mask. Or if you want to, you can, but-" She stopped, feeling just a bit put on the spot and looking away from the glowing red from the hollow eye sockets.  
"You're....you. Is what I mean." Her voice was quieter, but the knight did not speak- nor did he seem to make any sound at all, standing stock still. Even his cape seemed frozen in place. "I don't.... no one here needs you to become anything else. Just....we're here for you, just the way you are." Her eyes finally rose, hesitantly meeting the glowing red as a smile, awkward yet genuine, started on her face.  
The knight was silent still, but he finally moved- a nod.  
"I have news..... from Askr." His body seemed unsteady as he began to step forward, voice exhausted as if the last energy was finally leaving him.  
"You can rest first," Kasumi replied, holding an arm out, and the knight did not resist as the worn gloves took the spiked metal of his gauntlets, steadying him by the forearm. "I know the news is important, but you are too." What indelicate phrasing, Kasumi thought, embarrassed at herself, but she hardly minded at the moment- as long as that workaholic knight got some rest.  
She thought she heard the ghost of a chuckle as the reaper knight turned, walking away towards the assembled makeshift tent.

"You have arrived from Askr?" The other knight in full armor turned to face him after the healer and his horse that he had sent ahead were out of sight. Somehow the ruined field seemed to fit the two knights- the other armored knight, after relievededly checking his companion with a wide grin, had also left range of earshot to resume his post at the forest's edge.  
"Yes." He replied- it came naturally, without any thought on the matter. The gauntlet extended to him, and when he took the hand the grip was strong, unflinching. But it was different than anyone else he had seen- anyone else he had worked for especially so.

"The child was wise to not remove your helmet." The other knight broke the silence, his words the subject that the Death Knight's thoughts had lingered on. "But it was almost as if she could understand, more than just pity or fear."  
That was true, he had gotten that impression as well. This person.... the way that healer treated him was different from anything he had known. He was not feared, nor hated or despised. But equally so he was seen as himself, without any clouded thoughts. It was something he could not understand.  
"In any case, you have business with them. That much is clear." The armored knight's voice was clear and steady, as if nothing could escape his notice. "Go. That person is surely waiting."

Even now, as the moonlight had completely enveloped the purple-tinted fields, the knight sat awake, unable to sleep. It was as if the terrible nightmare of something that he could not allow to pass would return the moment he closed his eyes.  
_"We're here for you, just the way you are."_ Was that really true- that tiny healer thought herself able to protect him- the blood soaked reaper. But there was something he could not brush off- a genuine tone that he was unable to dismiss as simply fantasy.  
Those thoughts eventually left him as the night hours grew, but no nightmares descended on him this time as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep in the realm of nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus cameos from Arden and Black Knight! ive always enjoyed them tbh, and i like the idea of bk and dk having a "masked knights" friendship/camaraderie. arden is just rlly sweet and i wanted him to appear  
> as warning, this chapter is spoilers for heroes and 16, specifically plumeria and dk's backstories. it was originally two separate parts/written separately, but they were somewhat related, and the plumeria section was added a little later in order to introduce the new character (who unfortunately, despite having a role and story, won't be elaborated in this particular work... he will have his story, and it will be hinted at. but maybe that's going to be a separate fic/fic series?) for some reason the whole scene gives me a christmas carol vibes.. maybe it's the past memory setting sorta thing.  
> anyways there's somewhat of an emphasis in the fourth book- based writing ("3" series in this) on the relation between memories and dreams, ive always kinda been interested in that in real life as well and it's interesting to explore with these characters.


	17. 3.7 Fantastique's Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All dreams must end, and the journey of the Order of Heroes into the realms of dreams and nightmares must end as well- including that of Kasumi and her companions. With the still uncertain fate of Hrid and Idunn still heavy in the air, will they be able to find what has become of them and return safely with everyone? Especially when the future seems to have a mourning air to it..... But from the seemingly most unlikely place, the most unlikely person, the answer and solution might arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Book 4 spoilers! i also don't suggest you read this if you like the story of book 4 (esp the last few chapters), since this one does include the summoner (specifically of kasumi's story). later chapters also may take an alternative interpretation to the end events in book 4, but will also have a warning.

Heath was used to being on the move in unfamiliar territory- it had been so in Elibe under Eliwood's banner, and even before that as a mercenary and soldier of Bern. But this place was different- it was as if every shadow resembled one all too familiar from long ago, and every sound of the forest the voice of a dead brother in arms, haunting his memories. Of course, it was called the "Realm of Nightmares"- such thoughts were probably an inseparable part of it.

Even Hyperion seemed uneasy as they began to clean up the makeshift camp that morning, the wyvern had eaten much less than he had thought. He could not help wondering if perhaps he wasn't the only one remembering the other riders the two of them had grown up alongside, and he could not help approaching the wyvern. It was on very few occasions that Hyperion had needed to be urged to eat, but at least he was touching more of the food- Heath could feel at least a slight bit relieved.

The others were up as well- that injured knight in full armor had still been recovering, so they had left rations at the entrance to his makeshift tent. But now he was also awake, having just returned the now-disassembled shelter to a bag at his horse's saddles.

The black armored knight stopped, glancing around with a slow but steady motion, and Heath felt himself freeze as the glowing red gaze behind the skull fell upon himself, as if death itself stood before him. The others had noticed too, and if they had been occupied, they had ceased any movement, only staring back at the knight.

Kasumi was the first to break the stillness, moving forward a bit towards the knight. She looked about to speak, but suddenly looked away, hands held to her chest in a tight squeeze, as if to calm herself.

"Sir Death Knight." Laegjarn's voice now cut the silence, giving a respectful nod towards the knight. In truth, the appearance had startled her at first, but she held no ill will towards the knight of a distant land. His habits may have been bloody, and visage intimidating, but she had seen much blood in the many battles under Muspell. Besides, there was something different about this person- she was much more strongly reminded of her sister than her father, though the reaper knight's weapon did seem to resemble his much more.

"I believe you have news from the Order's base in Askr, if you would be ready to share it." Her tone was polite, but all the while she felt herself growing apprehensive on the news. It could not help but stir feelings of times when Laevetain had been assigned alone on a dangerous mission, and the dreadful worry she had felt of not knowing if her sister would return from them alive.

The knight gave a nod, pausing before speaking. "I was instructed to send news to your group by Prince Hrid of Nifl." His tone was unchanging, not hesitating on the name of the person he barely knew. There was no difference to him between some foreign prince or anyone else- if they fell in battle their blood would all surely be the same.  
"He has been staying in the order with the priestess- dragon Idunn. But they have both vanished from Askr."

At the words the knight observed the group through the deathly helm- their surprise was not hidden at all. They seemed to show it in different ways- some with audible gasps, others, like the dagger wielding man and the tome wielding assassin, more subtlely with just a shift in expression. It mattered not to him- his task was only to deliver the information. 

However, he felt compelled to continue.

"There were signs of a struggle, but no bloodshed and not much injury. With the Order's royal commanders away, there was not much reason to expend resources at the moment."  
The silence hung heavy in the air, but Kasumi finally spoke in a soft voice. 

"Hrid..."

She had worried about this- something in the prince had seemed different as of late. He was clearly troubled by something- that had surely been his reason for staying behind. Perhaps Loki's harsh words towards her had hurt Hrid as well- that had surely been the start of it, she tried to recall. That he had been made to suffer for something not even meant for him.....

"Kasumi!" Delthea's voice sounded close to her, and she felt the shorter girl lean into her side. The gesture was kind, but somehow her thoughts would not return, stuck somewhere else under this new cloud of worry. It was just like...... just like something...... had it been a dream?

Yes! She'd seen it- it must have not been too long ago. Hrid, taken somewhere she had never seen before, in danger and in pain. And the one that had shown that frightful sight to her.... the dark elf, Plumeria!

"Kasumi." Ursula's voice rang in her ears, her tone was controlled and cool but had something of concern in it.

If she could just meet Plumeria again.... she must know something more! And if she asked nicely, or begged her, maybe the dark elf would help her? She had to believe- they were in the realm of the dark elves, after all. There must be some chance, however slim.

And what had happened to Idunn, also? She had only seen Hrid in the dream- was something just as awful happening to her as well? Or was it not- by some miracle could she be safe somewhere? She would beg Plumeria time and time again if only she could know about those two!

"Miss Kasumi!" Heath's voice rang, mingling with the others, and as her vision cleared the healer could see she was not standing alone now. Delthea tugged at her capelet gently, a worried and urgent look in her brown eyes that softened as she met them. Ursula's gaze also regained its coolness at contact, a slight smile flitting onto her purple lips with more concern than she usually showed. Heath gave a honest smile, worry still clouding his eyes as he removed his hand from Kasumi's shoulder with a hint of an embarrassed blush starting at his face. Kaze's eyes lingered a moment, before closing with a nod, confidence and belief in his posture.

And Laegjarn- Kasumi met her red eyes with confidence, and the look could not help but draw the former Muspell general in even more. The healer had changed so much in just a year, she could not help but think. There was confidence there- something so genuine, something she had made for herself. It made something in Laegjarn's chest feel at ease just to meet that gaze.

"Everyone... thank you." Kasumi's tone was steady. "I'm sorry to have worried you. But I promise, we will find them and if they need it, save them. I won't let.... I won't let them down." She said it half to convince herself, but she actually felt convinced at those words- it was a surprising and new feeling, not like anything from before.

The Death Knight stood apart from the others, turning as if to leave once his news was delivered. But Kasumi could not help remembering that sight from before- the broken sound in his voice as if his heart had been shattered by something. Perhaps he had been subject to one of the nightmares of this realm- or something even worse.

She stepped forward, running to catch the gauntleted hand in her own gloved one. The knight stopped, and the skull gaze looked down at her. She met it without hesitation.  
"You too, Death Knight. I won't let any of you down." She turned, looking back to the others. "We can do this- together." It was as if in that moment any doubt had dissipated completely.

And it was enough for the knight to comply, and a set of black armored boots followed after her own footsteps.

It was the third time now. That's what Kasumi thought as she drew near the clearing. Just like it had been in the realm of nightmares, the grass in the Askr field was terribly torn where the battle had taken place, as if the blood spilled had ravaged even the land itself.

When she first arrived, she thought that person had already breathed her last. But the shallow heaves of her chest snapped the healer out of her shock, and she ran forward, despite the dropping feeling in her chest that told her without a doubt she was too late.

Plumeria wasn't as badly injured as Laegjarn had been on that terrible day. With only a few scrapes and bruises from the battle, in the past she would have been happy to have faith in the dark elf's survival. But something still told Kasumi without a doubt she would not be able to leave the empty battlefield alive, even as she raised her staff in vain, crouching as she held the woman's body close to her own.

"Y-you're here...." The voice that spoke was ragged and hoarse, as if every word was excruciating to speak. Judging by the state of the aftermath, it probably was.  
Despite the dread and hopelessness, the words from the one who was considered the Order's enemy made Kasumi smile. "Yes. I'm here, Plumeria."

The red eyes met hers with defiance, a deathly shade already starting over them, before the white haired alfr broke her gaze, turning her head away with a wince. Kasumi couldn't help making a sound of shock, and began to move to adjust her position- any way it might relieve Plumeria of unnecessary pain.

"Why..... Why did you come back? The Order.... those other... filthy mortals..... are long gone..."

Kasumi's heart dropped again. She would have expected as much- their goals were different from hers, after all. The defeat of an enemy leader was nothing more than a step forward, someone who deserved to be struck down.

"You're..." Kasumi started, but she found herself unsure what to say next. They weren't friends, that was for sure. They were barely even acquaintances. But yet, she felt something since they had met- something she couldn't particularly say. Of course, Plumeria was beautiful, undoubtedly so, but it was more than just an attraction to looks.

As if reading her thoughts, the dark elf scoffed. "You... mortals.... all think alike.... only interested... in one... thing..." Her voice was bitter, but there was something just a bit teasing in it, and as Kasumi made a startled sound, she gave a soft chuckle- one that rattled in her chest, but did not detract from the slight softening of her expression.

"I'm... just teasing...." Her eyes turned, an odd shade of surprise and contemplation passing over them. "I... wonder why, though....." 

The look of pain returned shortly, however, and the alfr's body was wracked with coughs. Although she shook violently, Kasumi could tell it was of not her own strength, and that she did not have much time.

"Plumie!" She dropped the staff- every healing spell had been useless, and she wanted to be there for that person no matter what- even if it would only be for a moment longer. The shortened name slipped her tongue, but it felt natural in that instant.

"You.... no, Kasumi..... that... is your name...." The dark elf's voice was fading fast, eyes already slipping out of focus. "Your... dreams are your own...."

"You must...."

The signs of the battle were clear, and it was with ease that the group was able to find it. Kaze was a bit relieved that Delthea was least aware of the marks of the terrible battle- she hopefully would have little experience of such things, and though they would not say readily, so were Ursula and Death Knight.

Laegjarn led the way, however- these signs were the most clear to her, they were as familiar as a trail for a past general of Surtr. But she hardly noticed them- only worry about Kasumi clouded her thoughts as she pushed forward. Already the news about Hrid weighed heavy on her. If he hadn't chosen to stay behind- if they had been more vigilant- if only she had been stronger! But she knew those doubts and regrets would make no difference. Protecting those she cared about- in this moment and every other- would.

When she came to the clearing, she could see Kasumi crouched on the ground. She called out the healer's name, starting to rush forward before something stopped her. The scene- something of it- it felt so unsettling. As if she was somewhere else- as if she had seen it before and felt she should be somewhere else.

Kasumi stood, but despite the fact there was no one or nothing save her healing staff, it felt as if she should have been next to someone's fallen form. The healer's eyes met hers, and she could see they were tinged a slight pink, like she had been crying.

But this time was different. The feeling in her eyes was changed- it was not a look of despair. Instead, it was something more determined. A serious but gentle look that seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Kasumi-" Kaze began. There was a shade of guilt on his face, and Laegjarn wondered if he may have felt- or known- about that unsettling feeling she had felt just moments ago.

"Everyone." Kasumi's hands tightened on the grip of her staff, a steadying gesture but one now with fiery determination.

"Thank you." The gentleness on her expression grew, eyes traveling to meet all of the gazes that rested on her. "I'm so glad to be here with all of you."

"But there's something I still need to do." The looks were serious. "I've gotta see this through. I have to find out what's happened."

The group met each others' gazes, as if the determination had been transmitted with just a look.

"We all do." Laegjarn's voice was firm, but it was met with the nods and confident looks of all of the others, her red eyes meeting the gazes of them as she spoke.

Kasumi could not help but smile wider, despite the hot feeling in her head as she felt the tears fall. But they were not those wholly of sadness and mourning- they were of happiness at the people she cared about, the happiness they had that she would protect. All of them, from the past and the present.

Even you, Plumie.

_"The prince is dead. You will never see him again."_  
The summoner heard those words, and he blinked, eyes downcast. The feet he could see below were not his own- that much was a terrible nightmare. Everything of his body felt changed- altered, in the worst possible way.

Those words, on the other hand- they were the farthest from a nightmare.

The queen of the realm of Dokkalfr stood before him, and with the eyes that were not his own, the summoner- no, Ichihara, met hers. It was odd, he couldn't help thinking. Forced to be in the body of the one he disliked so, he was finally feeling the confidence to stand up for himself. But despite the discomfort, he would not let himself stop.

"Funny you should say that, Your Majesty." The voice, too- it was not his own. That voice, which had often gloated so smugly towards defeated enemies that were soon to be slain by others- it was a sound that made his skin crawl. But he could not stop- he mustn't. So he spoke in that voice, as lowly and as free of emotion as possible.

"Because that sounds like a good dream to me."

Nothing had changed- at least in a way. No matter what he said it seemed the Queen of Nightmares could not hear- or refused to hear- a single thing. He had felt the same way many a time- ever since he had been drawn from that hopeless battlefield to the Order's shining golden gates and empty words of order and peace. He had had no voice- so he had long ago given up even trying.

But he would not give up now. The ones he cared deeply for might be gone, but he would not let the memories of them die as well.

He had no real option but to stay with the Queen, her words changing at every passing moment. One second regretful- one second enraged. He felt uncomfortable with this- in this body, with this person he hardly knew. If this was a dream- even a good one where the leaders of the Order were forever out of his life- he wanted it to end.

And as if willed by his thoughts, it did.

There was grass beneath her body, and Kasumi felt the drops of morning dew upon her face as she blinked her eyes awake. The view around her was not completely unknown- it looked to be in the vicinity of the Order of Heroes' base. What had she been doing to fall asleep in such a place....?

Then she remembered in a flash- there had been some sort of sleep spell within the borders of Askr- Idunn...... they had looked for a way to awaken her.....

A gloved hand to her head, she could feel the memories returning, as after a restful sleep remembering the responsibilities of the new day. There had been something else..... Hrid! He had been in danger. Someone had shown it to her... was it just a dream? That person, too...

"Plumie...." The name left her lips without a conscious thought, and at the sound of it she felt her heart ache. It was like when she thought of Lord Izana, or that awful day when she thought she had seen Laegjarn for the last time.

The memories were foggy and vague, like they were lost in a mist. But she still had the feeling, as clear as day, and that was enough to keep the last misty tendrils of those important memories.

She stood up, looking around. She had been there with the others too- they'd joined her without hesitation, despite how much trouble she'd caused them the previous year. Delthea, Ursula, Kaze, Heath, Laegjarn... even Death Knight. They must- they must be safe! She would not let them be hurt any more!

But then shouts reached her ears as she turned, relief flooding her at the sight of the companions in arms she had been so worried for- safe and approaching her with relief in their eyes as well.

"Kasumi!" Delthea ran forward, pulling her into a tight hug that almost caused Kasumi to lose her balance as she hugged the mage back.

"Delthea! I'm so glad you're alright."

"You look like you're still in one piece, that's good." Ursula's voice was cool as ever as she looked Kasumi over, but there was still a sliver of relief in her eyes. "It's vexing... I can't think of how we must have ended up here." The assassin placed a finger to her lip, eyes turning shadowy with thought.

"But everyone seems to be here, and safe. That's good." Heath approached with a small smile, but he still glanced around cautiously. At his side Hyperion followed, shaking the dew off his scales in an almost doglike manner.

"Hm. That's awfully optimistic of you to say." The assassin replied in a cold voice, expression shifting slightly from the slight smile and nod she had given in response to Delthea's wave. "It is only by luck that we were not ambushed in a surprise attack."

"Do not worry." As if carried on the breeze, Kaze stepped out from the shadows of a nearby tree. "I have just finished scouting the area, there seems to be no one else here but us." His eyes were serious as he relayed the information, but that could not hide the gentle and caring ease in them. "This grove is a bit far from the Order of Heroes' base, but if we start there now we should arrive within an hour."

Like a statue the Death Knight had stood still, but as he turned his head he gave a slight sigh, a melancholy sound that Kasumi could not help feel resonating with. Idunn.... would she still be at the Order's base? Not to mention everyone else there- would anything worse have happened to all of them? She could feel the old paranoia that had only now changed to wary cautiousness threaten to return. No, she couldn't- not after the trust everyone had given her. She would not let them down- she must not! That is what she thought desperately as she tried to keep positive thoughts. Everyone here was safe, that was good! But her thoughts could not help returning to the uncertain fate of Idunn and Hrid.

Suddenly, a horse's whinny broke the silence. Her eyes turned to Zitronnen, the usually quiet horse was turning his head, nudging at Kasumi and stamping uneasily. Ursula and Death Knight's horses seemed equally stirred, and Hyperion batted his wings along with Laegjarn's wyvern.

The group's attention was suddenly averted to a shade of purple under the trees, drawing closer to the group. The wyverns and horses' noises settled, and they instead turned, just as their human companions did, to look undisturbed at the approaching figure.

It couldn't be- it was too good to be true. Was this another dream? Kasumi could not stop the tears in her eyes, despite how much she tried.

And when the eyes of green and red met hers she knew she could not hold back.

"Idunn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to the title, there is still one more part to the story line.... but idk what it would be called. 3.8.... 4.1? idk. it's more connected to the "3" series but takes place like... right at the start of book 5 (aka the "4" series), and after the events of book 4 have technically ended.  
> summoner ichihara gets more appearances! he isn't a default summoner by a long way, and it's finally starting to show, good on him! there's also a supplementary thing that goes more in depth about his reason for changing, as well as the person who helped instigate that change. BUT it's a kinda specific crossover thats a little out there, even for this series... so it might just be linked as a related thing?


	18. 4.0 Nightmarous Entr'acte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more trial awaits the small group of companions as they return to the base of the Order of Heroes from a mysterious and mesmerizing dreamlike journey- and it is not a small one. The group is forced to face their worst nightmares as they find out the fate of the missing prince, but as someone once told them, their dreams are their own. And those dreams have not ended just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for basically all tagged characters, as well as some violence and death (not too much but still there, if you don't want to see it)!

Everything seemed to happen in a fog around her, the dragon priestess could not help but think. First their voices- ringing in her ears as Kasumi and the others approached in a rush. That healer first... the concern in her eyes was her own, but something seemed so familiar, as if it was the ghost of a memory lost long ago. And all around the others crowded- the stern but kind wyvern general, the young mage with the honest tongue, the mercenary from King Zephiel's homeland whose voice shone with worry and guilt. Even the three that stayed towards the back of the group- the ninja and the assassin, and the one cloaked in skeletal armor that she had not seen before- had care, shadowed as it was, to them.

The sound of voices echoed in her ears, but it was not a bad sound- far from it. In fact, there was something welcoming to it, something that made a feeling stir within her.  
She felt the need to speak those exact words later, as the healer's gloved hand clutched hers warmly and securely, not wavering for a moment.

"Thank you."

She had wanted to say that then..... it was as if the memory had left her. There were other memories as well, but she felt as if that one was the most recent. There had been a woman with broken eyes who she had faced against, and when she had she had felt as if she had been asleep just as in Elibe for so many years. But now she was awake- that was sure to her.

And there was something else. Something worrying- though she could not completely tell what. But she could tell it was fast approaching.

Unfortunately, it struck before she could even speak.

Delthea blinked, eyes adjusting in a daze. What had happened- hadn't she just been there with Kasumi and the others? Idunn was there too- she was safe and awake and seemed very much herself without a doubt. But now all of them- all of it- was gone.

As if she was in a dark place, her vision began to grow more clear. That view she knew- it was the sluice gates of Valentia, the ones leading to Rigel. She had been there before, but she could not, and did not want to recall much of that time- it was when she had first joined the army of the boy who would one day become the Emperor.

Of course, there was a good reason why she did not want to recall it. But she had little time to stew on those awful memories- other feelings, strong and overwhelming, were soon replacing them as the oh so familiar silhouette shifted into view through the mist.

"Lu- is that really you?"

She ran towards him, not bothering to mask the happy excitement in her voice. At the moment she didn't care- she had so much to tell him! With all she'd done he'd surely have no reason to boss her around any more!

But she stopped as the mist cleared. His face seemed angry, if not partly obscured.

"Delthea." Something in his tone was off- it was stern and scolding, as if confronting her after she had skipped practicing. But it was unnerving slightly- she was almost inclined to doubt if it was really him.

"Why did you run away from home?" Memories of that day resurfaced, and any doubts and hesitation was replaced by terror as those moments seemed to flash before her yet again. Those mages with Duma's group.... the threats and cruel laughter, and the moment she had ceased to control herself, as if she had been completely cut off from everything.

"Why....? Why.....?" Luthier's voice grew louder, and she did not register if it was his own any more. She could barely make out the scene before her, much less that person drawing nearer and nearer, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why!" His voice was such a deathly cry that she could not help but meet his eyes- and then she gasped, frozen in a horrible shock.

That face- the one that had always been so full of life, so unflinching- was covered in bruises and blood. His clothes were torn and hair disheveled, and limbs bent at unnatural angles. His eyes were desperate, and she could see in horror that the light of life was leaving them.

"Why.... did you kill me....."

Her brother crumpled to the ground, and Delthea felt her body shake, before finally letting out a gut-wrenching scream.

The sight was familiar to Ursula- that church within the kingdom of Bern. She had been sent there on an assassination mission- a fateful one, regrettably. But it was still night now. Perhaps, just perhaps.... this would be a second chance.

_"You'd run back to your precious little boss if you could"._ That memory returned in a flash, Clarisse's angry and accusatory glare with it. The Blue Crow pursed her lips in slight irritation. Was it really the time to ponder this, here and now? But her thoughts did not seem to be leaving. It was true, her life in the Order was much different than it had been in Elibe, and meeting that little group was the sole reason for anything gained in it. But even still....

"Ursula." She knew that voice, although something of it made her feel just a touch off. But she did not think twice as she turned around, assuming a low bow.

"Lady Sonia. I am ready for my mission." She looked down- that was without a doubt the form of Lady Sonia, the one she had served faithfully in the Black Fang.

The Lady's laugh caught her by surprise, and with regret she felt a heavy guilt start in her chest- she must be too late. No matter, she would take the punishment without question. She had failed all that time ago, and failure was not accepted in the Fang.

But instead, the Lady only continued speaking, voice full of scorn.

"Your mission? Did you forget? You have failed. You couldn't even kill a traitorous little girl. And now....." Ursula did not want to look up, but with a growing horror she felt as though she could not stop herself. Sonia was different- her body was losing its poise, crumpling to the ground as she bled, clutching her face and the wounds covering her body.

"Now all of the Black Fang is dead. Now.... I am dead" She spat the words with the last breath of life, and Ursula could not help those imperfect tears from welling in her own eyes as she stumbled backwards.

Heath knew that village- it was the very day he had left Bern, never to return. He knew that scene- the villagers, terrified and unarmed, forced into the center of the shabby town to await their execution by his squad. And the faces around him, honest and good comrades in arms he had long since parted with forever- they were all alive and well again. He felt as though he might cry at the sight, but the pride and hope welling in his chest kept his posture together.

He would see this through, even if it was just a memory.

Not everything was pleasant about that memory, of course, as the voice of the leader cruelly rang in his ears as the people shuddered, huddling together feebly.

Where was Commander Vaida? She should be there, telling off the one who had ordered their attack. But she was not- something was wrong. Very wrong.

The people cried in terror, and Heath could not keep silent. The words of the Commander he remembered well, and spoke them with confidence, even as his heart wavered. Where was she- whatever could be happening. What... what was this?

The leader stepped forward, and Heath's eyes focused on him for the first time. That face, that bearing- it couldn't be. At the time, His Highness would be but a boy- and not a king, but Prince..... Zephiel?

The heir's voice was stoic, as it had been when Heath had seen him in the Order's grounds. Those cruel orders- they could not be his.

"Very well. If you would betray us...." He gestured, and a new figure stepped forward. At first Heath did not remember, but then in a terrible moment it registered with him. That armor- that posture- he did not want to meet that familiar face but he could not bear to look away.

"Commander Vaida.....?"

She did not speak, only readying her spear. And then she lunged forward in attack.

All of this was wrong- so wrong. Heath did not want to fight her, not here or ever. He had been prepared to when he followed her to leave Bern, and when he joined the forces of Eliwood's army later still. But this- this was more than just that. She would not allow this slaughter- she was the one who had opposed it- she was the commander that he and the others had been ready to give their lives for.

"Vaida? Why?" He cried out, but only the sickening piercing of armor and flesh met his ears as a response.

He could not stop staring as the commander's body motionlessly left the bloody end of his spear, collapsing lifelessly to the ground. It was as if his gaze was frozen to that horrible sight as his ears rang, screaming in horror and despair.

"With their masters gone, the nightmares- the last remnants of regret and negative feelings manifested by them- have no guidance. But they seek, as if by instinct, those whose feelings resonate with their cores."

Kasumi whirled around, desperately searching in the darkness.

"Who said that?" But somehow, the voice seemed too familiar- too undoubtedly familiar.

And then she saw him, stepping out of the shrouding fog. He was taller now- much so. She had heard of such in the accounts of the Order and their battles- the shadowy, monstrous Rokkr. But she never expected to see one of anyone she knew well- least of all Hrid.

But there he was, icy blue eyes just about frozen over, as if void of any feeling whatsoever.

"Welcome, Kasumi." His voice spoke her name, but seemed not to register anything. "This is your nightmare."

She had leapt upon Zitronnen, and the horse had followed her lead. But even with the speed, the Rokkr was much bigger, and her healing magic fell weakly against the sword wielded by the gigantic Rokkr- it was not Gjoll, and seemed as contrary to Hrid as the frozen look in his eyes. She had known something bad had happened with him- how had that been? Someone..... someone had told her..... or rather, had shown her.....

The thoughts shadowed her like storm clouds, and she did not see the blade crashing down until it was too late. The force threw her from Zitronnen's back, and the horse reared in surprise. That whinny caught her attention, and she forced herself into a bracing position as she landed, gritting her teeth through the scrapes and bruises as she held her staff up desperately. This... was a nightmare? She would willingly believe that, but the pain- it felt too real.

"Your dreams are your own." Who had said that? Someone.... someone had....

"Plumie....." Her voice trailed off, and she could not help the tears from welling- tears she had fought to hold back since that fateful day she had walked in on the sick room to see Idunn's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry!" She cried in apology as the shadowy energy of the Rokkr's attack flooded around her. "I..... I can't fight....."

"But we can!"

Someone- had someone spoken? Kasumi braced herself, forcing herself to follow that sound- had she just imagined it? But something flickered before her eyes- a person wearing a mage's coat, arms raised in a spell. And another form- one on horseback, wielding a lance unflinchingly. Who- who were they? She blinked, hoping to make out a better view, but the visions were gone, engulfed in the shadows.

But she was not done either- it was as if a new strength was welling in her, and Kasumi forced herself to her feet.

"I- I won't give up on you." Those words were honest, and Kasumi didn't try to stop the tears from flowing. "So..... if I have to... I will fight you, Hrid!"

The healer pushed forward one step at a time, forcing herself to move against the rush of dark energy. But even over the roaring in her head and all around, the rustling of cloaks- unmistakable to her ear- caught her attention. She almost dared not hope, but turned in spite of herself.

And there she was- the Dark Priestess herself, gaze of red and green steadily blazing ahead.

"Idunn!" The dragon blinked, eyes moving unhindered to meet Kasumi's.

"Let's keep onwards. This will pass, the more we fight it." Her words were quiet but filled with a soft determination and sureness. Kasumi nodded, pressing another step forwards.

"Kasumi! And Hrid too, huh. Well, no matter!" Her head turned as Delthea approached, a smile on the mage's face. "I'm with you too." There was something undoubtedly serious in her eyes, and Kasumi returned it with a nod and a smile.

One more step.

"What.... is that The Prince?" Heath's voice was shocked, but his gaze steadied as he looked over the others. "My spear is yours- all of yours." His voice shifted- determination replacing initial startledness as his posture shifted, moving to Hyperion's back in one trained motion.

And just a bit more. It seemed to get easier with every familiar voice.

"Lady-" The assassin's shocked voice calmed with deep sighs that grew more restrained with every breath. "Excuse me." The Blue Crow's eyes assesed the group before looking up at the monstrously large Prince of Nifl. "So, it has ended like this after all. Do not expect me to hold back." Her voice was serious, but though ruthless it did not seem as cruel as it could be.

Kaze's arrival was as silent as he was, but his voice reached Kasumi before she could see him. "Do not worry, these shadows are suitable for me. I am with you, and will not falter- not now or again." And his voice was sure of that as well. All the same, Kasumi smiled at the direction his voice came from, another worry lifted from her chest.

"You... all of you. How strange." The voice rang in that eerie, unreadable way, but it was surely that Reaper's. The armored hoofsteps confirmed it even before Kasumi could see the knight. "Are we to slay this.... shadow? If so, it is yours to do." The Death Knight raised his scythe, but it seemed not a premonition of death- it was something much more like a shield to protect in that gesture.

"Kasumi! Thank goodness..." The flapping of wings was so familiar, and Kasumi looked to her side with great relief.

"Laegjarn!" The wyvern rider met her eyes with a smile full of comfort, but then both of their gazes turned to the giant.

"So this is a Rokkr...." Laegjarn's voice was serious, but as contemplative as it was it was tinged with sorrow. "I never wanted to fight against you again, Prince Hrid....."

Kasumi looked around- it was as if the purple shadows had cleared just enough for the small group to make out each other in the fog.

"Is it really..... I thought Rokkrs were different from the people they resemble." Heath asked, even as his hands gripped the spear and Hyperion's reins tightly.

"I believe that is usually so." Idunn's reply was serious. "But this.... this is the Prince that we all are familiar with."

It was a despairing phrase, but Idunn had been there with Hrid- if anyone would know, she would. Did she-

"I am sorry. I do not recall more than that." Her voice, so steady and serious, sounded crestfallen and broken in that instant, and Kasumi moved forward, putting her hand in Idunn's once more.

"It's okay, Idunn." Delthea sounded comforting, just a bit different from her usual cheery tone. "It's great you can tell us all you have." There was something that seemed more than just sympathy- as if she knew the same experience.

"So, I suppose we must hold our own. If there is no way...."

It couldn't be- they couldn't! Hrid..... they must have a way to save him. She couldn't give up on him- not if he was still there, in front of her!

She had to believe in him.

_"Your dreams are your own.... nightmares, pleasant dreams, everything in between.... if you accept them....."_ Was that what she had said? She had looked at Kasumi with so much fervent intensity, even as her body weakly shivered in the healer's arms.

_"If you want to save anyone, you must accept them."_

If there were still nightmares, and they had connected to the negative energy of the Rokkr, just maybe......

And Kasumi could recall clearly now- that dank and miserable dungeon cell from that vision, and its painfully familiar occupant.

"Hrid!" Her voice was her own- it rang out in the dusky cell as she ran forward. The prince's clothes were tattered, and as she forced his head up from the hard brick floor, she could see the despair in those icy eyes- it was despair, but not that frozen blank look of the Rokkr. Hrid was still there.

"I...." His voice was a hoarse cough, full of pain and guilt as his face shadowed with shame. "I failed.... everyone. Mother..... Gunnthra.... Fjorm.... Ylgr..... All of Nifl."

"Hrid." Kasumi held him closer, brushing the dirt-soaked bangs from his forehead. His body shivered with the cold air of the dungeon meeting the exposed cuts and bruises, and with the silent sobs he could not stop himself from crying.

"You.... Laegjarn..... Idunn... and everyone else. I have failed you too." His voice was even more broken, fading away without any hope. "Even here, I...."

"I believe in you!" Kasumi spoke in sudden urgency, and she held the prince by his tattered shoulders. The broken eyes of ice blue met her own in wounded surprise, and she could not break the gaze even as her own tears began to fall.

"I believe in you!" She repeated, giving a squeeze to his shoulders as if hoping it would bring some comfort. "You're someone I care about... you're someone really important to me. I believe in you- I love you. So... don't give up. Believe in yourself, too." She spoke honestly, and did not break away from those ice blue eyes, broken as they were, that seemed as though they too were melting.

"Believe in yourself!" The sensation was like waking- but it was too soon! Hrid- he had... he had to.....

Kasumi reeled backwards, and she could hear the voices around her. But then, a deafening cry broke through it all, and she stared upward at its source. The Rokkr, towering above, was lurching unsteadily, letting out a shout in that voice too familiar but too distorted and loud. And then, as if broken, the purple mist exploded around them, rushing like waves of a violent ocean in the air.

And when the smoke had cleared, standing in the field of Askr near the Order of Heroes' base, was- completely untouched, as if nothing had even scratched his armor- Prince Hrid of Nifl.

Kasumi stayed frozen a moment, disbelief flooding through her. Then the prince's body swayed unsteadily, as if his legs would give out at any moment. The healer rushed forward, and many more footsteps met her ears as she did so, hands meeting the prince's torso as the two dropped to a kneeling position.

"Hrid?" His head lolled, but he was still conscious. Eyes blinking, as if to stay awake, his head slowly tilted upwards.

Whe he spoke, his voice sounded broken from disuse. "......Kasumi...?" The ice blue eyes met hers with concern, scanning the faces around him. "Laegjarn... Idunn..... everyone....? Why....."

"Uh, hello?" Delthea replied with a tone that sounded much closer to her usual snark. "You thought we wouldn't notice or be worried about- huh, what was it you did, anyways?" She tilted her head. "Well, it's in the past, now. You gotta focus on recovering now."

Kaze gave a nod, stepping forward to offer one shoulder to prop up Hrid. "Delthea is right. We should head back to the Order without delay." He steadied his stance, but met the prince's eyes with comfort- a forwardness that perhaps he would not have been inclined to show when the Nifl prince first met him. "I am relieved that you are safe, Your Majesty."

"How are you feeling, Hrid?" Laegjarn's tone was concerned, and in that moment Hrid could feel no regrets, no guilt towards her- only a gentle camaraderie.

"I... don't feel any injuries. But I appreciate your care. Thank you, Laegjarn." He spoke in reply, not noticing that he did not hesitate now as he met the red eyes with his own.

"You sure you don't want me and Hyperion to fly ahead? I can try to find a healer or someone to help," Heath offered, concern in his eyes as he glanced at Hrid, gaze flickering to Kasumi as if unsure if he should offer to help prop Hrid up in her place.

"It's... very kind of you." Hrid spoke, meeting the wyvern rider's grey eyes. He had been so hard working- Hrid hadn't spoken with him long before, but there was an earnest kindness in his actions and words. "I... would appreciate your company just as much." He tried to keep his gaze to the others, but he felt as though he could barely keep his eyes open.

A soft laugh reached his ears, and he forced some energy to follow it.

It was Ursula, as he had thought. She replied in a cool voice, as if suspecting his thoughts. "Don't worry. It's just.. the thought still amuses me. That you thought yourself capable of an assassination. But... in a way, it is an amusing, that fruitless but determined one. I suppose, on you that is." Her words would have been harsh, had Hrid not met the assassin's cold gaze- that cold gaze seemed warmer than he thought. "But there are many other things you can do, and superbly." A rare bit of praise, Hrid could not help but think as exhaustion overtook him.

"Hrid?"

"Hrid!"

He was unconscious as they lifted him gently towards the barracks- even as the Death Knight had gone on ahead to fetch the prince's Nifl steed- and after the knight had returned, a purple cloaked stranger by his side who had newly arrived in the Order's grounds from the continent of Magvel.

When Hrid next felt consciousness regain its hold on him, he was in a place that seemed familiar. It was a warm, comforting feeling- the feeling of home.... it couldn't be....?

"Mother!" He sat up with a shout, not yet registering the pain, but when his eyes blinked into focus it was not the frosted interior of the Nifl capitol that awaited him but the humble barracks of another far off, if not unfamiliar, land.

Even as he felt the sorrow grip him, there was something else- something that was new to him, yet comforting all the same. The ones who perished- the land he had grown up in- all of it was gone. But this place- this place was not lost.

His eyes scanned around, and met the concerned ones of the healer that had suddenly opened wide at the prince's movement.

"Kasumi.....?" He could feel his voice cracking, but he could not break the gaze.

Suddenly the healer moved forwards, gloved hands gripping his own tightly, squeezing them as if to make sure he was really there.

"Hrid! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" And then he remembered- something horrible had happened to Idunn- he had felt unworthy to accompany Kasumi, Laegjarn and the others after he had been unable to do anything that day Loki had tormented the healer at the last days of Askr's assault on the realm of the dead. How he had felt- disgusted and ashamed at himself most of all, especially after the worry he felt changed to bitter guilt at his own lack of trust of his now comrades.

He remembered something else- something that was also bitter and shameful, that made his eyes break from Kasumi's gaze and hesitate to meet it again. But what it was he could not recall- only that it had ended. So he willed himself to meet that look- it was not one of disgust, or abhorrence or disappointment, or anything he had been expecting.  
Instead he leaned into the touch, giving a murmur of affirmation.

"Is.... everyone?" His words were quiet, reluctant.

"Yes." Kasumi spoke in a gentle tone as she put a hand gently to his shoulder. "Idunn is fine- she's being checked over by Knoll- he'd had a similar thing happened in his world, and was more than willing to help."

"Knoll....?" Hrid asked in a quiet tone. How long had he been unconscious, he wondered.

"Ah, that's right. He just arrived in Askr when we all got back- he's from a place called Magvel. The leaders of the Order are away at the moment, so...." Her voice trailed off with uncertainty, and Hrid could not help feeling a shiver of worry creep into his body as well- there always seemed to be a new conflict, a new war that costed the lives of many. He may have been involved in one- his weakness may have cost many their lives- but he would not let it happen again if he had any strength at all. And he would... he had to see to that.

His hand gripped the gloved one back in a determined squeeze, but the sound of the door opening made him jump, severing him from the thoughts as he felt a new wave of exhaustion sweep through his body.

"Ah, that's them now- Knoll, how was Idunn?" Kasumi stood up, her voice worried but gentle at the same time. Even so, her hand did not leave Hrid's, steadying him to a lying position on the cot.

"Lady Idunn seems to not have any injuries, nor does she seem to be under any control." He did not recognize the serious voice that spoke, nor the bit of swishing purple robes he could make out.

There was a slight uncertain silence before Kasumi spoke again, kneeling down to Hrid's face.

"Hrid, do you mind if Knoll has a quick check of you? Just to make sure there's no control of the Rokkr- or the nightmares- or anything else anymore?" He focused his gaze as the hand gently brushed his hair from his brow, and Hrid could make out a man with a morose look and purple hair next to Kasumi. The stranger had a serious look to him, but just as unmistakable was the concern on his face- a concern that showed something much more personal at this sight. Hrid gave a nod, trying to hide the exhaustion as much as he could, but he could already feel himself losing consciousness once more.

Idunn waited in the room adjacent to the small group's sleeping quarters. She somehow didn't feel too tired, despite everything that had happened. The mage- Knoll- had checked her with magic that seemed impartial and thorough, yet soothing all the same. He was somewhat of a researcher in his own world, and he seemed just as dutiful in it despite only arriving in the base of the Order moments ago.

"Thank you for your patience. I have recorded everything." The mage spoke in that same serious tone, but he could not hide the hint of relief in his voice from Idunn's ears.  
"And... the results." She spoke, though she felt she knew them already.

"No one- or nothing- has any control over you or Prince Hrid. I will let your companions know in detail in this report."

"They are just inside the next room." What an odd human. "Why do you not simply tell them?" He seemed different than other mortals, more closed-off despite his evident care.  
The man looked a bit reluctant, eyes shifting down before he spoke. "Hearing such news from a dark mage such as myself... it would not be pleasant."

"You do know that I am known as the 'Demon Dragon'", Idunn said, and there was something odd in her own tone- this 'teasing' perhaps she had picked up from Delthea and the others. However, it felt only natural.

The man seemed a bit surprised, even as he tried to hide it, but his eyes lifted, meeting the Dark Priestess' ones for a moment before returning to his notes once more. "I... if they really would not mind, I will deliver it in person. It is quite important news."

Knoll went to the door, not completely free of doubts but somewhat assuaged, to his own surprise. What odd company for him to meet in this world- but their plight was something he could not just sit and watch from a distance. The memory of that chamber under Grado was too fresh in his mind, especially as they had recounted the occurrence they called "Rokkr". It seemed all too clear why he had been called into this place. He had thrown himself into the research, but only now was realizing the strange feeling- they seemed to have no distrust of him whatsoever, despite being a stranger and more, a dark mage. Perhaps in this place he wasn't a condemned traitor, but still- it was a shocking change from that dungeon cell.

Behind him the cloaked dragon woman followed, but she did not seem upset by the sight within even as he gasped- the three of them- the healer and the wyvern rider princess, hands clasped tightly as they slept, the hands of the sleeping ice prince in the cot intertwined with the other two. And on their faces- looks of a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the odd one! it takes place after book 4 has formally finished, but it's a very important event in the storyline of these characters! so... it's an entr'acte! not quite book 5, but after book 4 has ended.  
> the rokkr storyline is something ive wanted to do since the event mode was announced. in the meantime i think they have had idunn rokkr in some capacity, which slightly supports this. i was hoping before book 4 ended some characters would be introduced to the game but ah well, i still wanted to finish this plot line and reunite everyone. who knows what will await them all in the next book of the game! (i do have some ideas, but we'll see)  
> the nightmares are of course full of spoilers for the games, and were kinda painful to write ;n; i do want to elaborate on them (and show kaze and laegjarn's ones as well, dk's is likely the same as the one he was shown earlier, and he possibly realizes it's a nightmare more readily due to that) but that may be a different fic.  
> also knoll appears at the end! he's one ive really wanted to add to this world (and wanted in the game in general) and his timing to this arc is too perfect as well! im excited to write his interactions with the others in the future!


End file.
